


Slumped Down In London

by EliciaDewhirst



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliciaDewhirst/pseuds/EliciaDewhirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have felt like you have one of those days where everything goes wrong and you think it might look up but then more shit just piles up. That's exactly what happened to Elicia she just was having horrible day she just can't seem to catch a break until Louis Tomlinson stumbles passed this poor girl crying her eyes out on the cold streets in London. He wasn't the best day himself but he felt a strange attraction towards this girl. He soon realizes that this girl is something else and ends taking her backstage to meet the lads before a show. She seems to get along great with the boys but Harry can't seem to get her off his mind and when the opportunity opens who is he to deny this beautiful girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this my baby and I would love feedback. It starts out pretty slow but don't fret loves it get longer and better near the 10 th chapter

Elicia P.O.V

I slumped down outside my flat, the cold ground instantly make me shiver and my butt rather cold. I couldn't contain the emotion I had been holding in all day. I finally let the tears flow out my eyes. Today's events just kept pilling on one another.

"You doing all right love" a boy asked me. I still hadn't gotten used to the accents here. I didn't bother to look up because my mascara was running down my face and I had snot coming out of my nose. I didn't want him to see me this way and after today's events I just can't bear to lift my head.

"Actually no, this probably the worst day of my life" I said whilst more tears poured on the ground below my feet. I felt the figure slump down next and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it" he said while rubbing soothing circles on my arm. I really needed to talk to someone and I'll probably never see him so I just decided to tell him my whole day’s tragedy.

"Well let's start from the moment I woke up. One of my flat mates decided to leave before the lease was up so I have to find someone else to help pay for rent until the lease is up. Then I get to work only to get fired 10 minutes later, so now I need a job and flat mate to help pay rent. On my way to my boyfriend’s house I get a call from my UNI counselor and if I don't get my grades up before holiday my scholarship falls through and I have to move back to America. I make to it to my boyfriend’s flat because I needed a shoulder to cry on and I get there and he dumps me. My boyfriend of 5 1/2 years dumps me. I start to leave and try and call my other flat mates phone so I didn't have to walk and I hear her ringtone coming out of his bedroom. I see her there in nothing but his shirt and there making out. So now I need 2 flat mates because I'm staying with that slut. I didn't get tickets to the One Direction concert for my birthday which is today because it sold out, and just to top it all off I have no one to spend my birthday with because everyone I had here was gone. Happy 19th birthday to me" I cried into his shoulder.

He chuckled.

"Well love, if you like too I can let you stay at my place so don't have to worry about seeing the sluts face for tonight. I can also go clubbing with you tonight after we go to the One Direction show tonight for your birthday. “He said while standing up

"How in the world are we going to the One Dire..." I looked up to see the stranger that I just poured my heart out too. I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me, it took me a minute to take in who was standing in front of me. Those beautiful blue orbs staring down at me that I have loved for my entire high school career. It was none other than Louis Tomlinson himself.

"So you mean to tell me I just spilled my guts out to 1/5 of the world’s biggest boy band and cried into his shoulder probably running his jacket?" He laughed again.

"Sorry babe, I just wanted to make you feel better but if you don't wanna come with me to the show tonight I completely understand, you've had a very stressing day" he smirked as he finished his statement. I laughed at how cheeky he was being. This is was the first time I had smiled all day and it was brought on by the Tommo.

"Well if you didn't hear me earlier Tomlinson, I was rather upset about not being able to attend your show tonight, but how can I refuse an offer from Louis Tomlinson" I said while taking a bowing. He laughed

"Very cheeky babe, but if you’re going to wear that to the club tonight I may have to hide my face even though it's very lovely outfit and it looks rather adorable on you" I laughed again as I looked down at my uniform, not very flattering if you ask me.

"Well my flats right up stairs so I just need to quick change and shower" I said while pointing at my door.

"Oh no I'm not going up to lady's flat with knowing her name and she hasn't even bought me dinner yet" He said while backing away. I laughed again.

"Okay I guess since I'm going clubbing with you, my name Elicia Dewhirst but dinner will have to wait till tomorrow seeing as you have show tonight" I said while extending my hand forward.

"Ahh hello love my name is Louis Tomlinson, it's a pleasure to meet you" he kissed my hand

"Oh Louis you cheeky chappy, I already know you are" I said while holding back a laugh and opening my door.

"Make yourself at home Lou" I said while hanging up my coat and walking towards my room"

"Don't have tell me twice" he took off his toms and flopped on my couch.

"Ewww Lou your feet stink" I laugh and he made an upset face and gasped.

" I was just kidding gosh drama queen but don't break anything Tomlinson got it" He held up his hand in protest.

I laughed and grabbed my shower stuff and clothes from my room. I hopped in the shower. I shaved and made sure I spelt amazing. I blow dried my hair and putt some scrunching gel. I'm single for the first time in 5 year so I put a lot of time into my hair. I pinned it to the side and the curls form. I put some sliverish eye shadow on. I made my lips pop with some red lipstick and put on the dress my ex-boyfriend would never let me wear. He said it attracted too much attention and that I didn't need to have other guy’s attention. The dress was strapless, black, and hugged every curve on my body. I placed a sliver belt around my middle. I wore some silver diamond accents bangles and some dangly diamond earring. I put on my claddaigh ring and turned it upside down for the first time in 5 years. I put the final touches on my outfit and slid my key necklace in its rightful place. I put on some strappy black heels and made my way to living room where Lou was.

Lou was sitting on the couch as I walked in. He was playing on his phone, his head snapped up in my direction and his jaw dropped.

"Tomlinson, you might want to pick up your jaw off the ground don't wanna catch a cold and ruin that beautiful voice of yours. You have millions of girls to perform to in like 2 hours" I said while pushing his jaw closed. I walked over to mirror and check my appearance one last time before heading out the door.

"Whoever dumped you is complete idiot" he said. I giggled as he bit his lip. I was turning Louis Tomlinson on. This was a great away to start out being single. We walked down outside as he hailed a cab. I shivered and he put an arm around my waist and kept me warm.

"The O2 Arena please and can you possibly go around back, I don't need my lovely date or I getting tackled. I'll even pay extra." The driver nodded and pulled away from my flat. On the way to the arena we talked about many things. He really missed his family. I recognized there security guard Paul right away. He wouldn't let me through.

"Is she with you Lou" I heard Paul ask Louis

"Actually yes she is" Lou said while intertwining his fingers with mine.

"So just out of curiosity what's your favorite song by One Direction" He said while swinging our hands back and forth

"Ummm probably Little Things You or Still the One, Why?" I said while cocking my head to side because I was rather confused.

"No reason" he said with a mischievous grin. I was completely confused by this boy.

"So Lou where exactly are we going clubbing tonight" I asked him as we stopped in front of what I assumed to be their dressing room. He slid him arms around my waist.

"Ahh you just have to wait in see love, just stay by me though I don't need any of Lads trying to steal you away especially Harry I know the curls and the dimples get him laid. I actually like you and I don't need his behavior screwing it up" my heart skipped a beat when he said he liked me

"Oh is the Tommo jealous" I said while poking cheek and I swear he went pink.

"Actually yes" he laughed

"Okay I guess I can deal with that, you were always my favorite anyway." He fist pumped the air as I giggled.

"Don't be surprised if they hug you or Niall ate all the food."

"That bitch better save me some food, I gotta eat to ya know I haven't ate all day" He laughed again

"You'll get along great with lads" He said while opening the door. I sure hope I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is just chapter 1 in Louis P.O.V. because it explains why he was out and about in London

Louis P.O.V  
I can’t believe what I just walked in on, Eleanor my girlfriend of 3 years cheating on me. I know we’ve grown apart and we were bound to break up because she’s was going in a different direction than I was, but none the less it still hurts because the one person I trusted my heart with decided to rip out of my chest. I wasn’t in love with her anymore but I still loved her. I really need comfort food. I was walking to Tesco when I notice a girl slumped down by a building, her face as buried in her hands and I could see the tears hitting the ground below her. I could tell she was extremely upset, I jogged over to wear she was sitting.  
“You doing alright love” I asked as will bending down.  
“Actually no, this probably the worst day of my life” she said without even looking up. I slumped down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.  
“You wanna talk about it” I asked while rubbing circles on her arm.  
She sighed and began to talk.  
"Well let's start from the moment I woke up. One of my flat mates decided to leave before the lease was up so I have to find someone else to help pay for rent until the lease is up. Then I get to work only to get fired 10 minutes later, so now I need a job and flat mate to help pay rent. On my way to my boyfriend’s house I get a call from my UNI counselor and if I don't get my grades up before holiday my scholarship falls through and I have to move back to America. I make to it to my boyfriend’s flat because I needed a shoulder to cry on and I get there and he dumps me. My boyfriend of 5 1/2 years dumps me. I start to leave and try and call my other flat mates phone so I didn't have to walk and I hear her ringtone coming out of his bedroom. I see her there in nothing but his shirt and there making out. So now I need 2 flat mates because I'm staying with that slut. I didn't get tickets to the One Direction concert for my birthday which is today because it sold out, and just to top it all off I have no one to spend my birthday with because everyone I had here was gone. Happy 19th birthday to me” she cried in to my shoulder.  
I started to laugh because this girl didn’t know who she talking to.  
"Well love, if you like too I can let you stay at my place so don't have to worry about seeing the sluts face for tonight. I can also go clubbing with you tonight after we go to the One Direction show tonight for your birthday. “I stated will standing up and letting out my hand to help her up.  
“How in the world are we going to the One Direc….” She said and while looking up at me for the first time. Her eyes tripled in size and she started to stumble over her words.  
“So you mean to tell me I just spilled my guts out to 1/5 of the world’s biggest boy band and cried into his shoulder probably running his jacket?” she ranted.  
“Sorry babe, I just wanted to make you feel better but if you don't wanna come with me to the show tonight I completely understand, you've had a very stressing day" I smirked and starting laugh.  
She started laughing.  
"Well if you didn't hear me earlier Tomlinson, I was rather upset about not being able to attend your show tonight, but how can I refuse an offer from 1/5 of the world’s biggest boy band” she bowed and I started laughing harder. This girl was one for the banter I can tell, she has quite a bit of sass as well.  
Very cheeky babe, but if you’re going to wear that to the club tonight I may have to hide my face even though it's very lovely outfit and it looks rather adorable on you" I said while gesturing towards her uniform. She glanced down at her uniform and began to laugh again. I smiled.  
“Well my flat’s right upstairs, so I just need to quick change and shower” she gestured towards the door.  
"Oh no I'm not going up to lady's flat with knowing her name and she hasn't even bought me dinner yet" I laughed and back up playfully.  
“Okay I guess since I'm going clubbing with you, my name Elicia Dewhirst but dinner will have to wait till tomorrow seeing as you have show tonight" she said will extending her hand towards me  
“Ahhh hello love my name is Louis Tomlinson, its pleasure to meet you” I said while kissing her hand.  
“Oh Louis you cheeky chappy I already know who you are” she laughed and unlocked the door. Her flat was very nice and clean considering 2 other people live her, but then again it was all girls so I guess it’s supposed to be clean right?  
“Make you self at home Lou”  
“Don’t have to tell me twice” I took off my shoes and laid down on her couch.  
“Ewww Lou your feet stink” she laugh. I raised my hand to my heart and wiped away a fake tear.  
“I was just kidding gosh drama queen but don't break anything Tomlinson got it" I held my hand up in protest. I watched her walked down the hall and waited for the shower to start running. I could hear her belting out my solo in One Thing. She was actually a rather lovely singer if you ask me. Why the hell am I being so giddy about this girl? I’m suppose to be moping around with bucket of Ben & Jerry’s because me and El broke up what 3 hours ago. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket  
From Hazza: Hey boo where are u, I’m cold – xXx Curly  
To Hazza: I’ll be there soon, don’t get u knickers in a twist- xXx Louehh  
From Hazza: Ohhh someone’s feisty is there a girl with you Lou- xXx Curly  
To Hazza: Actually yes we’re going clubbing after the show tonight, u and the lads wanna go..?- xXx Louehh  
From Hazza: WOOOHOO!! Clubbing!! Wait, what happened to Ele..? Did u guys finally break up so we can be together, hahaha I’m just kidding. But is the girl fit, does she have fit friends..?- xXx Curly  
To Hazza: Yes we did, caught her cheating again. Yes the girls fit and I don’t know if she has fit friends. I just met her.- xXx Louehh  
From Hazza: YESSSS!! I HAVE MY BOY BACK AND HE’S SINGLE WILST GOING CLUBBINNG!! WOOHHOO!! This is the best day of meeeehh lifeeee- xXx Louehh  
I laughed, all that boy every thought about was girls and clubbing. I don’t understand how one boy can think about girls and partying all the time. Wait it’s Harry Styles that shouldn’t even be question. I laughed at the conversation that I was having with myself. I logged on to twitter and decided to if Elicia had one but I checked my mention first.  
@EleanorJCalder- @louis_tOmlinsOn I’m sorry babe, take me back  
Wow it hasn’t even been a day since we broke up. I rolled my eyes.  
@louis_tOmlinsOn- Single and ready to mingle ;)  
I figured that should be good enough to address the spilt, but maybe Alan will ask me tomorrow and I’ll be able to explain myself. I saw Elicia’s twitter and I followed her.  
@louis_tOmlinsOn - @EliciaDewhirst is taking forever to get ready, I hate women. Hurry up before I fall out on your couch  
@EliciaDewhirst- @louis_tOmlinsOn I bet you take longer with your hair :P  
I laughed and scrolled through her old tweets. I got to 2012 when I noticed one in particular  
@EliciaDewhirst- I just want Louis Tomlinson #sigh…  
I couldn’t help but laugh, maybe she still feels the same way. I was still scrolling through her tweets when I heard some heals click down the hall way. I turned my head in her direction and my jaw dropped. She was absolutely breath taking.  
"Tomlinson, you might want to pick up your jaw off the ground don't wanna catch a cold and ruin that beautiful voice of yours. You have millions of girls to perform to in like 2 hours" she said while closing my mouth and walking towards the mirror. I was in complete awe by this women as I stood up.  
"Whoever dumped you is complete idiot" I said while biting lip to repress the urge to kiss as she giggled which turned me on even more. We made our way outside. She shivered while I hailed cab. Me, being the super awesome, lovely gentlemen that I am put my arm around her waist to warm her up.  
The cab pulled up and we got inside.  
"The O2 Arena please and can you possibly go around back, I don't need my lovely date or I getting tackled. I'll even pay extra." The driver nodded and whizzed away from her flat. We were talking about my family when we pulled up to the Arena . She got out and started walking towards Paul as I thanked and paid the driver.  
“Is she with you Lou” Paul asked.  
“Actually yes she is” I said while intertwining her fingers with mine. Paul let us through and we started walking towards the dressing room.  
“So just out of curiosity what's your favorite son by One Direction" I said while swinging our hands back and forth.  
"Ummm probably I would or Little Things, Why?" she said while turning towards me.  
“No reason” I said while smiling as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. She gonna love her birthday present . I really like this girl.

"So Lou where exactly are we going clubbing tonight" she asked as we stopped in front of the dressing room door. She turned towards me and I slid my arms around her waist.  
“Ahh you just have to wait in see love, just stay by me though I don't need any of Lads trying to steal you away especially Harry I know the curls and the dimples get him laid. I actually like you and I don't need his behavior screwing it up" I said while pulling her closer  
"Oh is the Tommo jealous" she said while poking my cheek. I felt the rush to them.  
“Actually yes” I laughed  
"Okay I guess I can deal with that, you were always my favorite anyway." I fist pumped the air as she giggled and put a hand on my chest.  
“Don’t be surprised if they hug or Niall ate all the food”  
"That bitch better save me some food, I gotta eat to ya know I haven't ate all day" I laughed at her.  
“You’ll get along great with the lads” I said while opening the door. I’m defiantly gonna have to call dibbs on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis P.O.V.  
As soon as I opened door I felt someone tackle me to the ground.  
“I missed you so much boo don’t ever leave me again and take me with you next time” Harry said while kissing my face. I seriously worry about this boy’s mental stability.  
“I was gone 3 hours Hazza. I think you were fine by yourself.” I said while trying to get him off me.  
“Still I missed you. I had no fun while you were gone” he pouted.  
“Curly do you think you could get off me, I have a lady friend in the room.” I said while turning my head towards the beautiful girl in the door way, who had a mischievous grin on her face as she put her phone away. Harry abruptly got off me and shot over to Elicia.  
“Hello Love, what’s your name” Harry said in a flirty tone.  
“My name is Elicia, it’s a pleasure to meet you” she extended her hand forward.  
“My name is Harry, but I assure you the pleasure is all mine” He said while kissing her hand.  
“Umm Harry, you might wanna stop hitting on your best mates date for tonight. I wouldn’t want things to get ugly between you and Lou” I smirked as his jaw dropped and she sent a wink towards me.  
“No girl has every spoken to me that way except Lou, You’ll be perfect for each other” he said while sauntering towards me.  
“Hey” I protested, while promptly smacking him on his head.  
“Well any woman that has the guts to speak to Hazza that way is friend of mine. I’m Zayn by the way” He pulled her into hug.  
“Nice to meet you to love” Niall said while shoving another sandwich in his mouth.  
“Oi!!! Save me some food, I haven’t eaten all day you probably ate an hour ago” We all burst into a fit of giggles as Niall handed her sandwich.  
“Any who can get Niall to share food without physical force is staying, I’m Liam by the way” He said while pulling her into a hug.  
“Well thank you for sharing your food with me Niall, I’ll return the favor sometime by cooking you a meal” She smiled. He got a huge smile on his face and tackled her from where he was sitting.  
“Oiii Niall I would actually like my date to make it to the date if you don’t mind” I said while helping her up.  
“Well it was lovely meeting you all but I must go get my seat because I think you guys go on soon.” She said while turning towards the door.  
“Wait, no good luck hug” I said while opening my arms. She giggled and came back towards   
“I don’t think you need the luck but good luck anyway” she whispered in my ear and pecked my cheek. I watched as she walked out door. The door shut and immediately the boys surrounded me.  
“Mate she’s totally fit, can I have her?” Harry said with a gleam in his eye.  
“No you can’t Harry, I call dibs and also she’s my date tonight” I said while poking Harry’s cheek as he pouted.  
“She’s really nice girl Lou, honestly I already like her better than she who will not be named” Liam said while patting me on the back.  
“Guys, it’s completely okay to say her name. I’m honestly over what happened with me and Ele okay. I haven’t been happy in 6 months. Yeah she hurt but still I wasn’t in love with her anymore and by the way her and Jake, Kyle or whatever his douche bag name was were shoving each other’s tongues down there throat she didn’t love me either” I spat out the end because I truly did love Ele but it just hurts that she would cheat on me, Especially in the same place where we had many firsts.  
“Well this girl can defiantly put away her food, so we’ll get along great” Niall said while shoving another sandwich in his mouth.  
“Lads, I have very important question to ask of you” I said while eyeing everyone. A chorus of yeah, sures, and what’s the question went around.  
“So today is Elicia 19th birthday, her favorites songs are Little Things and Still the One. I was thinking about pulling her up on stage for Still the One and let her sing with. She actually a really good singer, she has some raw talent but anyways. After Still The One sing her Happy Birthday and have that lead into Little Things, Which after I will ask her out on an official date for Saturday or something I haven’t quite decided yet. So whatya think of that plan boys” I said while waiting for their responses   
“Let’s do this” Niall said  
“Yeah it’ll be great birthday present boo and if she doesn’t say yes there is an arena full of girls just dying to say yes” Harry laughed and grabbed my shoulder  
“3 Minutes” our stage manager yelled.  
I really excited to ask Elicia out. I snuck a peak of the stage and say her laughing and talking with some girls. She looked extremely happy and it brought a smile to my face. I’m about to make her even happier. I really hope my plan works out.   
5 4 2 3 1   
Here we go...


	4. Chapter 4

Louis P.O.V.

The adrenaline pumping through my veins as we ran out on stage was at an all-time high. I couldn’t actually believe that I was famous. I shot a glance over to Elicia and winked and she fake fainted and started to laugh. I laughed along. We decided to start with C’mon C’mon. Harry, Liam and I decided to do “The Joe” as Niall put it while singing. The fans went nuts. Elicia and the Girls she was with were doing the dance as well so I may or may not have stumbled over the lyrics because she look so hot doing that hip thrust towards me. Whoa I’m getting way to hot and bothered thinking about this. I’m stage in front of millions of girls with a half erect penis. I snuck glance at Harry, who giggled as he took in my situation. I sat down on the amps that we’re there for us to sit on during Irresistible. We sang Heart Attack, Up All Night, I Should Have Kissed You, and One Thing. Next up Still The One.  
“So I have a friend in audience who’s a lovely singer and I would like her to accompany us in this next song because it’s her favorite but, sadly she has a bit of stage freight. Can you help me get her up on stage?” I said while staring intently at the crowd.  
“Yes” the billions of girls and guys screamed  
“Well Elicia would you like to accompany us” I said while putting my hand out to help her up.   
She was completely shocked. She nodded yes and started to walk up the stairs. Liam started to sing the song and smiled at Elicia as she was handed a mike. She was gonna sing with Harry and I. My part came up and she started to sing. The crowd was silent as they waited for Harry and Elicia note to come up. When she hit the note the crowd erupted into screams and she beamed as she smiled. The rest of the song was blur. After the song ended she started to walk back down stage.  
“Not so fast little missy” Niall said while putting a hand on his hip sassily   
“A little bird told me that today is your birthday” Liam said while guiding her to the stool Paul had placed out for her in the middle of the stage.  
“So how old will you be today love”  
“Zayn you never ask a lady what her age is” I said while draping an arm over her waist. She was trying to hold back her laugh.  
“Well since he already asked, What is the luck number Elicia” Niall said while putting an arm around her shoulders.  
“Well I guess since half the world already figured out how old I am, I’m 19 today “. She said while putting her arms around Niall and I.  
“Well guys how bout we sing Happy birthday to her” Harry said to crowd while ruffling her hair. That earned a playful glare from Elicia.  
The crowd and us sang Happy Birthday to her and before she could get up, Zayn started singing Little Things. He stared directly at her. She had the hugest smile on her face. When Liam part came up she was lip syncing along with and smiled at me. During my solo she looked so happy she was about to cry. During the Narry part, yes I said Narry don’t judge I know my own fandom; she was laughing so much because Harry and Niall decided to make their parts really dramatic. After the song was over she hugged all of us and said thank and headed back to her seat. We sang Over Again and then the tune to What Makes You Beautiful started and the girls went wild. The music stopped and I sighed directly into my mike.  
“Now ladies and gentleman, I think need some help with my task at hand” I said while looking at the crowd.  
“Yeah” They all screamed.  
“Well I’ve got this wee little crush on girl her but I don’t think she’ll say yes if I ask her out” I pouted.  
“Awwww” they all said.  
“I just don’t know what to do guys” I said while staring at Elicia who had smirk on her face. I laughed a little bit.  
“ASK HER”  
“Okay well if you all insist, Elicia Dewhirst will you do the honor of accompanying me on date this Saturday evening at 7pm” I said while look directly at her. Paul handed her a rose.  
“SAY YES” everyone screamed at her. She nodded.   
I jumped in the air and starting to dance. Everyone laughed as the tune to WMYB started again. During the rest of the show I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. I send a wink, point my hand or sing directly to her through I would because it kinda described how we felt about each other well like instead of love but you understand. She was just happy dancing around with 2 girls she had met. We played few more songs and I was still smiling. Elicia had said yes and I was about spend a night at club with the possible chance of her grinding on me. I was just couldn’t wait to hug after the show. This girl has defiantly got an effect on me. It’s something I can’t explain. She just is so nice and comforting. Honestly I don’t understand how one person can just smile at everyone. It amazes me at how quickly she got on with the boys. She made friends in 2 minutes waiting for us to perform. She didn’t back down from singing in front of 14 million girls. She was so happy that we sung to her. She had said yes to date even though she just got out of a long relationship, honestly I think this is the girl I could take home to my mom and actually have her stay. I just don’t know what it is about this girl but she’s driving me crazy in a good.


	5. Chapter 5

Elicia’s P.O.V.  
My head was spinning from all the excitement with in past couple of hours. I cried my heart out to some random stranger who happened to be Louis Tomlinson. I turned him on in my flat and he took me to their show. I met the rest of One Direction, got hit on by Harry and then got to sit front row at the show. I sang with One Direction, they sang to me, and wished me happy birthday. Also LOUIS FREAKING TOMLINSON asked me on a date. It’s just so crazy that this shit day turned into the best day of my life. While I was waiting for them to preform I met some girls around my age and they looked like fans but not crazy fanatics so I decided to ask them to go clubbing with us so I wasn’t the only girl the with One Direction. The girls followed me backstage but Paul didn’t want let them through but when I said there with me because that’s Niall’s and Harry’s date for tonight he immediately let them through. I felt a tad famous when I said there with me not gonna lie it was kinda cool to be able to say that for once. I wanted to get backstage before the boys got off to congratulate them. They finished Live While we’re Young and came running off stage. Louis ran straight towards me, picked me up and spun me around.  
“Tomlinson put me down I’m wearing a dress, I don’t want everyone to see my lady bits” I laughed as he sat me down.  
“So it’s all coming off later anyway and I can’t wait” he growled in my ear and nibbled on my earlobe. My breathing hitched because I was starting to get a tad bit hot. I mean if Louis freaking Tomlinson just told you that he’s gonna take off all your clothes and he can’t wait, tell me you wouldn’t be a little turned on. Okay anyways. I looked into eyes and they locked for a split second.  
“I’m so glad you said yes” he smiled.  
“Me too” I smiled back. But, sadly our little moment was ruined by two girls being extremely giggly. I turned back to Lexi and Jenny and glared playfully. They just laughed even louder.  
“Oh I forgot to introduce you to the girls that are going clubbing with us, so I’m not the only girl amongst you all” I said while pointing at the girls.  
“Hey, Dani and Perrie are coming along as well”   
“Oh sush Zayn” I laughed.  
“Well we must go change ladies” Niall said whilst pushing all the boys in dressing room. The girls and I made small talk while we waited. Louis & Niall emerged first.  
“Ready to go face the paps love” Louis said while intertwining our fingers together.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be” I said while he opened the door. We were engulfed as we made our way to the van. Everyone was screaming at Lou. What’s her name, how do you know each other, what happened to Eleanor. I think they broke up like 4 months ago or something. I mean considering she was saying suggestive things towards other men on twitter and then there was that cheating rumor like 5 months ago but whatever, Lou would tell me on his own time. I was completely gob smacked at how crazy it was outside one I got in the van. I glanced over at Lex and Jen. They were in the same state as me. Niall look scared out of his wits.  
“Niall come here” I said while opening my arms. I knew he was claustrophobic. He immediately came over and put his head in the crook of my neck. He was still shaking, I rubbed soothing circles on his back until he stopped shaking and his breathing became normal again.  
“Sorry about that love it hasn’t been that crazy in a long time.” He said while pulling out his phone  
“Niall give me your phone” I said while putting my hand out. With a very confused face he passed me his phone. I swiped away on his iPhone and handed it back to him.  
“I put my number in there so if you need to talk or just need a distraction I’m just a phone call away. He smiled an pulled me into hug  
“THANK YOU or by the way you are nowhere near as sexy as me” he said referring to my name in his phone, EliciaIsSexierThanNiall.  
“No problem, now where are we headed to” I asked Niall. We might slight small talk until we noticed everyone was staring at us.   
“What” Niall and I said in unison.  
“No one has ever been able to calm Niall down that quickly, not even Liam” Zayn said. My shipper heart jumped out of its chest because just the thought of Niam makes me happy.  
“It’s because you’re not a woman. The presence of a woman is so much more calming than a male. It’s scientifically proven” I said then gave Niall’s arm a squeeze. He beamed at me.  
“She’s staying with us I’m sorry Liam, she’s my new best friend” He said while putting his arm around my shoulder. I laughed as Liam pouted. Louis looked upset but I knew how to cheer him up.  
“Hey love, I just wanted to let you know that his is the best birthday of my life and it’s all thanks to you. So honestly thank you” I whispered and pecked his cheek.  
“It only gets better from here” he smiled and put his arm around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder and felt my eyes lids close.  
I was being gently nudged awake by someone. I opened my eyes and looked up at Louis.  
“You fell asleep on the way here but don’t worry I kept you safe but we’re here now, so wake the fuck up so we can party our asses off on your birthday” He laughed. I tried to stretch but I was being weighed down by Niall.  
“Oiii Niall wake up, it’s time to get fucked up and party” I laughed as he shot straight up  
“See this is why we’re friends, you eat, party, can sleep anywhere and curse like a sailor. I love it” he laughed and stretched.  
“You ready to go love” Louis said while extending his hand. I nodded as he opened the door. I held onto Niall and Louis hand as the flashes went off. I was so glad I didn’t fall in these damn things, ugh stupid heals but whatever, Ahh the shit us women go through to look pretty. We made into the nightclub and walked towards the V.I.P area where Danielle and Perrie were sitting. We made small talk as we waited for our first drinks to arrive.  
“So how are you birthday girl” Perrie asked me  
“Well I turn 19 today” I said while smiling.  
“Well Happy Birthday Elicia, I need to use the ladies room. Anyone else wanna join me” I knew the whole girls never use public restrooms alone rule thing. I glanced at Perrie, Lexi and Jenny who were enticed in a conversation with everyone.   
“I’ll come” I said while get up. Dani and I made our way to the bathroom.  
“I know this is really weird but, I’m major fan of the boys and you and Liam are just so cute together can I possibly get a picture with you to remember this night” I said while pulling out my phone  
“Of course” she laughed. We probably spent a good 20 minutes taking picture because we kept thinking of different poses.  
“You know I wasn’t the biggest fan of Ele when she first arrived in Louis’s life. I thought she was just using Lou but none the less they did make each other happy so I began to like her. She actually was a really nice girl and she was quite bubbly. About 6 months ago Liam and I came home after date night to find Lou crying on the couch. When we asked him what was wrong he told us that he caught Ele cheating on him with another guy outside her flat when he was going to surprise her for their 3 year. He never actually confronted about it so it made him really depressed that he couldn’t make her happy like this new guy was. I saw him smile for the first time in 6 months tonight when he asked out. The Lou that’s out there right now is the one all of us miss so much. He hasn’t been this happy in long time. I guess all I’m trying to say is that please don't hurt Lou. I can tell he makes you happy and I’d like to keep you around to keep Harry in check. Zayn told me what happened earlier. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you and Lou actually meet?” I sat on the bathroom counter with her and told the whole day’s events to how I felt about Lou.  
“Holy shit that must suck, but hey you can live with Niall he won’t still your boyfriend but now Harry’s a different story” we laughed and finally left the bathroom.  
“He’s not my boyfriend” I said while trying not to smile  
“Yet” she said as we got back to the table. I rolled my eyes as she sent a playful glare.  
“What took you girls so long” Liam said while pulling Danielle on his lap  
“Sorry babe, Elicia and I were making out and lost track of time” Dani said while locking our hand together over the table.  
“I bet you didn’t tape it either did you” Louis laughed and pulled me closer to his waist. I giggled as we took shots. The taste was horrid but the after effect was fun. Louis started to trace circles on the exposed skin on my thigh. They blasted Shake by Jesse McCartney.  
“Wanna go dance” I asked Louis  
“I’m not drunk enough yet” he laughed.  
“I’ll dance” Harry said. We made our way to the dance floor and starting doing lame dance moves.  
“Wanna make Louis jealous”  
“Sure Hazza, what’d you have in mind” I said, clearly the alcohol had taken effect.  
“Turn around” I turned and his hands gripped my sides as I started to grind on him. Our bodies where moving in sync as the bass blasted through out the club. Harry pulled me in closer.  
"I hope Lou comes over here soon or your going to leave with me instead." Harry said in to my ear. The way his voice sounded made a shiver run threw my body a I continued to grind on him. I snuck glance as our table were Louis took a swig of his beer and made his way towards us.  
“May I cut in” Lou said to Harry. He nodded and winked at me. I felt a pair of hands grab my waist.  
“You look so fucking good” Louis said while attaching his lips to my neck. I let my hands go up around his neck as I grinded on him. I felt his pants get bigger. He spun me around so now we we’re facing each other.  
“Don’t ever dance with Harry with again” he said while leaning in. We we’re centimeters apart, when Harry decides it’s the right time to tell us it’s time to go.  
“Ergguuhh” Louis groaned as we walked hand and hand to the door. We got in car. I looked at everyone. Niall and Lexi had their lounges down each other throats. Harry was whispering things into Jenny’s ear while she giggled. Zayn and Perrie took a cab earlier. Dani turned towards me.   
“I saw what happened on the dance floor” she wiggled her eyebrows and let out a laugh.  
“Nothing happened Dani, Styles over their ruined it” I shot Harry a glare. He hardly noticed. We hade made it back to the complex. Louis and I watched as Harry and Jen practically ran to his room. I tripped as we walked into Lou’s flat and he caught me. I looked up into the blue orbs that had captivated for the better part of my teens and noticed how close our head were. His looked in my eyes and then down to my lips.   
“Are you sure” he said while leaning closer  
“Yes” I said while closing the gap between our lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um things get a little a racey if your not comfurtable with sex or sexual act's skip to the next chapter

Elicia P.O.V.

The insist they touched I felt fireworks go off in my head. I should be at home with a bucket of Ben & Jerry’s crying over my ex right. I should be watching chick flicks like there's no tomorrow. I should be skypeing with my family and crying my eyes out to my best friend in Minneapolis. Ahh my girlfriend Sydney. It’s been a joke for about oh 3 or 4 years but whatever. I should be doing all that post break up stuff right. What I’m actually doing, fucking kissing Louis fucking Tomlinson. His grip tightened on my waist as my hands made their way to his beautiful hair. His lounge grazed my bottom lip for entrance. I gladly let him in. We battled for dominance and kept switching control in the hall outside his door. I pulled away as I heard some noises from the stairs below. 

“Lou, umm I know this is a total moment killer but do you think we could go inside your flat because I don’t wanna be all hot and bothered while some paps is taking a picture” He laughed and started to walk in the door. I shut the door behind me. I turned and was met with Louis eyes that had lust glazed over them. He leaned in to kiss me again. He pinned up against the door. He kisses became more hungry and lustful as he hands roamed towards my butt. 

“Jump” he said seductively in my ear, and then kissed the spot directly below it. A throaty moan escaped my throat as I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He continued down to my jaw line and kissed right next to my ear. I couldn’t stop the moan that was coming out of my mouth.

“You like that babe” he growled while spreading kiss over my collar bone.

“Mhmm” I said breathlessly.

“Don’t ever dance with Harry like that again” He said 

“Okay love” I said while kissing his neck. I rolled my hips on his and he groaned. He started to walk towards his room when I started to kiss his jawline. He laid me down on his bed and started to unzip my dress. He pulled it off in one swift movement. He stared down at my body.

“You wore these underwear with this dress all fucking night” he said while hooking the string of my lacey thong  
“Mhmm” I said while pushing his shirt up. He quickly took it off and found my lips hungrily. He kissed down my chest and ran he lounge over my breasts. He reached around and took of my bra.  
“My fucking god your body is almost as beautiful as your face” he said while kissing down my stomach. My eyes fluttered shut as he kissed my inner thigh. He was just about to take my underwear off when I froze up. I couldn’t believe that I actually froze up. I mean how am I supposed to move on when all I can think about is how hurt I actually am. My fucking boyfriend of 5 ½ cheated on me with my best mate why wouldn’t Louis do the same. He might just use me like most guys have. 

“Babe are you okay” he asked worried, all our lust filled fantasies forgotten. He looked at me with eyes full of concern. I felt the tears sting in my eyes and turned away from him. I got up from the bed and hurriedly tried to put on my bra. I didn’t wanna break down in front of him. I mean sure I cried earlier but this is emotionally breaking down. I don’t ever do that in front of anyone. 

“Elicia babe, what are you doing? I understand if you don’t want to have sex okay. I just get really horny when I’m drunk. I’m sorry I didn’t wanna pressure you at all. Okay will you please tell me what’s wrong I can see you holding back those tears” he said while pulling me back to him. I couldn’t help it I broke down as he stroked my hair.

“It’s just I can’t help but to think that you’ll use me like ex did. He actually didn’t ever try to please me in any way. I always felt like I wasn’t doing enough and I wasn’t making him happy. I guess that why I got cheated on right. “I said while trying to stop crying 

“Babe your last boyfriend was complete dick okay. He didn’t please you because he didn’t wanna try. He’d kiss but only when wanted you. He never treated you right because he couldn’t see how much you actually worth. I’ve known you for say 12 hours and your honestly one of the most caring, sweet, beautiful, girls I’ve ever met. You actually care about making everyone else happy. I just wish I could somehow show that everything I am saying is the truth okay. I do care about and like you quite a bit as well. That’s why I asked you on date. Yeah I did wanna get laid but hey I can’t control everything” he said while pulling me in for hug. I smiled up at him as he stared down at me.  
“I’m sorry I’m an emotional wreck” I said while laughing at what just happened  
“It’s okay love, but just remember…” he said while he began to sing

Would he please  
Would he kiss you,  
Would he treat you like I would.  
Would he touch you,   
Would he need you   
Would he love like I would. 

I laughed as finished my favorite bit from I would.  
“See now there’s a laugh that I love to hear. “ He smile down at me. I looked up and leaned into kiss him again. He smiled into the kiss. I felt fireworks go off again and butterflies erupt in my stomach. We pulled apart and rest our foreheads on each other’s.  
“Well since I ruined the whole night with my emotional train wreck. How bout we cuddle and watch a film” I suggested. He agreed and kissed me again.  
“Hey Lou can I possibly borrow a shirt or something because even though I know your extremely turned on by my boobs I would love to sleep with at least one piece of clothing.” I laughed  
“Sure thing love.” He went over to his dresser and grabbed out one his shirt. He smirked as he handed me the shirt. I couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped my mouth. It was his blue stripped shirt from the Up All Night tour of 2011. I slipped it over my head while he slipped out of the to go grab a film. I took the opportunity to go clean up myself in the bathroom. I washed my face from the make up so it was completely clean rinsed my hair from the hairspray. I felt much better after the much needed wash up. I walked back to Lou bedroom where I found him lying on the bed waiting for me.  
“Sorry I felt icky so I washed up.” I said while climbing in the bed next to him. He arms went around my waist.   
“No problem you look much better without all that makeup anyway” he said while kissing my temple. He passed me glass of water as he pressed play on the remote.  
“The water so you don’t have a killer hangover in morning” he said while pulling me closer.  
“Aww thanks for being so caring love. What film are watching” I asked while putting my head on his chest.   
“Love Actually” He laughed. I inhaled deeply as we got more comfortable on the bed. As my eyelids droop shut I felt him his head drop down and whisper goodnight to me. Honestly I couldn’t picture a better way to end my birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

Elicia’s P.O.V.

I awoke the next morning, sitting up not realizing where I was and glanced at the clock. It read 10:00am. Fuck I’m gonna be late to work, oh wait I got fired yesterday. I thought of yesterday and then all of last night events came running back to me. I turned my head to the beautiful sleeping body next to me. His hair was in all different direction as he snored lightly. I smiled when I thought about all kisses we shared last night. The late night talking we did, when his alarm went off at 4 because he forgot to turn it off. I remembered him singing Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran to get me back to sleep. His grip on my waist tightened when I made a slight movement. He looked really young and completely at peace while he slept. I slowly and carefully untangled his arm from my waist so I could get out of bed, I didn’t want to wake him, and he was probably exhausted from last night and needed his rest. I walked towards what I assumed the bathroom was and used it. I wanted to make breakfast to thank everyone. I ran back to Lou’s room and grabbed a hair tie from my bag. I was walking out and putting my hair in a quick bun as I collided with someone coming from the bathroom.

“Oh sorry” I said while looking up  
“It’s okay Elicia” Harry said while ruffling my hair. I saw his eyes triple in size.  
“What do I have something on my face, huge love bite on my neck” I said while putting my hand on my neck.  
“No, it’s just Lou never let anyone wear his stripped shirts, not even Ele” Harry said while eyeing shirt and I blushed.  
“But now that I look I do see a few love bites, I think Lou is becoming a vampire” Harry said while moving my hair out of the way to expose my slightly bitten neck. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and looked at the ground. He chuckled at my embarrassment. Dumb bastard.  
“Oh sush Harold” I said while swatting his hand away.  
“Oi my name is not Harold” he said while poking my stomach  
“So I like using it for scolding purposes” I said while poking his chest.  
“So other than annoying me this fine morning, what are you doing up” he asked while playfully glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at the child in front of me.  
“Well I actually thought I had to work today, but then I remembered that I got fired yesterday so I decided that I would make breakfast for you as way of thanking you guys for an awesome birthday last night”  
“Okay, what did you have in mind, I can help you because I know my way around my kitchen” he laughed as he led me to the kitchen.  
“I was thinking Pancakes and Eggs”  
“Oh yes, Bacon, Sausage, Hash browns and Toast”  
“Let’s cook for everyone” I said while opening the fridge get out some of the ingredients.  
“We need to get cooking if we want everyone to eat” he said while going towards the pantry to get out some pancake mix. We talked while we cooked. Everyone was starting to wake up when I almost done with the pancakes. I saw Louis out of the corner of my eye and smiled as he kept up behind me and put his arm around my waist and planted a kiss on my cheek.  
“How’d you sleep love” he said while rubbing circles on my hip.  
“Pretty good actually and to repay for the amazing night and the shit emotional breakdown, I decided to make breakfast for you.”  
“You’re repaying me by looking fucking fit in just my shirt and underwear” he said while trailing kiss down my neck.  
“Lou I’m gonna burn these pancakes and then I’ll have nothing to thank you all with” I said while laying my head back on his chest.  
“Well to bad, you have to open presents anyway so hurry up love” he said while rubbing my back.  
“Where in the world did you nutcases find the time and place to buy presents so late last night”  
“Well babe, being in 1/5 of the world’s biggest boy band does have its perks and also the fact that you Dani spent nearly 2 hours in the bathroom making out in bathroom last night” He said while putting air quotes around making out. I turned towards Dani, who just put her thumbs up as I laughed.   
“Seriously though you guys didn’t have to get me anything, I would have been just fine with your company” I said while putting the last pancake on the plate.   
“Well too bad we got you things anyway” Niall said while eyeing the plate of Bacon  
“Oi wait till the rest is done cooking Irish Boy” I said while glaring at him. He smiled and ran off with a piece of Bacon.  
“Niall now you don’t get any with breakfast” he came running back and fell to his knees  
“PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PAAALUUUSSSEEE” he begged  
“Only if you set the table and apologize to Elicia” Harry said from behind me. I nodded in agreement.   
“Okay, I’m sorry Elicia” he said while getting out plates and forks to set up the table.  
“I accept your apology Nialler” I said while ruffling his hair.  
“Okay now GET OUT MY KITCHEN” Harry said. I laughed and almost burned myself on the dumb skillet. Oh that stupid dumb Idiot named Harold … After about 20 minutes of cooking, that curly haired idiot and I had finished the beautiful breakfast.  
“BREAKFAST” Harry and I yelled from the table that Niall was already sitting at, patiently waiting. Everyone else scrambled into Harry’s huge dining room. Needless to say there was no breakfast left. 10 Hung over people and greasy breakfast food… I was rinsing dishes and loading the dishwasher when a knife was slapped from hand.   
“What do you think you’re doing” Louis said while eyeing me.  
“Well if you must know sass queen Tomlinson, I’m washing the dishes and loading the dishwasher or did you not see the dish washer open” I said while gesturing towards the dishwasher   
“Well Ms. Sass Pants or no pants, I’ll help so we can open the presents faster” he said while looking down at my legs then back at me.  
“Well lets hurry, you impatient drama queen” I said while rolling my eyes. With 2 people working on the dishes it went by in 10 minutes.   
“So diva what’d you get me for my birthday” I said while drying of my hands and walking towards the counter to put away the different seasonings from breakfast.  
“Well...” he said while turning me around and putting me the counter, then standing in between my legs.  
“You’ll just have to wait and see” He said while crashing his lips on mine. He pulled me closer as my legs wrapped around his waist. He lounge swiped across my lip for entrance. I gladly let him in. His hands started to trail up his shirt as my fingers made their way to his hair when we heard someone clear their throat. Our heads snapped up from what was happing. Harry was standing their smirking.   
“I was going to say hurry up so we can open her birthday gifts but I can see that you guys have already UN wrapped each other” he chuckled as his joke. Why must he be so lame….?   
“I was just thanking her for the lovely meal” Lou said while helping me of the counter.  
“You never thank me like that Boobear” he replied with a pout.  
“Yeah Haz, I don’t because she’s much better kisser” He shot a wink in my direction as we walked towards the living room where everyone sat around the gifts.  
“How did I not notice this last night” I said to Lou  
“Well your head was bit clouded and I distinctly remember you moaning my name right there soo...” he whispered in my ear and pointed towards the door.  
“Honestly how did these even get in here” I said while Lou pulled me on his lap on the couch  
“Paul” Liam said while handing me Dani and his gift.  
"Ahh makes sense" I said while untying the ribbon.  
“I had no say in whatever Li got you” Dani said while taking her phone out to take pictures. I tore off the wrapping paper. My eyes probably tripled in size and my jaw dropped. I got limited addition Avengers pop cans. Okay so I collect limited addition pop cans so what it’s hobby, sue me. Actually don’t I have very limited funds. I was missing 4 cans from the set and these are the exact 4 cans I needed. I looked up towards Liam and Dani.  
“How’d you know “ I said while putting the cans carefully back in their box.  
“Well actually Lou, gave me the idea” he said while pointing at Lou.  
“I may or may not having stolen you phone and contacted you mother about what you liked while you Dani were gone” He said smirking. I groaned.  
“Oh great now I have to deal with my mother screaming at me about how my teenage obsession called her to ask what I like” I said while face palming  
“Oh so you we’re obsessed with this fine piece of Tomlinson” he said while flexing.  
“Yeah, I don’t know what I saw you, Harry’s defiantly more attractive, Liam just too cute to handle, Zayn’s voice is just perfect, but Niall is the best” I said while pulling Niall into a hug.  
“Ha she likes me best” He said while poking his tongue out at Lou. He passed me Lexi and Jen’s present next.  
“I remember you saying you we’re addicted to Starbucks and with mid-terms coming up we figured you’d need a lot of Starbucks so we got you 50$ gift card. I squealed and hugged them really hard.  
“Well gift cards are defiantly the way to go “ He said while passing me envelope. I opened and 2 gift cards fell out. One to H&M for 200$, and One too JW for 100$, my eyes bugged out of my head. So much money to my favorite stores.  
“How’d you know, well I contacted your sister after Lou talked to your mom and your shoes are from H&M so I kinda guessed” he said while hugging me.  
“Thanks Hazza” I said while kissing his cheek.  
“ WELL I GET TO GIVE MY NEXT” Zayn said while passing me his and Perrie’s gifts.   
“Really Zayn I didn’t need a Onesie I own 3” I said while opening the Green Onesie Zayn got me.  
“So you need a new one, we all have one from UK, it’s time you did as well” He said while playfully glaring at me.  
“Okay fine whatever, I like your girlfriends presents better” I teased and pointed to the makeup set Perrie got me. I actually was in desperate need of new makeup as I am broke UNI student and don’t have the time to go buy it. Zayn acted like he was truly hurt by comment while Perrie just laughed.  
“Oh I was kidding you big cry baby, I love both equally” I said while hugging both of them.  
“Okay enough of Zayn’s stupid gift on to my totally awesome perfect best friend gift ever” Niall said while passing me small box. I opened it and saw a set of keys with 3 keys on it and note on it.

Say hello to your new roommate xXxx Nialler   
“You’ve got to be shitting me right. I can’t afford to spilt rent with you” I exclaimed.  
“Well considering I don’t even pay rent, I think you’ll be fine, I’ve got a spare room since Liam decided to move out with Danielle. 1st key is to the door, 2nd Key is too the mailbox, and 3rd is too my Black Audi from 2013, I hardly ever drive it anymore and I think you need a car to get back forth from here to UNI am I correct” He said while smiling. I smiled back and proceeded to tackle him and kissed him all over his face  
“ AHHHHH LOU HELP ME, TOO MUCH AFFECTION” he said while laughing. I got up off of him returned to Lou’s lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist.  
“So I guess now all I’ve got left to open is yours Tomlinson” I said, he pulled a smallish is box from the table behind him and handed me the box. I opened and I felt my eyes water up. It was simple heart necklace with diamonds on it and had my birthstone in the middle of it. The opal stone cut into a small heart.   
“Thank you so much Lou, it’s really beautiful” I said while lifting up my hair and put the necklace around my neck,  
“A beautiful necklace for even more beautiful girl” he said while placing a sweet, simple kiss on my lips.  
“Okay so that’s 1 of 2 of the presents I’m getting you, the other you’ll have to get dressed and come with me and get it.” He said while setting up and stretching.   
“Okay, but can I drive please please please” I said while putting on my best puppy dog eyes and pouting my lip.  
“Only if you promise to hurry up, I do have a show to be at by 7” He said while starting off towards his room.  
“Okay drama queen” I said while rolling my eyes.  
“Watch it or I’m driving” he while walking away.  
“Hey Dani do have some clothes I can borrow and maybe some shampoo I could use because I rather not smell like diva over there” I said while pointing at way the Lou just walked.  
“Yeah come we’ll go up to mine and Liam’s” she said while pulling me towards the door. As we walked towards their flat, my hand wandered up to the new piece of acquired jewelry. I was tracing it, thinking about how lucky I had got to find a guy a like Lou. I can see myself falling quickly for him. I just hope nothing goes wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Elicia’s P.O.V  
Dani and I chatted about what happened with Lou and me last night on the way to her flat.  
“So he was completely fine with not getting laid last night?” she exclaimed.  
“Yeah actually, we cuddled and watched Love Actually. He was very aggressive this morning. He almost nearly had his hands down my panties this morning in the kitchen, that was until Harry walked in and made some horrible pun about UN wrapping each other” I laughed at last bit.  
“Well someone defiantly getting laid soon” she winked as we walked into the door and towards her closet. I blushed as she pointed out my love bites.  
“Okay all I’ve got clean right now are sweats and tank tops, is that all right” she asked while pulling out some sweats and tank. I nodded and asked which way to the shower. I walked in the bathroom and stripped of Lou’s shirt and underwear. I felt instantly better. I have a loathing of pants or bottoms in general. I just wish I didn’t have to wear them but no society is like is unacceptable and inappropriate not to not wear pants in public areas but it’s perfectly fine for women to walk around in bikinis that show more skin than a big t shirt does, so fuck you society, fuck you. Wow I think of some deep shit while I’m in the shower. What is life? What is the… Oh this water feels so nice. I stepped out of the shower feeling better. I put on the under ware and Bra that somehow magically appeared on my clothes in the bathroom. WIZARDS but yeah…  
“Hey Dani, do you have toothbrush you don’t mind sharing” I said.  
“I said I wanna take of what you’re wearing” she sang. I laughed as we started singing Ed Sheeran’s One Night.  
“Your half way their Dani” I laughed as put on the sweats and tank top.   
“I know I get your clothes off faster, than Lou ever will.” She laughed.  
“Okay I don’t need you stealing my girlfriend” Liam said while laughing. I waved goodbye and walked back towards Lou’s flat when I realized that the only shoes I have are 6 inch heels. I knocked on the Zerrie flat and waited for Perrie to answer the door. The door opened and there stood Perrie.  
“Hey umm do you think I could borrow some shoes, all I have some 6 inch heels.” I laughed  
“Yeah sure just follow me to the bedroom.” She said will leading me to the room. She walked towards her closet and pulled out a pair of red Toms.  
“Thanks Perrie, I really need a pair of shoes. I’m all for fashion statements but heels and sweat pants… but I probably couldn’t fit into Dani’s shoes.”   
“No one can fit into her shoes but your welcome love I have 6 billion pairs of shoes” she laughed. We continued to pick a Dani for a good minute until we had fallen into hysterics on their bed.  
Lou and Zayn walked in and looked at us like we were crazy.  
“Whatcha guys laughing at?” Lou said while helping me off the bed.  
“Oh nothing, just girl stuff” Perrie said while Lou and I walked out of the flat.  
“Do you possibly have a jumper I can borrow” I asked.  
“Oh how un-American of you Elicia, but yes I do.” He said while passing me the red jumper.. Hoodie thing but yeah whatever.  
“Hey we match” I said while pointing at Lou and I. We were both wearing grey sweat pants, red toms and read Jack Wills jumpers.. Hoodies. Damn British slang rubbing off on me.  
“ I guess” he laughed.  
Elicia Dewhirst: @Louis_Tomlinson looks like sass queen stole my styles (twit pic)  
Harry Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson How dare you let her wear our matching Jumpers  
Louis Tomlinson: @EliciaDewhirst oh you just copied me ;) @HarryStyles Oh sush it’s the wrong Jumper ours are blue love aha ;) xXx

We made our way to my new/old car and I squealed with excitement. He just rolled his eyes at how excited I was.  
“So where exactly are we going babe” I asked while pulling out the drive way.  
“Well last night err actually this morning you said you always wanted a dog but never could afford to get one so We’re going to buy you puppy” He smiled.  
“Is Niall Okay with this” I asked while turning on to the main street.  
“Yes, he always wanted one as well but yeah” he smiled while intertwining our fingers. I started to jump around in my sit and make noises out of pure excitement.  
“Calm down.” He laughed  
“But I’m getting a puppy” I half squealed yelled while pulling into the parking lot. I quickly jumped out of the car and waited for Lou to exit the car. Which he decided to do extremely slowly might I add.  
“Hurry up Drama Queen I wanna look at puppies” I whined.  
“Oh don’t you knickers in a twist love I’m here.” He said while taking my hand and leading me into the pet shop. We walked up to the front counter and this cute little elderly lady walked out.  
“Hi my name is Ellie, how may I help the lovely couple today” she said with a big smile.  
“Oh we’re not together mam, He’s just buying me a birthday gift” I said   
“Well we’re not together yet” Louis said with smile and she winked at him.  
“Well you guys are cute together. It reminds me of how Joseph and I looked at each when we first got together” she said with small smile on her face.  
“Aww How long have you guys been together.” I asked  
“We’ve been together 50 years dear, he’s out buying more dog food right now” she said while coming around the counter. I smiled at how happy she was talking about her husband Joseph. She had a smile on her face and eyes lit up the entire time. I want a relationship like that one day.  
“Well I know you guys didn’t come here to listen to me reminisce about the early stages of my relationship so what can I do for you, Happy Birthday by the way dear”  
“Thanks Ms. Ellie, actually I wanted to get a puppy. I’ve always wanted a Beagle” I said while smiling.  
“Well you’re in luck little lady. We’ve got 2, there a brother and sister about 4 months old. They are potty trained and have had their puppy shot. The boy has been neutered and the girl has not. Each pup is about 200 pounds, 300 if you buy both. When you buy both you get all the essentials needed to care for them free. But since I like you guys, I’ll give you 1 for 150 and both 200.” She smiled as we bent down to look at the puppies. The brother and sister we’re playing together in the play pin. I smiled as the little boy walked over to me. I picked him up and he starting licking my face.  
“Oh your coming home with me today” I said while kissing his head. I laughed and we started to walk back to the counter to buy him. He started to whimper and I looked back at the little girl. She was moping around the play pin. I couldn’t bare to spilt them up.   
“We’ll just pick out ano…” I was cut off by Lou.  
“We’ll take both.” He said while walking back to play pin and grabbing the girl.  
“Lou are you sure you wanna buy both, I’m fine with picking out another dog. 2 is a lot of work and I’m certainly not letting you pay for it all.” I said while petting the dog’s head.  
“I saw how your eyes lit up when the little boy came over to you and looked so happy to have him your arms. I like making you happy. Also now you and Niall can both have one and you don’t have to fight over names.” He said while pushing us towards the counted and smiled that million dollar smile.  
“Now how can you say no to that smile dear”Ellie said while ringing up the dogs and gathering up the bags of dog food and other essentials and few toys. I chuckled as he paid for everything and starting loading the bags in the back of the car. I couldn’t stop the butterflies in my stomach as kissed my cheek on the way back out to the car. I feel like I’m falling for him already.  
“ Are you guys hiring?” I asked Ellie as Louis struggled getting the beds in the car.  
“Yes actually we are, just need some help around the shop”  
“May I get an application”  
“Ohh deary you’ve already got the job, stop buy next Tuesday and we’ll get you put in the system” she said. I hugged her as Lou came back.  
“What’d I miss” He said while grabbing my hand.   
“Well I have job here, thanks to Ms.Ellie, I start next week.”  
“Thank you Ms.Ellie. That’s great babe but I think we need to get going. The paps are outside and there’s a lot.” I turned to Ellie and hugged her goodbye. Instantly we were engulfed in the paparazzi. They kept asking Lou about Elle and about me. I just kept my head down and got in the car as Lou got the dogs situated in the back seat.   
“Wow that was crazy how’d they figure out where we were, so fast” I said while Lou pulled away from the pet shop.   
“Well you should know, the fans follow our every move. I heard they even know out blood types.” He laughed as we stopped for a light.  
“Oh you wouldn’t believe half the stuff they post on Tumblr. I can’t believe half the stuff I post on Tumblr.” I mumbled the last bit but somehow he still heard me. DAMN HIS SUPERSONIC HEARING.  
“YOU HAVE A TUMBLR!!, Holy shit I must see this blog of yours.” He exclaimed as we turned on to his street.  
“Yeah” I looked down in embarrassment.  
“Well you’re gonna have to show me this Tumblr” he smirked.  
“No” I groaned.  
“Why not” He whined as I face palmed.   
“Because the stuff I post on there is embarrassing” I said while he pulled in to the driveway.  
“Well your showing me or I could just ring up your sister and have her show me” he laughed.  
“Ugh fine, but you have clean that up.” I said while pointing at the freshly made ermm mess on the back seat from the puppies.   
“Err fine, but as soon as we get upstairs your showing me” He said while sticking his tongue out. I rolled my eyes at the child in front of me. We made our way to Niall’s and I flat and found him sleeping on the couch. I looked at Lou and I knew we had the same idea. We snuck up to Niall and very carefully put the puppies on him. They proceeded to like which almost made him throw the dogs across the room. Meanwhile Lou and I we’re in tears on the floor from laughing so hard at his reaction.  
“Oi what was that for Eli” he said while wiping the salvia of his face.  
“Well if you must know my little Irish Boy, you looked so peaceful sleeping that I just had to ruin it.” I laughed.  
“Well these dogs are cute, but why two?” He said while petting the girl.  
“There brother and sister. I couldn’t bare to spilt the apart.”  
“Well I get the boy”  
“Nope I already claimed him. His name is Nemo, so you get the girl” I said while picking up Nemo.  
“Fine” he said while playing with the little girl.  
“So what are you going to name her Nialler” I said while putting to food bowls down and filling them with puppy chow.   
“I was think squirt. You know because Nemo and Squirt we’re basically family and I think it’s a cute name.   
“I love it” Lou said while putting the beds and the rest of supplies away.  
“We should take a picture with puppies.” Niall said while picking up Squirt.  
“Excellent Idea Niall, Louis babe will you take the picture.” I asked in my sweet voice.  
“Fine, then we get to take a look at that Tumblr of yours.” He smiled mischievously with gleam in his eye .  
“Oh I wanna see” Niall exclaimed.  
“Ugh I hate you guys” I said while picking up Nemo.  
Louis Tomlinson: Aww look at these cute new editions to the #1DFamily @EliciaDewhirst @NiallOfficial.  
Instantly people retweeted and commented on them. The first couple were nice, talking about how cute the puppies were, how they resembled Niall and Liam. But the next one weren’t.   
“Who’s the fat slut.”  
“Who’s that dumb ass hoe”  
“Eww she fat as hell”  
“Why does 1D associate with skanks”  
“Why is she fucking fat”  
“How did this dumb bitch get so lucky”  
“She looks fucking disgusting I bet she’s a prostitute.” I starting tearing up as the comments like this just kept coming in and it really hurt. I slipped out the room unnoticed. The boys where pre occupied with tug of war game with puppies. I started towards the elevator when I felt someone tap my shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-Harm Trigger

Elicia P.O.V.   
I slowly turned towards the person that had just tapped my shoulder. I saw a slightly worried Harry in front of me and was confused.  
“I saw the comments online, I wanted to come see if you were all right. I know our fans can be quite vicious.” He said while opening his arms. I instantly buried myself in his chest and started crying even harder. He rubbed soothing circles until my breathing became somewhat normal.  
“You wanna come up to mine and Lou’s and tell me why you we’re so upset” he said while pushing the button on the elevator.  
“Yeah that’d be nice” I said while walking into the elevator. He still had his arm around as the elevator went to his floor. I was still sniffling as we walked towards his door. We walked in and he turned to me.  
“Go get comfy on the couch and I’ll make you cup a tea, I made it about 10 minutes ago so it should still be warm. Then you can tell me why you got so upset all right” he searched my eyes for an answer. I nodded my head and walked towards the couch.  
“Hey I like 2 teaspoons of Sugar and just a bit of Milk in my Tea.”   
“Hey I take mine the same way” he chuckled from the kitchen. I waited for him to return with my tea. He entered from the kitchen with 2 mugs. He sat them down on the table and pulled me into his side.  
“Now tell Uncle Hazza what happened” he while rubbing soothing circles on my back.  
“Well at first they we’re nice saying that the dogs we’re cute and just asking who I was because they didn’t know who I was, then they started calling me fat and pointing out different flaws on my body and I realized they we’re right” I said while trying not to let the tears that where forming eyes escape.  
“Love have you looked in mirror lately, your fucking fit. If you weren’t Lou’s bird I’d be trying to get with you” he said while trying to making me laugh.  
“Well since about 7th grade, I’ve been really insecure about my weight. I was always worried that my thighs looked too big or my stomach was bulging out of my clothes. I felt very unattractive everywhere I went. When I would stand next to my friends, I would feel like a whale because they we’re so skinny and had boys looking at them all the time and getting complements. I was the girl that guys we’re like oh your friend is really hot can you hook us up. I wanted to be the girl my friend had to do that with. So started not eating properly, I’d go 2 days without eating and then only eat a small meal on the third. I’d walk everywhere I cut out eating certain food and I was really unhealthy. I even began cutting because I was so depressed because nothing I did seem to be working I just feel like I was so fat and nobody would so much as look at me because of how big I was” I let the tears spill over and he pulled me into his chest.  
“Hey Love, look at me okay. Now I really want you to listen when I say these next few words okay” he said while turning my face towards him. I nodded and motioned for him to continue.  
“I don’t think girls who are bone skinny are attractive. I’m attracted to healthy looking girls. So what if she’s not a size 2, I could give three flying fucks on how big she is. As long as she makes me happy then it’s okay. Lou feels the exact same way” He said while wiping away the tears. I smile up at him.

Harry’s P.O.V.  
She smiled up at me and I wiped away the tears from her beautiful face. I leaned down to kiss her forehead and turn on the TV. She snuggled closer into my side and finished her tea. I felt her head lay down on my chest and I waited to hear her rhythmic breathing fill the room. I looked down to the girl sleeping peacefully in my arms and started to feel butterflies erupt in my stomach. Her hand wrapped tighter around my waist and the butterflies came even faster. She buried her head in my chest even more and I smiled at her beautiful sleepy figure. It felt so right have her in my arms, WAIT Harry this is your best friends bird not yours. I shouldn’t be feeling this way but it feels so nice to have her in my arms. I feel special because she told me about her past. I still don’t understand how such a stunning girl had so many bad thoughts about herself. Louis called dibs Harry, Lou has dibs. Ugh I hate having such inner war with myself. DAMN YOU THOUGHTS. I still can’t over the fact that she cut herself though. I looked down you wear her arms where and noticed the scars on inside of her arm. Some were more prominent than others. I felt a stab in my heart as I looked as some cuts that seemed to look new. I know how new cuts look. I had the same problem before X Factor 4 years ago. I winced thinking about how close I came to dying. She started to stir in my arms and then got comfortable again. I can help but to feel like I need her in my life. I wanna be the one who helps her through her problems. I want to be the one she wakes up too. I’ve only felt this way about one other and girl it almost broke me apart. I can’t believe that… I heard the door knob jiggle and I quickly laid my head on hers and shut my eyes. I felt some shake my shoulder lightly.  
“Hey Hazza where’s Eli, she said she would show me her Tumblr.” Lou said a bit too loud. Elicia was buried in my side and kind of hidden so it explains why Lou couldn’t see her.  
“Shhh” I said in a fake groggy voice acting if I just work up while motioning to the sleepy beauty in my arms.  
“Has she been crying, her face is all puffy and red and she looks like she’s been crying. Plus your shirt is stained.” He said quietly and looked at Elicia.  
“Well I was browsing Twitter and I saw you posted a new picture and I clicked on it and about 85% of the comments were saying that she was fat and slut. You know things along those lines. I went to check and see if she was all right and I found her by the lift crying. I took her back up here and she told me some stuff about her high school days that were really fucked up and it was really sad. I guess with all the crying she had done and the amount of tea she drank, she passed out. I turned on the TV and fell asleep as well.” I said while trying to sit in a better position to make Elicia more comfortable. His face fell and he looked down at Elicia who was still sleeping.  
“I didn’t even realize she had left until about 5 minutes ago, how long has she been up here” he said while tears where forming in his eyes. He’s always been the emotional one. I glanced at the clock and realized she had be here nearly 2 hours. I tuned my head back to Lou.  
“She’s been here almost 2 hours mate, why didn’t you notice” I asked while Elicia starting stirring in my arms.  
“Nialler and I were playing with puppies and not even paying attention to time or Elicia” he said as she starting whimpering. I felt fresh tears hit my chest and looked down at Elicia who was starting to cry. She mumbled no over and over again. I gently shook her awake and her eyes popped open and she look absolutely terrified.   
“Oh Harry.” She said while crying into my arms again. I held her close as if my life depended on it. I rubbed soothing circles and said sweet nothing into her ear trying to make her feel better. She started to mumble things into my soaked shirt when I remembered Lou was still standing in the room watching this whole encounter take place. I turned my head towards Lou and she looked up at him. He gave her a weak smile and pointed towards his room and she nodded. I released her from arms and helped her up. She pulled me into a tight hug.  
“Thank you Hazza.” She said and pecked my cheek. I watched as she went and entwined her fingers with Lou as they walked into his bedroom. I felt jealousy wrong through me. I wanted to be in that bedroom comforting her. I kept thinking of how I wish it was me she was kissing like she was Lou. I wanted to be the one laying down with her not him. I can’t let this happen to me again. I’m falling in love with my best friend’s girl again and I can’t stop it now.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis P.O.V

Elicia looked so sad. I still didn’t know what had upset her so much that she just burst into tears like she did in Haz’s arms. I felt a slight pang of jealousy as I watched her sob into his chest. Why had she told him and not me? Why did she just walk out and not come to me when the comments got her. I can’t handle it if I lost her to Haz. I can’t let another girl come in between our friendship. Not after Eleanor did. I watched as she got of his lap and pecked his cheek. I heard her muttered some words to him and she turned towards me and I put my hand out. She entwined her fingers with mine as we walked towards my room. I shut the door behind us and turned towards her.  
“Are you gonna tell me about what happened Love” I asked while sitting her down on the edge of the bed.  
“Well since about 7th grade I’ve been really insecure about my weight and the way I looked. You’re fans where saying very ermmm rude things about me and they pointed out all these flaws on my body that I already didn’t like and they pointed out things that I hadn’t noticed and I realized that some of the things they said we’re true” she said while more tears poured from her baby blues.  
“Why do you feel that way baby” I said while encircling my arms around her waist.  
“I was overweight by about 40 pounds and I was seeing these pretty girls prance around in their tops that hugged their perfectly flat stomach and the shorts that showed really pretty legs and I would look down at myself and wish I was like them and I would get really depressed and I began to cut Lou.” She pulled up the sleeves on the jumper she was wearing and showed me her scars. I felt my heart break as she cried even more. She looked completely broken.  
“Babe you absolutely gorgeous I know where then too. I’ve seen the pictures. You where and still are absolutely beautiful” I said while running my hand s through her hair.  
“I was never the girl all the guys wanted. I wanted to prance around and have all the guy friends that secretly wanted to have me but couldn’t. I would never be the girl that had all guys’ attention when she walked in the room. I was always the girl that guys would say you’re friends hot can I have her number or can you hook us up. It was slowly eating me up inside. I stopped eating almost completely. I would try and work out every day sometimes twice in 1 day. Nothing was working to get the weight off so I just was completely done and I gave up on myself until I met my ex and he helped me through it. I lost most of the weight and began feeling better about myself until about 6 or 7 months ago when my ex decided that I looked fat and began cheating on me with that slut. Yeah found that out yesterday too. He texted me saying that he and fucking Kelsey have been together for 6 months but they started cheating on me long before that it didn’t become sex until about 7 months ago. Yeah it fucking hurt because I loved his stupid ass and was completely oblivious to the entire situation. I should have listened to Sydney 2 years ago when she said you guys are bound to break up but I just didn’t listen. “She said while crying into my chest. I can’t believe that stupid asshole. How could he hurt such a beautiful girl?  
“It doesn’t help myself esteem at all that the girl he fucking cheated on me with looks like a damn run way model. “She said. I pulled her up from the edge of bed and walked over to mirror and made her stand in front of it.  
“Okay love, what do you see in mirror” I said while pointing at the mirror.   
“I see an ugly girl, who kinda of fat and needs to lose weight.” She started to break down again.  
“Well you know what I see.” I asked her.  
“The same exact thing, maybe even worse” she said while putting her face in her hands.  
“No I see the exact opposite” I said while pulling her hands away from her face. She looked up at me with a confused face.  
“What do you see that I don’t” she said while looking at the mirror. I put my arms around her waist and spoke very clearly towards her.  
“I see a beautiful girl. I see a girl with stunning blue eyes that take my breath away. I see a girl with a killer body that I can’t get enough of. I see a girl with beautiful hair that I love running my fingers through. I see girl who has curves in all the right places. I see a girl who has stunning face. Her lips are so kissable and I can’t get enough of them. Her nose is so adorable. I see girl that has legs that run on for miles even though she’s short. I like her legs the most. I love it when she bites her lip and she blushes red from complements. She has the most rocking body I’ve ever seen. I don’t care that you aren’t a size 2 love. You’re perfect just the way you are. You think you fat when you’re actually not. You see fat, I see more places for me to touch. You say gross, I say gorgeous. I know you don't believe me but you absolutely stunning. You’re every guys dream girl. That's what I see" I told her. She turned around and looked up at me with those stunning blue eyes of hers and I think my heart literally stopped , when I looked into them. They were a piercing blue color and it literally took my breath away.  
“ Do you really think all those things about love” she asked while placing her hands on my chest.  
“Yes, that is exactly what I think.” I cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her to show her how much I ment those words. She kissed back almost immediately. To my surprise, her tongue grazed my lip asking for entrance. I opened up and let her explore. We started walking towards the bed. My legs hit the back the bed and I fell backwards. She got on top of me and started to kiss down my jaw line. Her hands made there down to my pants and I felt Louis Jr starting to rise up. She started kissing down my jaw line and making her way down to my manhood. I felt my zipper go down. I knew I couldn’t do this with her right now. I wanted her to be in right mind set. I put my hand on top of hers and pulled her back up to me.  
“Babe I wanna do this but not like this. I wanna make you feel special the entire day and then show how beautiful you are at night.”  
“Okay Lou” she kissed me and laid her head on my chest. I felt the butterflies in my stomach erupt when we kissed. I felt it last night and this morning in kitchen.  
“Hey don’t think that I forgot about looking at that Tumblr of yours” I smiled down at her. She groaned and buried her face in my chest. I laughed.  
“Can’t we just stay like this” she mumbled into my chest.  
“As much as I’d love too, that Tumblr is just calling my name. It’s like Louis look at me LOOK AT ME” I laughed as she got up off of me and pouted.  
“Awww you look so cute but I can’t wait till I see that Tumblr” I laughed while pulling her down to Harry’s room. When we walked in, Niall was sitting in there with Harry and the puppies.   
“Elllooo guys, look who just walked in the lovely Tommo and Elicia” Niall said while we walked around the lab top and waved to camera.  
“Harry scoot over ya loser” she said while laughing  
“Fine only because Lou needs a place to sit.” He said while playfully glaring at her and scooting over.  
“Whatever I’m not helping you make breakfast next time” she laughed while positioning herself between Harry and I. Some of the girls said hello and asked who Elicia was but 1 particular stuck out to me   
SwaggieLousBum: Is @EliciaDewhirst okay, she looks like she was crying. A girl as pretty as her shouldn’t be crying.  
“I agree with SwaggieLousBum, a girl as pretty as shouldn’t be crying but the reason why she was crying is because excuse my language, asshole fans we’re saying she shouldn’t be friends with us and that she a slut and other things I’d rather not repeat.” Harry said while putting air quotes around fans.  
“That is not okay to ever say about anyone. She makes 1D happy and that’s why she’s friends with us and also my bestie” Niall said while poking cheek and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
CumOnHazzaLou: So @EliciaDewhirst is a whore, probably already has slept with Harry and on her way to Lou, maybe even Niall as well.   
“Well CumOnHazzaLou she’s hasn’t slept with anyone, she isn’t like that so fuck off” I said while putting my arm around her waist.  
“Honestly guys I’m just like you, insecure about absolutely everything on my body. I go to Uni, and I’m a fan girl just like you. I was crying my eyes out two days ago outside my flat because I had a horrible day. I spilled my entire day’s events to random stranger. I even told this stranger that I couldn’t get my tickets to the One Direction show because it sold out before I got my ticket , only to find out that the stranger I was talking to was Louis Tomlinson and he was trying to comfort me. We all have a lot in common that’s why we got on so well. In was some rare occurrence that a member of a boy band member was walking around on the same street that I was having a horrendous day on. Who knows maybe you’ll run into one those Union J fellows or maybe even Hazza here” she nudged Harry. Some of the girls apologized and got WeLoveYouElicia trending. Honestly I can believe how she was so kind to everyone, even the people who called her names. I can see myself falling for this girl. We stayed on the twit cam for another hour or so just goofing off and what not.  
“Well guys I think that’s all we have time for today, we have to get to Alan in a bit” Niall said. We all waved goodbye and exited out of twitter.  
“TUMBLR TIME” Niall shouted   
“Tumblr, Why?” Harry asked   
“Well if you must know my curly haired lad, Elicia here has a blog dedicated to us” I said while laughing and typing Tumblr into the url.  
“You guys all suck, every single one of you” she said while typing in her username and password.  
“Ahh I love the smell of embarrassing my friends in the afternoon” Harry said while leaning into the computer.  
“You had three blogs” Niall exclaimed  
“Yes I did, so shut up Irish” she said while putting her face in a pillow.  
“So I was really your favorite, A Little Bit Mischievous” I said while kissing her temple.  
“Yes you were Tomlinson so shut the fuck up” she said while putting her face in my neck. I laughed and heard the door open. We both looked up and saw Liam and Zayn standing the door way. She groaned even louder and put her face in her hands. I just laughed.  
“Whatcha guys doing, and why is her face in a pillow” Liam gestured towards the pillow wearing Elicia was hiding her face.  
“Oh nothing, it’s probably just the fact that we’re look at her 1D blog” Niall shouted the last bit and Elicia groaned again.   
“Now I’m gonna have all of One Direction laughing, you guys have fun on my blog. I’m going to play in traffic okay bye” she said while trying to get up but I just pulled her back to me. She hide in my neck.  
“So is my voice literally sex” Harry said with a smirk.  
“I guess I should never wear tank tops and snap backs around you” Niall said while laughing.  
“Note self, do not ever bite my lip around Elicia” Zayn said while biting his lip.  
“Do you really think I’m cute” Liam said with a child like grin.  
“So is your body ready right now” I whispered in her ear. I felt her breathing hitch and her tense up as I kissed her neck. She started biting her lip and I felt her hand go on my leg.  
“Can you not do that” I said into her ear.  
“Do what” she asked in innocent yet sex voice and batted her eyelashes. She was such a fucking turn on. I held back growl as her hand inched higher and higher on my leg. I moved in closer to her ear and whispered softly.  
“Biting your fucking lip, unless you want me to rip your fucking clothes off and pound you into next week in front of our friends.” I said huskily into her ear.  
“Who’s stopping you” she said while leaving a kiss on my neck. She abruptly got up and headed towards the door.  
“I’m going to bathroom, don’t post anything on my blogs got it, you may like things and scroll down but now posting alright.” She said. Everyone nodded and she looked at me and smirked. She winked and she walked out of the room. I got off the bed and started towards the door.  
“Were ya going mate” Niall asked   
“To punish someone” I said while opening the door.  
“Get some Louuehh” Zayn said. I heard everyone laugh as I made way to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Elicia’s P.O.V.  
I couldn't help but to think at how sweet Lou had been. He made the butterflies in my stomach go a hundred times faster as Iistened to him explain how he viewed me. It made me actually believe I was pretty, well at least for a little while. Now these stupid boys are looking at my damn blog I ran for 3 years. I’m so embarrassed. They’re stupid little comments about what I use to say about them. What I still say about them. I felt Lou breath on my neck and I immediately tensed up.

“So is your body ready right now” I heard him whisper in my ear. My breathing hitched and I felt his lips attach to my neck. He started to suck on my neck. I bit my lip to hold back and moan and moved my hand up his thigh. He removed his lips from my neck and I heard him take in deep breath before he spoke. 

“Can you not do that” he said.

“Do what.” I asked in my sweet voice and batted my eyelashes. He bit his lip as my hand moved higher up his leg.

“Bite your fucking lip, unless you want me to rip your fucking clothes off and pound you into next week in front of all of our  
friends” he growled huskily in my ear.

“Who’s stopping you” I said while placing a single kiss on his neck. I got up off the bed and walked over towards the door. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, don’t post anything on my blogs got it, you make like things and scroll down but no posting alright” I said while I looked at each boy. I locked eyes with Lou and noticed that the normal blue color had been hazed over by dark blue color. I winked and laughed as I walked out the door and towards Lou’s bathroom. I made it to the bathroom only to have the door opened up on me.

“Hey Lou, what’s up” I smirked.

“Don’t what’s up me Elicia. You just expect me to stay there in Haz’s room after you decided to sit there and biting your damn lip looking sexy as hell and just walk away. You’re highly mistaken” he said while coming closer to me.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” I said while turning around and facing the mirror. He came up behind me and turned me around.

“Fucking hell” he said before crashing his lips against mine. His hands roamed down towards my butt, he lifted me of the floor and sat me on the edge of the sink. I couldn't hold back the moan when his fingers touched my lady bits. He smirked against my lips. He started to rub and I made my way to his neck, making sure I left a bruise. He deserved it for putting me through this. He brought my face back to his and dipped his hand into my pants. He kissed down my jaw line as he put a finger in. I gasped as I felt him put another finger in. He withdrew both and chuckled as I whimpered at the loss of contact. He slowly put them back in as I moaned. I brought his lips back to mine as his hands worked faster. He groaned as I scrapped my nails down his back. He took his hand out my pants and started to take off his shirt when we heard some clear their throat. We turned our head towards the door. We saw harry there chuckling and shaking his head. I blushed red as Lou readjusted his shirt and ran a hand through his hair.

“Second time today I've caught you two trying to jump each other’s bones.” he laughed again as I blushed even deeper shade of red than I already was. I wondered how long he had been standing there and how much he witnessed.

“I've been here since he put his hand you’re knickers love, you might wanna wash your hand Lou.” Harry laughed. Fuck how he read my mind. I glanced down at the ground so I wouldn't have to see the smirk planted across Harry face. I looked up at Lou and he had a smirk on his. I hit him in his chest and he laughed. I swear to god I’m gonna get Harry for this.

“Okay mate, I know you didn't come to my personal bathroom just too make fun of Elicia, so why are you here?” Lou asked while putting an arm around my shoulder.

“Well Elicia signed into her Skype earlier and must have to forget to log out. Someone titled girlfriend keeps calling so I figured it might be important. I guess Elicia swings both ways if you know what I mean. Lou you’re one lucky bastard. I guess you’re out of luck though considering she’s taken” He laughed again. I looked at Lou face and he was shocked. I couldn't stop laughing.

“You’re not in relationship are you, that would really suck” Lou pouted.

“Oh no, it’s just a joke. In my junior year of high school, my best friend and I made it. My friend was making passes at her and she grabbed my hand and said we're off limits gay, this is my girlfriend to him and he it’s been a joke ever since then.” I laughed at their expression and took the lap top from Harry. 

I heard them mutter something about crazy American humor as I made myself comfortable on Lou’s bed. I waited for her to try calling again. Finally my screen indicated that she was trying to call. I accepted and waited for the familiar blue-green haired girl to appear on the screen.

“Hey girlfriend” I said

“Oh hey Elicia, umm do have something to tell me” she said while pointing at her 1D poster still on the wall at her childhood home.

“Oh no not really, still same old same old” I winked at Lou who was standing behind the lap top trying not to laugh.

“Oh so nothing new, so seeing your face plaster everywhere on the internet with oh I don’t Louis Fucking Tomlinson from One Fucking Direction isn't brand new information”

“Oh yeah, that” I laughed

“Yeah that, now spill the beans missy. Wait where are you I don’t see your incredibly comfy bed or your mountain of pillows. Are you at Louis Tomlinson’s flat, did you the deed with Mr. Tomlinson last night” she exclaimed while laughing.

“No I’ll explain that later when I don’t have people spying on my conversation” I glared at Lou and Niall who we’re standing there.

“Ahh fine so how was Louis, good kisser, best shag of your life.” She laughed. I blushed red as Louis laughed.

“You wanna meet some people.” I asked, trying to avoid her questions.

“Umm let me think, say no and talk to my girlfriend or say yes and meet the members of 1D and still talk to my girlfriend. I hate making she decisions” she laughed while putting on a thinking face. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then” I laughed as Lou came around from the computer and put his arm around my waist.

“Lou I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Sydney” I laughed as she sat here completely shocked.

“Hiya babe, now I have to ask you question are you and Elicia really girlfriend and girlfriend.”

“Uhh duhh” she laughed as I laughed.

“Damn now I have no chance” he said while pouting.

“I’m just kidding, I’m a just a single pringle like Niall” she said. Her eyes got really wide and then she face palmed because she just realized what she said. I laughed because Niall turned red.

"I'll have make sure to let him know that, considering I live with him now. Maybe Lou and I can double date with you" I winked a Niall at, as Sydney just screamed into her pillow. Niall said he was getting something to eat and I told him to share.

"We'll since I've embarrassed myself in front of Louis Tomlinson, I would like to talk to my girlfriend alone. “She playfully glared at Lou, who held hands up in mock protest and laughed.

"Okay but please tell me this, do have some chance with the pretty the lady" he said to Sydney. She just smugly grinned and nodded her head. He fist bumped and kiss my temple.

"No one is in Hazza's room, and I need to take a shower. Unless you liked to join me, and leave your girlfriend then I suggests you go to his room" he laughed as I pouted at Sydney pleading to stay with him. She just shook her head and she said no. Lou kissed me on the lips and walked off towards his bathroom. I walked down the hallway towards Harry's room and made myself comfortable on his bed.

"Girl I can feel the sexual tension between you and him all the way in Minneapolis" Sydney said while I grabbed one of Harry's pillows to lay on. She just giggled as my face went completely red.

"Um I'm not even gonna respond to that. I really like the new the hair color by the way, purple suits you very well. Now I get to question you. What happened to with Kyle" I said. I was referring to her boyfriend. She's met him on shoot for the swim suit catalog for Victoria Secret. Yeah my best friends a Victoria Secret Model. We went shopping the summer before our senior year and she was approached to be Victoria Secret Angel. I was so happy for her. The following month they went to Spain to shoot the catalog and they met and have been together since. 

“Well we broke up yesterday actually because I walked in to get ready for the show and found him and Becky making out in the dressing room so yeah I dumped him and had kick ass show. I flew from New York to here to spend Thanksgiving with my family. So since when are fucking single and banging Louis Tomlinson last I checked you we're still with twat Josh. You should have dumped his sorry ass before you guys decided to move out there “she spat his name out and began to shake her head and mutter more names about Josh.

"Hey funny story actually broke up with him yesterday because he was fucking cheating on me with bitch ass roommate Kelsey so see this is why we're soul mates. We're just simply meant to be "I laughed as I reached out my hand to the screen to be like romantic.

"Oh baby" she laughed and winked. We went on how much we hate our exes and how I met Lou and what not.

"So really you guys got caught by Harry twice" she laughed. I hung my head down in shame as she continued pick at me about getting caught.

"Anyways how long are you the states for.”?

"I'm here till the first of December and I go to Paris for 2 photo's shoots, then Italy for fashion week. I'm back her on 10th and I'll stay till the 4th of January. Then off to London to work for UK models for a year. So when you coming to visit the ole mom and dad" she asked.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. YOU'RE COMING TO FUCKING LONDON FOR A YEAR AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME" I yelled. She chuckled and nodded her head.

"I just found out this morning, so you're the first to know but keep it under wraps. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone so consider yourself lucky." she laughed

"Yay, my best friend is in gonna be a London and we're gonna go clubbing and get fucked up and have fun with One Direction" I sang. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. When we finally regained our composure she turned very serious.

"So when are you coming back across the pond."

"I was hoping to come back for the holidays. My brother and I working out something to get me there to surprise my parents. I'd leave the 24th of November and go back January 8th." I said while picking at my finger nails.

"That's awesome we need too hangout when you..." I saw Sydney's jaw drop and her eyes pop out of her head. I turned my head to see what she was gawking at to find a towel covered Harry Styles. The towel hung low on his hips and you could clearly see his abs that still have water glistening on them. He v lines look even better person. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I took in his full appearance.

"Um Elicia you and you're friend could continue to check me out, or let me get dressed" he smirked. I mumbled a quick sorry as I walked out of his room. I stuttered as he said goodbye. I could hear his laughter from the leaving room as I tried to calm my hormones. I was slightly hotter than normal. 

"Hey love, I'll Skype you later. I've gotta go." I said to Sydney.

"oh me too, I've to go shopping with my madre. Love you and don't get too hot and bothered at the Stylinson residence" she winked and the screen went black. 

I shook my head as I shut the laptop, I put on the table as I laid down the couch think, I couldn't shake the feeling Harry gave me in his room. I soon found my eyelids drooping shut and sleep coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Elicia P.O.V  
I woke up on the Larry couch with a blanket on and I sat up. It was deadly quiet except for the TV playing. I felt like I was in a horror film until I looked at the table and saw a note sitting there.

Hey, your probably reading this and thinking why in world is everyone gone. Well we're on our way to Alan Carr for our interview a 4. I pretty sure the girls are crowding around Dani's Tv waiting for the interview to come on. I didn't wake you before I left because you looked so cute all curled with my jumper and a pillow. Haz threw a blanket over you so you wouldn't get cold. Don't worry about the dogs Niall fed them and let them use the bathroom before we left. Just knock on Dani door and she'll let you in. I'll be back around 8 so just feel free to do whatever you want except go out with other guys I'll get jealous ahaha - Lou xxXx

I laughed as I read the note, of course he wouldn't want me with other guys. I got off the couch and stretched. I've slept a whole lot today. It's only because I didn't have class today and I don't have class tomorrow. I have a right to be lazy. I locked the door behind me as I walked to Dani's flat. I knocked on the door and was faced with really excited Danielle. 

"I was just about to come wake you, the boys are on in 2" she said while dragging me to the living room and I let out squeal because I love Alan Carr's ability to embarrass Harry in just 2 seconds of being on the show. I waved to Perrie and she tackled me.

"Girl you sleep to much, you're just like Zayn" she laughed while getting off of me.

"Well what can I say, I like to sleep and I've got very deep relationship with my bed" I said. Perrie just rolled her and muttered something about Zayn saying the same thing. We all sat around the TV and waited for the familiar Alan theme tune to start playing. I watched as I heard Alan introduce them

"Okay so we all know who's next, if you don't who these 5 fabulous boys are then where the bloody hell have you been for the past 5 years. It's the one and only boy band One Direction" We laughed as Haz almost fell of the stairs and waved like he was Ms.America. Lou was wearing maroon skinnys and tight black shirt. I acted like I swooned and made Perrie catch me, she just laughed.

"So boys how's everyone doing tonight" he asked the boys. They all said good. Harry and Lou shared a look and Lou smiled. I can foresee what the Larry Fanatics will say about that.

"Oh okay let's get down to the nitty gritty, as you all know all the girls want Harry's gravy or want him to sit on their faces but I received a twitter question and I quote this word for word. I want to be Harry's pants so I can see his erm willy" he said while Harry just put his head into hands and laughed. All the boys starting to pick on him. 

"Who's all single in the group" Alan asked. Harry, Niall and Lou raised their hands and everyone gasped when he raised his hand.  
"What Lou, you've been with Eleanor for almost 4 years. I have one question for you, what's with the cryptic tweet last night and then asking a girl out at the show."

"Me and Ele broke up, it was eventuality our future were headed in different directions and we didn't have that spark anymore."

"Oh well, who's this girl" he asked while a picture of Lou and I holding hands outside the club. We actually looked really happy. I was laughing as Lou tried to drunkenly get the valet to get our car. I smiled at the memory. I looked at Lou, who had turned red and was smiling at the ground.

"What Lou, she absolutely gorgeous and she's got a great smile, no need to be ashamed." He said while pulling up a photo of Lou and I almost kissing last night at the club. My face turned beat red as Perrie and Dani laughed at me.

"She's just a friend, but I am taking her on date tomorrow. I do like her. I know she's at home watching this and she's probably as red as Zayn's shirt." He smirked 

"Well next time you come to the show, bring her along I want to meet her, she seems lovely" I fan girled next to Perrie. 

"What I love Alan Carr and he wants to meet me so shush don't judge me" I said while cramming my face into a pillow. Dani chuckled as we watched the rest of the interview.

"Well I've been embarrassed like for the billionth time today,how bout we go to Tesco and get the stuff to make Spaghetti for the boys." I said as the boys had their 4th dance off with Alan.

"Okay but can I drive, I never get to drive when I'm with Zayn" Perrie pleaded. 

"Fine, even though I am the one who just got a new car" I laughed as she jumped and ran to get her keys. 

"I see why you two get on so well. You're both overly happy about driving." she laughed while putting on her shoes. We walked outside towards Zayn's car. 

"Shotgun" I shouted.

"Fine I get the the front on the way back" Dani said while getting in the back. I nodded and turned on the radio. I laughed because Grimmy's night time radio show was on. He switched from morning to nights about 2 months ago. 

"Okay so here's flash back for all those fans of Harry Styles from The Wanted" I cracked up as the tune to What Makes You Beautiful started playing. I turned towards to Dani as Liam's part started.

"You're insecure, don't what for, you're turning head when you walk through the da aa orr" I laughed as Perrie joined in. We where stalled at red light when the chorus came up. We all sang at the top of our lungs and got very strange looks from other cars. We reached the Tesco parking lot and couldn't stop laughing. 

"Okay so we're getting Spaghetti, Salad, dressing and Garlic Bread. What should we do for dessert" I asked.

"How bout umm.. Perrie can you make that really good cake that you made for Zayn's birthday."

"Red Velvet Cake"

"Yeah that one and we can have mint chocolate chip ice cream because that's my favorite" Dani said.

"Hey that's my favorite too, and we should have like vanilla or something like that and different toppings." I said while giving Danielle a high five. I got the different things to make spaghetti, while Perrie got the various ingredients to make red velvet cake. After much negotiation we let Dani pick out topping for the ice cream. We decided to get some snacks and drinks too. I noticed that people had been taking picture of us while we walked through the store. A girl about maybe 8 or 9 came up to Perrie asked her for her autograph.

"Would you like me to take the picture for you, I can upload to twitter"

"Yes that'd be great then can I get one with you too"

"Why me" I asked while getting out my phone

"Because you're Louis Tomlinson girlfriend and you're really pretty" she said. I nodded and took the picture and then switched with Perrie to take a picture with her. 

"Can I get you're autograph too" she asked. I laughed and said yes.

Hey so yeah this is my first ever autograph and you're the sweetest little girl ever. I love you- Elicia Dewhirst

I handed her back her little notepad and gave her a hug. Danielle came running up and I saw the girls eye triple in size.

"You and Liam are so freaking cute together, can I please have a picture and autograph" she said. Danielle nodded and grabbed the paper from the girl.

"So what's you're name sweetie" I asked

"Rebecca" she replied with a smile. I smiled as she took her picture with Danielle. The girls mother came up too us and apologized for her daughter actions.

"Nonsense Mam, she honestly the cutest little thing. How could you say no to this face" I said while pointing at Rebecca who was happily chatting away with Dani and Perrie about the boys.

"Mom can I picture with all three of them please" she pleaded with her mom as she just chuckled and nodded. Rebecca was a great deal shorter than us so I picked her and placed her on my hip as Dani and Perrie got closer to take the picture. 

"I promise I'll upload them later" I said as we hugged Rebecca goodbye. She nodded eagerly and ran off with her mom. I laughed as we got up to the check out. 

The cashier was defiantly check me out as he rang up the items. Danielle wiggled her eye brows at me as I looked back at her with embarrassment.

"Hi, that'll be 56.49 please" he smiled. I handed him my credit card. He looked back at me while waiting for the receipt to print. He chuckled as he wrote something on the receipt. Perrie and Dani finished bagging and put it in the cart. 

"Have nice day" he winked as I walked away. I giggled as we got in the car and I slipped in the back of the car. As soon as we got out of the parking lot Danielle turned towards.

"Babe, he was defiantly trying to get you" she smirked. 

"Sooooo" I said while pulling out receipt. I felt heat the rush to my face as looked at the receipt. 

Aiden- give me a call babe, so when can chat ;)  
401-232-6437

"Oh hey Elicia get some, he was cute" Perrie said while pulling into the drive way. I rolled my eyes. I think there gonna be an ever present pink tint to my cheeks when I'm with these people. I grabbed a few bags and headed up to the Larry flat since they had the biggest. I started to brown off the meat while Perrie preheated the oven for her cake.

"Hey Dani can you cook the bread at yours, you can start it now and should be done by the time I finished cooking." she nodded and took the bread to her flat. I looked at clock and saw it was almost 8. I added the different ingredients to the sauce and put on the back burner to keep warm. I was waiting for the noodles to soften up just bit more so I can rinse them and we could eat.

"The boys should be home soon" Perrie said while putting the cake in the oven. As if they where cued they came walking through the door.

"Something smells delicious" Niall said while sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah what's going on" Liam said.

"Did I miss someone birthday or did something good happen" Zayn said while grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"No it's no one birthday, The girls and I just thought it would be a nice gesture since I'll I've literally done all day is sleep" I said while cutting up the Cucumbers and Tomatoes to put into the salad.

"I highly doubt that, what do you want" Harry said while smirking.

"Absolutely nothing, you guys are on the road so much that you don't get home cooked food that often." I said. I was almost done cooking when Dani came in with bread. 

"Almost done yet" Niall whined impatiently.

"Yes love, just let me rinse the noodles so they don't stick together" I said while rinsing the noodles. I sat down all the food on table and went to go sit in living room. I watched as they all tried the Spaghetti. 

"This is so good, I'm so happy you're my room mate" Niall moaned

"Are you gonna eat love" Louis asked stuffing another bite of Spaghetti in his mouth.

"Nah not right now, I'm a little over heated from cooking" I said while laying my head back on the couch.

"Elicia can you teach Perrie how to make this, it's really good" Zayn asked while eating some bread.

"You'd have to ask my mom it's her recipe"

"Well then we're all going to you're mom for Christmas because I want to know how too" Harry said while Danielle nodded.

"If you cooking is this good, I can't imagine your Moms, I'm defiantly coming" Niall said.

"I wanna meet your little sis, she seems adorable" Liam said while bringing his plate to the Kitchen.

"Well I'm leaving the 24th of November for holiday and staying there till the 8th January, so maybe you all can fly out and say what's up"

"Yes this is happening, but I'm go with you on the 24th. My mom's going to the Bahamas on the 22nd with her boyfriend for a month with the girls" Lou said. I smiled. I had made so many new friends and they all wanted to come home with me for the holidays. I sighed as I went to get my plate. I was putting my Spaghetti on the garlic bread and noticed everyone staring at me.

"What" I asked while setting my bread down.

"What are you doing with the bread" Niall asked.

"Ohh It tastes really good when you put both together" I said while taking a bite. Everyone tried it and was surprised at how good it tasted together.

"So tomorrow I need to go get my things from my old flat and I need some help anyone care to help."

"I'm going to get my stuff from Ele's tomorrow before our date. Yeah I know I didn't live there but a ton of my shit is there" Lou said while bringing his plate to the kitchen.

"I'll go with you" Harry said. I nodded and smiled. I really hope nothing goes wrong tomorrow at the flat. I'd rather not see Kelsey whore face. I'd probably burst into tears if I saw Josh. I can't handle what he did to me at all. 

The night went on us just exchanging stories about our childhood. Perrie's cake was so good that I ate 2 pieces, probably gonna regret that later but whatever. The boys cleaned up all the dishes and trash to thank us for the meal. We played some stupid board games. I was laughing when we decided to play Uno and Lou complained every time he lost. Harry popped in Harry Potter and we ended up all cuddling on the floor. I felt my eyes droop shut as I laid my head Louis chest and felt Harry's arm wrap around my waist. Lou pressed his lips to my forehead and laid his head on mine. I let the sleep sub come me.


	13. Chapter 13

Elicia P.O.V.

I woke up the next tightly secured in Harry embrace. I tried to move but Harry just tightened his arm around my waist and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I let out a slight giggle as curls tickled my neck. I noticed Lou was gone and wondered where he went. I was eventually able to get out of Hazza's grasp much to his disappointment because I heard him mutter something about being cold and how it's all my fault as snuggled up with my pillow. I stifled a laugh as I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed the orange juice from the kitchen and saw a note by a muffin.

Hey babe, I just had to some last minute things for tonight. I'm going to see Ele around 3ish but I should be done around 4ish maybe 5, I have a lot of stuff over there but make sure you're ready to go by around 6:30ish 7 okay..? Have fun packing with Lord Hazlan xXXXxx Louis

I bit into my muffin and I chuckled. I quickly downed the juice and finished my muffin as I walked over to bathroom. I went into Hazza's room, I picked out a shirt that said some dudes marry dudes get over it and some pants. Yeah weird I know but I fit his pants so don't judge. I was humming skinny love as I walked to bathroom. I know I needed to make this a quick shower considering its 11:30 and I have to pack up my whole room in about 5 hours and still get ready for my date. Thank you lord Jesus for Harry. I quickly washed my hair and dried off. I was about to take the towel off when the door opened.

"Oh sorry I just really had to go and I thought you were still in shower" Harry said in rush.

"It's okay I'll just go dress in your room." I laughed while grabbing my clothes, well his clothes.

"Okay" he muttered while shutting the door. I laughed as I walked to his room. I changed quickly and used his hair brush. I shook my hair and messed up a bit and figured it'll have to. I sighed as I looked in mirror at my hair. Today is defiantly gonna be one of those days where my hair just doesn't cooperate.

"I have an extra beanie if you want it. I mean you just have to top off the outfit with my hat right" he chuckled while going to his closet. I waited on his bed for him to reappear. He came back and he was wearing almost the exact same thing. He was wearing a shirt that said some chicks don't like dicks get over it and a pair of black jeans. He handed me a beanie and a jean dress shirt.

"I brought this because it's a little chilly but not too bad. I figured we could match because we're just that awesome." he said while putting on his orange beanie. 

"Is it true you wore orange all the time when you were with Taylor because nothing rhymed with it so she'd have trouble writing a song about you?" I asked while placing the orange beanie on my head.

"Actually yes, I knew how she was with her ex's. Joe warned me but hey I didn't listen. I was always really intimated by her, I was really surprised when management tried to make Haylor a thing. I guess ladies didn't like me off the market. She was still able to write a few songs about me though" he said referring to her singles Maybe It Was Me and Shipped Away.

"No Hazza it's not that we didn't like you being off the market is just, she wrote songs about all of her ex's made it out to be that she was victim in all of them, she has so many ex's and she's like kinda of a whore, We wanted the first girl you decided to go public with to be someone a bit more erm how do I put this." I said while putting my finger on my nose to think.

"More normal than Tay Swizzle" Harry said while laughing. I nodded my head and laughed.

"So I take it, that you didn't ship Haylor" Harry said while making jazz hands.

"Errm no" I laughed.

"Well we should probably head out because we've got a lot of packing to do “Harry said while trying to be superior.

"Yeah we do, that's why I was up before you." I laughed while heading over to Lou's room. I ran to Louis room and grabbed a my bag and stole Perrie flats that she wore here last night. I figured her and Zayn would be asleep for a little while longer. I saw Harry waiting there in the Kitchen and walked over towards him.

"You ready" I asked while grabbing my keys.

"Yeah we don't have to drive, we can take the tube. It actually quite nice out and Paul is meeting us there with the truck so we can move it all quickly." Harry said while grabbing his wallet and phone of the couch.

"Okay. I just have to leave note for Niall & Perrie. I stole her shoes and Niall needs to feed the dogs." I said while walking out the door.

"Can we stop off at Starbucks, I want a coffee and I'm pretty sure you do to" he said while pressing the button on the elevator. I nodded.

We stepped in the elevator and made idle chit chat as we waited for it go down. Harry and I both put on our sunglasses as we walked out and to my surprise there was only like 3 paparazzi outside and they weren't in our faces. Oh I can just imagine the stories. Harry Styles female twin walking in London. We reached Starbucks and quickly got in line. I put my sunglasses on my head and waited for the line to move. I recognized the cashier as soon as I go to the front.

"Long time no see babe, I've missed you at the club" my friend Jack from my econ class said. 

"It's because I haven't felt the need to make out with girl since I've been here" I laughed as Harry just stood  
there kinda of shocked.

"Oi who's this fine looking lad, last I heard you and that hob knocker Josh we're still together" he spat. He didn't like Josh because of how the last year had affected me. He knew what was happening behind closed, once he walked in and tried to stop it but he ended up with a broken arm and one hell of a black eye.

"Just a friend helping me pack and move out. I can't bear to be in same room, much less the same flat as that cunt" I said while looking at ground. Harry rubbed my back in a soothing way.

"Well okay there some heavy resentment towards him. We defiantly need to have gab sesh after econ tomorrow because I have to actually work to pay my school fee's not all of us got a free ride to Uni smarty pants." Jack said while poking my nose. I laughed a swatted his hand away.

"Okay just text me and we'll meet up. Anyways I will have a Venti Iced Vanilla Latte with 4 pumps of Caramel please. What'll you have Hazza?" I asked Harry, who was awkwardly standing but still looking rather cute. Wait I can't think he's cute nope nope nope.

"I'll have erm a Caramel Vanilla Coolers with extra Caramel" He said while pulling out his wallet. Jack finally realized who he was and almost screamed but kept he composure when he looked at me and I shot him daggers. He is a bigger One Direction fan than I am. Harry started to pull out his wallet when Jack stopped him

"It's on the house because I miss my Gossip Girl buddy and I can bribe her with coffee." He smirked. Harry let out laugh as I pouted. 

"Hey no pouting in my presence, it's not okay for you to be adorable" he said while poking my cheek trying to get me to smile. I tried so hard to keep a straight face but I just couldn't. He smiled triumphantly as he picked up his coffee and made his way outside. I waited for Jack to finish my drink.

"Oh we have so much to discuss tomorrow little Miss I'm gonna casually hang with Harry fucking Styles and kiss Louis fucking Tomlinson" Jack said barely above whisper. I laughed as I nodded yes. He gave me the call me sign as he took his next order. I shook my head at his crazy antics.

"So he's gay right?" Harry asked while we walked away from Starbucks and towards the station.

"Yes extremely gay" I laughed.

"Oh and what was this about you and girls making out" he said while buying the tickets.

"Oh I'm bisexual, so yes I've made out with girls and when I first met Jack. He took Josh and me out and got I completely pissed and I made out with like 4 or 5 girls." I said while stepping on the platform to look for the train. Harry was still standing in the same spot with his jaw on the floor. He regained he composure and walked over to me.

"Remind next time we go clubbing to bring Jack around, I wanna know the interesting stories of that night." Harry laughed as we stepped on the train. 

It sped off in the direction towards my flat and I could literally feel my whole mood shift as we got closer. I really didn't want to see his face or hers. He hurt me so badly and then he decided to walk around parading his whore of a home wrecker. Harry noticed that I was tense and started to rub my shoulders.

"Love it'll be fine and if he tries anything I'll be there to protect you." He said while pulling me into hug. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oh Haz my knight in shining armor, how will I ever repay you" I betted my eyelashes and tried to hold back my laugh as we got off the train.

"Ah No need for thanking me mam it's all in days’ work" He  
said in western accent while looking off into the sun.

"You such a loser Haz"

"You're such a kill joy Eli" he laughed as we walked up to my old flat. I hoped that they weren't in when we got there. I unlocked the door and realized no one was in. I sighed in relief as I removed my shoes. I led Haz to my room and we started to pack my clothes.

"Jesus Christ how many clothes do you own woman" Harry asked while laying out my clothes on my bed as I set up my iPod.

"Quite a lot actually, I love buying clothes. When I'm able to splurge a bit on myself I just end up buying more clothes even though I probably don't need them" I said while putting on some random song. I laughed as the song started to play. It was she’s A Lady by Forever the Sickest Kids.

"I'm in love with the girl I hate she’s enjoys pointing out every bad thing about. I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic. A trader I'd trade her in a second." I sang as Harry stood there.

"You listen to them?" he asked.

"Yeah since about 7th grade first concert I went to and I had so much dancing along to their songs." I said while humming the chorus.

"Finally someone to jump around with my weird indie music too “he said while dancing around.

"You'd think I was mental patient by how many different types of music I listen too"

"Oh it can't be that bad" he said while clicking the next one. I chuckled as he got scared by Arguing with Thermometers by Enter Shikari.

"I'll take your word for it next time" he laughed while listening to the band.

"This is one is actually from here, I've been in love with them since 2009" I laughed.

"Do you remember summer 09, wanna go back there every night just can't lie it was the best time of my life" Harry sang.

"Haz last I checked you where an awkward teenager just starting out high school in summer 09" I laughed as he looked mock hurt as he put some clothes into a box. 

I walked out of the room and left Haz there by himself packing to go get some bottles of water. I turned around and saw the front door open and Josh walked in with Kelsey. She smiled smugly at me and went to make out with Josh right in front of me. I could feel the tears sting in my eyes as I felt a pair hand wrap around my waist.

"You alright babe, thought you might have fallen because you're so clumsy" he chuckled while kissing my cheek. She turned around and her jaw dropped at who was talking me like that.

"Just play along" he whispered in my ear.

"Okay, sorry love I got distracted." I said while pecking his cheek. He smiled down at me and looked back to Josh, who looked furious.

"Hey mate, I'm Harry and you are" Harry said while putting his hand out to shake his hand.

"Josh" he muttered while shaking Harry's hand.

"Well we should finishing packing, we’ve got the GQ event tonight and I know you wanted to get some school work done so let's go." he said while ushering me towards my old room. We stepped inside. I waited for him to shut the door and I immediately turned towards him.

"Thank you" I said

"No problemo I heard the door shut and I figured that slut would be flaunting your ex in front of you and I decided to 1 up her and be all lovey dovey with you and it worked because from what I saw he looked furious and she looked jealous" he laughed.

"There probably gonna randomly like pop in and think there interrupting something and be all nosey and shit."

"Let's give them something to interrupt then" he smiled while backing me to the bed.

"I saw the hurt in your eyes when you told me about him, he deserves as taste of his own medicine love" he said while hovering on top of me. 

He looked in my eyes and I knew he was asking permission to kiss me. I nodded and let him place his lips on mine. His lips were quite different then Louis. His were a lot bigger and fuller, while Louis were kinda of tiny. His lips were so soft and gentle as if he was afraid he'd break me. I brought my hands to his hair as he tongue grazed my lip for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him explore. His hand were placed on the small of my back as my legs wrapped around his waist. I heard the bedroom door open up and someone cleared there throat. We turned towards Josh and Kelsey and I saw the pure hatred in his eyes. I looked at Kelsey and saw the jealousy ablaze in her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't realize us we're interrupting something, but I need to get Elicia's half of the rent and we'll be on our way." He said while trying to keep calm. 

"Oh so you can't even ask me for rent yourself Kelsy. What happened? Too much cum going down your throat" I spat at her.

"Oh yeah sorry mate, I totally forgot you guys where here. This girl is just too good at distracting me" Harry said while getting of me. He helped me up and walk over to Josh.

"Oh trust me I know how good she is at that. I dated her for 5 years" he spat at Harry.

"Oh then you decided to fucking cheat on me with my roommate for 7 months before we broke up, real fucking classy J" I spat back.

"It okay love we'll be out of this cunts hair in a few hours. Here's the half of the rent. Now go to where going so I can fuck her better than you could. I know this because you didn't hear her last night. Have fun with the slut, who's trying to bang me right now. I can see her trying to show off her fake tits with her fake tan. It winter time in London babe, you're not supposed to have tan. Although I can hardly classify that as a tan, you're fucking orange now leave please. I have important things to do that don't involve cheating ex-boyfriends and fake bimbos." Harry said while handing the cash and pointing to the door. He kissing my forehead while mumbling about how pissed Josh looked. 

If looks could kill, Harry would be one dead man right now.

"Have fun fucking you're pop star. Your just fling for him" he said.

"And she probably gave you aids, have fun with that at least I get to say I fucked Harry Styles and he liked. You on the other hand are stuck with cum guzzling skank for life. Have fun, I have pop stars to do and places to be" I said while intertwining my fingers with Harry. He look between the two of us as I placed a kiss on Harry lips.

"Fuck you" he hollered and stormed out of the room and headed towards the front door. Kelsey on the other hand was still standing there.

"You know Harry, I can show a better time than she ever will" She said while coming closer.

"Actually I pretty sure you can't. In the wise words of Ludacris. I like a lady in streets but a freak in bed. You are neither of those so bye." he said while placing his lips to mine. She walked over to the door and tried to give Harry a seductive look. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I waved bye to her and gave her my best bitch face. I heard the front door slam shut and Harry and I busted out laughing.

"I can't believe that actually just happened. I think Lou rubbed off on you Haz. You got very sassy with Josh back there." I said while trying to regain my breath. He had tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard.

"Remind next time I get into an argument with someone, I have to have you insult them. I mean really. 'Cum guzzling skank'." he said while holding up his hand to high five me. 

"Hey I try. So let's get finished packing and then grab a bite to eat." He nodded and turned the music back up.

2 hours of dancing, trying to stuff as much as possible into one box, and dramatic singing. We had my entire room packed. Harry had to call Paul and asked him to pick up Nandos for us as I vacuumed my old room. Harry had to use the Lou and I had one box left for my miscellaneous items from the house. I walked into Kelsey's room taking back all the shit she borrowed from me. I walked into the spare room that was Josh's unoffcially but he still had his own place and grabbed my jumpers from the closet and walked over to dresser. I saw the infinity ring I gave him next to the matching key necklace he gave me on our 3 years anniversary. I placed the key around my neck and the ring on my thumb. I rummaged through his drawers until I found my Dad's necklace I gave to him with my mom’s class ring. I grabbed any other jewelry I had left in there and my shoes. I saw that he still had the photo of us from prom in a photo frame. I looked at it and started to cry. We were so happy then. The tears kept falling as I took the picture out of the frame and put in the box, I felt Harry's arms wrap around my waist.

"It'll be okay love, you don't have to deal with his stupid ass anymore. I took care of it" he said while chuckling at the memory of telling him off. I sighed and laughed as I took one last look at the room that I used to spend so much time in.

"I rang Paul, he's coming up to carry the boxes down. The foods down in car so we can stuff our faces" Harry said while shutting the bedroom door after I walked out.

"Okay thank you Haz, I defiantly wouldn't have had made through today without you. I'm gonna go get my stuff out of the bathroom and then we can head back home" I said while I gave Harry one last hug before walking towards the bathroom. I grabbed everything and met Harry in the living room.

"You think they'd be mad if borrowed/stole some DVD's" he asked. 

"Nope considering I paid for all them so they are mine." I said while he grabbed bag to throw all the DVD's in bag. 

I chuckled as I moved the boxes to the living room and grabbing my bag and stuff my iPod and the cords/speaker in it. Paul had all the boxes out in the truck. I sighed as took one last looked at my old flat. I felt a few tears fall and Harry walked up to me and wiped them away.

"I know you'll miss this place but don't worry, you’ll have the lads and I too goof around with. You got puppies and I will personally help you study to get you're grades up because you're not going back to America if I'm involved." he smiled as we walked out the flat. 

I left my old key on the table. I looked outside and noticed that a small group of paparazzi outside the building. I sighed and put my glasses back on my head. I really just wanted to get away from this place and cry in my room. I know Haz won't let it happen. We stepped outside and he put his hand of my back to lead me to the car. He helped me and climbed in after me. Paul honked a few times and they moved. We sped off in the direction of my new home. Harry felt that I was tense and put his arm around me and rubbed soothing circles on my arm as I cried a little bit. I stopped crying and we ate our Nandos talking about how much stuff they have do to with new album. He asked if I wanted to stop by the studio and see how it all works. I said yes as we pulled up to the flat and Paul had Preston meet us there so we could move everything in quickly. There wasn't much to move but I tried to move boxes but Harry insisted that I just held the door open. I wasn't in the mood to protest so I just let them do their thing. Once we finally had got everything inside, Haz insisted on putting everything in my room. I chuckled as he had Preston guard the door so I wouldn't see my room. Harry shut the door and Preston just gave me smile because he knew I was frustrated. I gave Preston a hug and thanked him. He smiled and told me to have a good time with Lou tonight. I went over to Paul who had smug smile on his.

"You're gonna love it" Paul said while hugging me. I looked at him confused and he just laughed.  
"You lay there. I have some things I need to take care of in you're room" he asked while closing the door. I nodded and tried to get off the couch so I could help but he noticed pushed me to lay back down.

"Haz I need to unpack and get ready for tonight." I said while getting comfy.

"I know that and you're extremely exhausted. I don't want you falling asleep on you're date with Lou. I'll unpack and pick out an outfit since I know where you're going. You go shower and do hair and makeup and whatever you think it best fit before putting on clothes." he laughed heading towards my room. I took a look at the clock and noticed it was almost 4. I decided that I could take a quick nap and then shower.

\----------------------------------------------------------

I felt someone lightly tape my shoulder and I woke up. I looked up to see Niall standing above me.

"Harry told me that you need to wake up because it's almost 5 and you have shower and what not. You're not a loud in your room until further notice so you can shower in mine and do make up and what not. Haz grabbed all you're make and shampoo and stuff so you can do that." He said. I surveyed the bag and notice almost everything except my curling iron and bobby pins weren't in there.

"Ni, I don't have my curling iron or bobby pins. I also need to know what color my dress is to do my make up." I asked while grabbing towel from the shelf in the closet. 

"Okay I ask Harry to get it and I'll see if it's okay that I tell the color." he said while running of to my room. I set out my stuff on the dresser and pet the dogs who were currently sleep cutely together on Niall's bed. I snapped a picture and uploaded it to twitter.

EliciaDewhirst:Ahh look at Sqiurt and Nemo all cuddled up together (twitpic)

"Okay here's the items you asked for and the color of your dress is hot pink with gold straps." he said while setting the items on the dresser. He called the dogs out with him as I walked into the bathroom. 

I stripped down and hopped in the shower. I washed my hair and shaved. I stepped out started on my hair. I bobbied my bangs back and warmed up the curling iron. I started on my makeup. I put on some light pink sparkly eye shadow and outlined them in some eyeliner. I made my eye pop by adding some gold eye shadow to the pink. I put some shimmer and bronzer on my cheeks and finished my lips off with a hot pink lipstick and some shiny gloss. The curling iron was warm now so I started to curl my hair. I really hope my hair turns out right. I curled my hair in slight ringlet waves and sprayed some hair spray in. I pulled on my bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom. I saw that my dress was laid out on the bed. Next to it was my infinity ring and some diamond earrings. I put the dress on and the jewelry and turned around and saw Harry standing there with some nude pumps and smirk. I smiled and went to hug him. His arm encircled my waist as I kissed his cheek.

"Haz you've got great styles choices. Are you sure you're not gay" I said while putting on the heels. He laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not gay. I mean did you think I was gay when I kissed you today" he said in my ear as helped me stand straight. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as the memory came back. He chuckled while leading me to my room and opened the door. I felt my jaw drop to the floor as I took in the sight. I had basically the room of princess. There was canopy above the bed and hanging light where hung all around the room. I had walk in closet and it was all neat and put away. You thought I've could have moved in months ago.

"Haz did you do all of this" I asked while walking over to him.

"No actually, I came up with idea but Zayn, Perrie, and Nialler did all the work that's why you weren't allowed to come in when we got here." he said while letting me pass him. Zayn, Perrie and Ni where standing there with big smiles on their faces.

"So do you like it" Zayn asked while breaking away from Perrie, so I could hug him.

"Yes I love you it guys thank you so much" I said while pulling Niall and Perrie.

"You look amazing by the way. Lou won't know what hit him." Perrie winked at me. Zayn and Perrie left. Niall claimed he had things to do and left behind them. I walked back over to Harry who handed me my perfume. I sprayed a little bit and gave him a hug.

"Thank you a Haz really. This is day has been crazy and you've helped me with entire thing." 

"No need to thank me. I had a lot fun today. I wait till Lou gets here to pick you up." I smiled and went to grab my phone. It was 6:45 and I was nervous to say the least. 

"Love you'll be fine Lou already likes you" he laughed while handing me sip of his beer. 

"I know I just want it to be perfect you know" I said while leaning back on the couch. 

 

"If it helps any, you look absolutely stunning babe" he smiled. I looked down at the ground.

-Harry and I made idle chit chat until around 7:15 and went through about 3 beers and 4 shots of Tequila. I looked at my phone and noticed I had a missed text message.

Hey babe, something came up with the band. I can't make it tonight maybe we can try next week - Lou

I sighed and Harry noticed.

"What's wrong love" he asked while setting down his drink.

"Oh nothing Lou's just candled on me. It's okay though." I gave him sad smile. He looked at me with frown as I started to get up and my phone rang. It was Sydney.

"Hey girlfriend what's up." I asked.

"You're supposed to go on date with Lou right.?" she asked.

"Yeah but he canceled, said something came up with the band." I said.

"Nothing came up with the band." Harry said.

"That little horny bastard is out with Eleanor right now. I sent the picture and what not to your email." she said while I quickly ran to my laptop opened my email and clicked on the link. Picture of Lou kissing her outside her flat. Them walking to the store and stuff together like that. I could feel the tears starting my eyes.

"I'm sorry babe, I'd be there if I could you know that. Don't do anything stupid because you're upset make sure Niall or Harry stay with you" she said. I mumbled a quick yes as I continued to scroll down and she hung up. I noticed that there was a new article she had sent me. I clicked on the link and opened it up

 

ELOUNER MAKING A COMEBACK LEAVING ELOUICA IN THE DUST: HACIA???

Louis Tomlinson 24' and Eleanor Calder 22' seen parading around town when they supposedly broke up 2 days ago. What's going with his new beau Elicia Dewhirst 19'. She was seen be very happy with Harry Styles 20'. They walked to Starbucks wearing similar outfits and where just having fun with each other. Rumor has it Styles was helping Dewhirst move of her ex-boyfriends flat. Picture of her ex-boyfriend storming out with a unknown woman coming out after him confirmed that an argument had taken place The two later left arm and arm, she looked very upset as they headed back to boys complex. What was Tomlinson doing, well with the picture taken we can guess he was with Calder at her old flat.

The pictures of Harry and I from today where attached to the bottom and right next to us was her flat.

"Fuck him, you know what we'll go have fun while he stays with cheating slut." Harry was really mad. It was probably the alcohol with both had. He ran up to his flat and I followed. He changed quickly.

We both went outside and hailed a cab. We went to the  
nearest club. I saw the flashes of camera's getting Harry and I walking into the club together. He quickly led me to bar and ordered 2 of the strongest drinks. We downed those quickly and ordered 4 more. We drank more alcohol for what seemed like hours. I stood up and pulled Harry to the dance floor. We were all laughy and giggly, needless to say we were absolutely, positively, pissed. We were just randomly dancing around with each other until Conor Maynard song Can't Say No came one. I spun around and Harry grabbed my waist and he pulled me close to him. I grinded down on him and he ran his down my side and grabbed my hips. I continued to grinded on him, I dropped down to floor and popped back up. I felt him shiver as moved my hips in a circular motion. Our bodies were moving to the base of the music as he gripped my hips tighter. He spun me around and pulled me close to where there was maybe 1 centimeter of space between us. I look in to his emerald eyes and smashed my lips on his. He responded quickly by entangling his fingers in my hair. His tongue grazed my bottom lip for entrance and I gladly opened my mouth and let his tongue explore. We stayed in the heated embrace for the rest of the song.

"You wanna head back" he asked smiling. I giggled and poked his dimple. I nodded. We walked out of the club hand and hand and hailed cab. As soon as we got in cab I heard snaps of cameras. Harry told the driver some directions and he nodded and pulled away from the club. He looked back at me and I climbed on to his lap and straddled his waist. He brought his lips back to mine and gripped my thighs. He started to making his way down my jawline when I let out moan. He smirked and started to lick my neck. He started to kiss down my neck when the cab driver clear his throat. I reluctantly got off Harry's lap and head inside. Harry tossed him a 100 note and said something to him. He came up behind me and started kiss down my neck again.

"Harry not our here, people might see" I giggled while drunkenly trying to open my door. He laughed and took my key from me. He eventually got the door opened and we stumbled inside laughing.

"Shhhh Harry we might wake up Nialler" I laughed and held my finger to my lips while closing the door. He pinned me up against the door. He kissed me again and I entangled my hands in his hair. He groaned as I tugged at it a bit.

"How bout we go into my room so we don't wake my roommate" I winked at him. He nodded eagerly as I lead him to my room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo uh the sex in this chapter and if your not comfy with reading it you can skip past ********* that and it will be all good

Harry P.O.V. 

I felt the lights hit my face as I started to wake up. I opened my eyes and started to take in my surroundings. I saw that my pants and shirt lay on the floor in an unfamiliar room. It took me a second to register where I was. I felt whoever I went to bed with last night stir in my arms and I turned and looked at her. I almost jolted straight out of bed when I saw it was Elicia. Her makeup was a little smudged and her hair was fanning out over her pillow and she looked absolutely beautiful. I smiled at her as she slept peacefully. She moved a little bit and the blanket fell revealing her bare skin and I started to panic. Why was she not wearing a shirt next to me in bed? I took a peek under the covers and realized that we were both naked. I looked back at the ground and saw her dress laying there and last night came rushing back to me.

 

****LE FLASHBACK TIME****

 

We drunkenly stumbled into her flat.

"Shhh Harry we might wake up Nialler." she giggled while holding a finger to her lips. I pinned her against the door and he kissed her again. She ran her fingers through my hair and she started to tug on the curls as I let out a groan. I kissed down her neck and started to suck on the sensitive spot right below her ear.

"How bout we go into my room so we don't wake my roommate" she winked at me while I released her hands. She grabbed my hand as I nodded eagerly while walking to her room.   
As soon as we stepped inside. I attacked her neck again and she let out a moan. I smirked at the affect I had on her. She started to un button my shirt as I slid off the straps of her dress. She backed up from me and let the dress fall to the ground. She only had on her lace underwear and heals and took everything I had in me not to cum right there. She had tattoo of a bird on her hip bone and all I wanted to do was kiss her there as I stared at it. She started to walk towards me while taking of heals and I undid my pants and met her half way. She instantly put her lips on mine. I let my hand trail down her bare waist and grip her butt, she let out a squeal of delight as I squeezed. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I started to walk her over to bed while kissing her neck.

"Fuck Harry you're so good at that" She said as I started to lick down her neck and lay her on the bed.

"Babe you have no idea what I've got in store for you tonight." I winked while climbing on top of her. I kissed her lips and started to kiss my way down her neck. She started to moan again as I licked down to her collarbone. I made my way to down to her breast when she let out another moan.

"Baby don't cum yet, I have so much left to give you" I winked at her while taking one her nipples in my mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head as I slowly sucked on her nipple. She was become frustrated and I knew just how to tease. I slowly brought my hand down her side and put them in her panties. She gasped as my fingers ghosted over her entrance. I chuckled and continued making my way down her chest. I slowly inserted 1 finger and felt how wet she was.

"You're so fucking wet for me aren't you Elicia" I said while pumping my finger in and out. She nodded and whimpered.

"Faster" she moaned. I added another finger and she started to ride my fingers. I pulled them out and she whimpered at the loss of contact. I brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked them.

"Fuck Elicia, you taste so good, I must taste you properly." I said as I placed a single kiss on her lips. I slowly kissed down her stomach until I reached her lacey underwear. I sucked on her tattoo as she let out another breathless moan. I kissed her thighs as I pulled her panties down and threw her legs over my shoulder. I breathed and felt her shudder as my breath hit her clit. My tongue lapped her entrance and she started to moan even louder. I licked a strip up to her clit and started to suck it. She entangled her hands in my hair and fisted the sheets. I heard her breathing pick up and her legs start to tremble. I looked up and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes" I demanded. She opened them quickly and started to whimper.

"Keep your eyes on me the entire time. I wanna see you cum. I wanna see you fall completely apart underneath my touch." I said while locking my eyes with her. She kept her gaze on me as I entered 2 fingers and sucked on her clit. I started to hum on her clit when she lost it. Her back arched off the bed and she dug her heals into my back.

"Fuckk Haz fucking omh my god" she panted while reaching her orgasm. She entangled her hands in my hair I continued to eat her out as she came. 

"You taste so fucking good babe “I said while making my way back up to her mouth and plunged my tongue in so she could taste herself and as she moaned again. She flipped us over and straddled my waist. I moaned as she rutted her hips against mine.

"Haz you're such a fucking tease, you do know that two can play at that game right?" She winked at me while going to kiss my neck. I drew in a quick breathe as she started to suck on my neck. She made her way down to my collarbone.

"You're collarbone was always my favorite thing about you Haz" she said while kissing and suck on my skin. I groaned as she sucked on my nipple. I felt her tongue lick my abs and I shuddered beneath her. She licked down my happy trail and removed my boxers painfully slow. I grunted as she kissed my thigh. She grasped my member and started to pump up and down. I moaned as she ran her finger over the slit. 

"Haz what do you want me to do." She batted her eyelashes   
while pumping me up and down.

"Fuck Elicia, I want you to fucking suck me off" I growled and she laughed.

"Oh Haz what terrible language, someone defiantly impatient." I groaned as she swiped her tongue across the tip. She pulled her hair to the side and started to make her way down my shaft. I thought she would have stopped going down but she tilted her head to angle and let it slide down her throat. I bucked up and she held my hip down as she came off with a pop.

"Haz I forgot to tell you I have no gag reflex but I need you to behave or I won't give you what you want" She said while I whimpered. She started to suck again as I fisted the sheet. I tangled my hand in her hair as she hollowed her cheeks and bobbed up and down. I couldn't take it anymore. 

"Fuck Elicia, I need to fuck you right now" I moaned. She just went faster and I felt the tingle in my stomach as I hit the back of her throat. She cupped my balls with her hand and pumped what wasn't in her mouth.

"Fuck Elic.. I'm gonna cu cu cu cum" I panted. I looked down to her and I was met with lust covered eyes that seem to say who's stopping you. I was sent over the edge as she took my whole member in to her. I felt back arch and my toes curl up as I came into her mouth. She swallowed and licked my shaft clean. 

"Bad girls spit, good girls swallow" she said while coming back up to kiss me. I kissed her back as she put her tongue in my mouth. I could taste myself on her and it turned me on even more. I flipped us around so I was on top of her. My member was still hard and ready for the main event. I stayed just poking her aching entrance as she whimpered.

"Eli what do you want me to do" I said mocking her as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Fucking hell Haz, I want you to fuck me" she said while pulling me down to kiss her. I slowly entered her and she whimpered. 

"God damn it Elicia, you're so fucking tight" I said as I looked up at her face and she had her eyes shut in pain. I looked at her and asked with my eyes if she wanted me to   
continue. 

"Haz's don't stop it'll get better" she pleaded. I was now balls deep in her and waited for her to adjust. I slowly pulled back out and she started to moan out in pleasure. I built up a slow rhythm so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Fuck Haz go harder" she screamed. I pulled all the way out and slammed back in. 

"Right there Harry fuck." She screamed while clawing at my back. I'm pretty sure I'll have marks on my back tomorrow but it felt so good when she did that. I started go faster as she moaned louder. I took one of her boobs and in my hand and started to rub her nipples. I kissed her and trailed my tongue down her neck and started to suck. We were both gonna be marked up tomorrow but by the sounds she's making I'm pretty sure she doesn't care

"Fuck Haz I'm so close" She panted. I grunted into her neck as I sucked. I started to speed up my actions and she sucked on my neck. I pulled her lips back to mine. The kiss was messy and it felt too good. Our tongues battled for dominance as I continued to ride her.

"Elicia babe I'm gonna cum. Do you want me to pull out" I asked while continuing to fuck her.   
"No Haz don't fucking stop" She said while shutting her eyes.

"Fuck Elicia, open your eyes." I moaned. She opened them and it put me closer the edge. I knew she was on the bridge of her orgasm and I was on the bridge of mine. I rode her faster and she let out high pitched scream as she hit her orgasm. Her walls clenched around my member and it sent me over the edge and spilled my contents inside her. My humps became sloppy as I rode out my orgasm. She stopped trembling and tried to reclaim a steady heartbeat. I pulled out and laid down next to her.

"That was the best the sex I've ever had" We said in unison. I tried to breathe normally again. I turned to look at her and she smiled at me. Her makeup was kinda smudged but not too bad, parts of her hair stuck to her face and she had some sweat on her forehead but she still looked absolutely stunning. I leaned over to kiss her and put my arm around her waist. She kissed me back and laid her head on my chest.

"So was I better" I asked while stroking her arm.

"Yes, you defiantly weren't lying today when told Josh you could fuck me better than he could" she laughed while nuzzling into my neck. I laughed as we slowly fell asleep.

****END LE FLASHBLACK****

 

I smiled down at Elicia as I thought about last night but then I remembered that she was upset about Lou when this happened. Fuck what is Lou gonna say when he finds out I fucked her. I have no idea what I'm gonna tell Lou. Wait I don't have to tell him anything because he's fucking Eleanor again. I ran my hand through my hair and felt Elicia stir. I looked at her face and waited for her to open those beautiful blue eyes. She squinted as she opened her eyes.

"Hey" I said while smiling down at her.

"Hi" She smiled up at me. I leaned down to kiss her and was filled with joy as she kissed me back. I pulled away and helped her up.

"Harry, erm I don't really remember what happened last night except for bits and pieces. I do know that I like you a lot because you make feel good but I still do like Lou quite a bit as well so I think that until I get a chance to confront him about yesterday that we keep this between us." she said while throwing on some underwear and pulled my shirt over her arms and started to button up some of the buttons. She walked over to the mirror and started to wipe of her makeup and tame her hair. I laughed at her failing miserably with her hair. 

"I completely agree with you, I like you though. So before we exit this room and go eat food can I kiss you for the possible last time." I asked her while stealing a pair of her joggers. Yes I fit women's joggers, so shush.

"Of course" She said while coming over to me. I put my hands around her waist and she wrapped her hands around my neck. I leaned into kiss her and she met me half way and played with curls on the nape of my neck. I picked her up and spun her around as she smiled into the kiss. We walked out of her room and towards the kitchen. I started to make breakfast as she nursed her hangover on the couch.

"Haz can you pass me the premactol please" she groaned from the couch. I laughed as I mixed the eggs. I went to the cabinet and grabbed the pain killers, then grabbed bottle water and headed over to Elicia, who was groaning into a pillow while watching Jeremy Kyle. I laughed and took the pillow away from her face. I handed her the water and meds.

"Thank you" she said while laying back down. I ruffled her hair and made my way back to the kitchen. I heard some movement from Niall's room and found his door open. 

"Damn Haz, you must have had fun last night." he said while poking the scratch marks on my back. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Oh and by the way, I could hear you and Elicia going at it even after I put my head phones in. Haz I never knew you got so loud" he laughed. I looked down in shame as he poked fun at me. Elicia came walking in and grabbed the carton on juice and poured herself a glass. She sat down next to Niall and he just smirked at her.

"What" She asked Niall.

"Oh nothing but I'm surprised you could even walk after the noises I heard come from your mouth last night" Niall said as she choked on her juice. She looks at me and silently asked me if I said anything. I shook my head as she turned to Niall.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." she said while I finished cooking the eggs.

"Love the whole complex could hear what I'm referring too. You don't have to worry about Lou we've kinda of shunned him for going to Eleanor's yesterday. I almost positive they slept together and it wasn't a drunken mistake. You two on the other hand, were super fucking giggly and oblivious to everyone that you didn't even notice me sitting on the couch with the dogs as Haz basically fucked you on the door." Niall said while pulling toast out of the toaster.

"Well I kissed Haz when we were sober so I guess I was in the wrong too." she said while eating some eggs. Niall's eyes bugged out of his head and stared at me. He knew Lou and I's past with Eleanor.

"We we're trying to show off in front of her cunt of ex and cum guzzling skank of ex roommate." I laughed as she groaned.

"Oh well I guess that's okay." Niall said while finishing off his toast. Elicia walked back over to the couch and groaned as she laid down.

"Ahh does wittle Eli have a hangover" Niall said while walking towards the couch and poking her cheek. She swatted his hand threatened to punch him in his Niall Jr. if he didn't leave her alone. He yelped and ran to the kitchen.

"Babe don't you have Uni today." I asked as I walked over to where she lay to rub her head, She just groaned again.

"Yes and I don't wanna go. Can you call my friend Rebecca and have her get my work" she asked me. I chuckled as she continues to nurse her hang over. 

"Go lay down I'll call Rebecca and tell her drop it off or better yet I'll go pick it up. Josh goes to same Uni as you right. I like pissing him off because his face gets all red and when he breathes all fast he looks like a monkey." I said while draping a blanket over her. She mumbled some response into the pillow that sounded like fucking wanker and I laughed. I headed back to the kitchen and saw Niall standing there with his hands on his waist. I stared at him with confused eyes as he glared at me.

"Haz really, I can see the look in your eyes again." he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What look, I'm just helping a friend in need."

"Yeah that friend in there is one you had sex with while your best mate was seeing her. Now you're being all lovey dovey with her and being like a school boy with a crush on the hot older girl. Do I need to remind you what happened the last time when a girl came between you and Lou." he said. I hung my head down as I thought of Eleanor. 

"Well Lou should have thought of that before he decided to go fuck his ex and fuck with Elicia's emotions. He fucking told her that something came up with band to get out the date last night so he could go fuck Eleanor." I said. I saw his facial expression soften as he spoke.

"Haz because he did that, you automatically assume its okay to get piss drunk and fuck? I think you should just let her talk to him mate, maybe he has a valid explanation." he said. I sighed because I knew he was right as much as I just wanted to have Elicia to myself, Niall was right.

"I'm always right" he said as if he was reading my thoughts. I chuckled as I walked into his room to borrow some clothes. I quickly changed and walked back out. I was almost in the room when a thought hit me. Did we use protection last night?

"Hey Eli um you're on the pill right?" I asked while walking into living room.

"Yeah but I missed a few days because it was at my old flat . Shit did we use a condom last night." She said while trying to sit up but failing because of her headache.

"Babe don't worry I call Paul, he can get you the morning after pill. It won't look suspicious to anyone because it's Paul. He can bring it here and yeah I'll get your school work and then we can chill or whatever." I said   
while getting my phone out.

"Yeah that'd be great, I think one of you and one of me is enough. We don't need a mixture of us running around. I'm pretty sure that kid would be naked all the time and hate everything to do with clothes" she laughed. I lift the pillow she was laying and put on my lap. She instantly got comfortable again and started to doze off. I chuckled at the girl’s ability to sleep more than Zayn as I called Paul.

"Hey Paul, are you busy?"

"No. I just got done shopping for the wife. Why?"

"Can you possibly pick up the morning after pill, please don't ask why but I need it as soon as possible" I said. He sighed and mumbled a quick agreement and said he'd be there soon. I thanked him and put my phone down. 

I started to run my fingers through Elicia hair as she slept. She made cute little noises and sigh of content as she slept peacefully on the couch with me. I couldn't stop think of how right this all seem to be. I know I had to face the cold hard reality in few hours when the inevitable discussion with Lou arises but until then I can stay in my peaceful fantasy until the challenge presents itself. I sighed as I laid my head back on the couch and dozed off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has changing view points

Elicia P.O.V

 

I woke up on the couch and felt someone's hand in my hair. I looked up and saw Harry with his head laid on the back out of the couch and his mouth slightly open. I grabbed my phone off the table and snapped a quick picture.

 

EliciaDewhirst: @Harry_Styles Is just to tuckered out from cooking breakfast for @NiallOfficial and I #thankshazza #wakeupimbored

I laughed at the responses coming in. I felt Harry move slightly and he groaned. I looked at his face saw his eyes flutter open and he looked down at me with his emerald eyes and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach as he smiled down at me. I am suppose to be feeling butterflies for his best friend not him, but it feels so right and easy to be with Haz, but Lou is with Eleanor again so I guess I shouldn't feel too bad. I started having a war with my thoughts when I felt someone poke my cheek and it pulled me out of my head.

"You know if you over think things you get wrinkles and you're too pretty to have wrinkles." He laughed as I glared at him.

"So you dated Taylor Swift and when she freaking smiles she looks like a freaking grandma." I said to him as he sighed and muttered something about management.

"I think we should go get some coffee and grab you're Uni work because you're too sassy when you're not properly caffeinated. We should probably walk the puppies too." Harry said while stroking my hair. Shit, I have a meeting at 2 with Ms. Ellie and I was suppose to meet up with Jack for our little gab sesh. I groaned and turned towards Harry.

"I have a meeting at 2 for my new job. Then I have my little coffee with my gay best friend." I groaned again. This is all his fault for taking me out and getting me drunk when I had shit to do today.

"Blah Blah Blah, it was your idea to drink 4 shots Tequila here last night." He said. Shit did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did say that out loud." He laughed.

"I really need to learn how to not think out loud." I muttered to myself, stretching out on the bed.

"Ehh, I think it's cute when you think out loud but whatever. Okay go get dressed and what not." Harry said while eyeing my exposed stomach.

"Like what you see, Styles?" I flirted. I mentally kicked myself for being such a flirt, I wasn't supposed to do that.

"Oh babe yes I do." He said while winking. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as he continued to eye me up and down. I bit down on my bottom lip as I met his eyes and saw them starting to turn a darker shade of green that I was too familiar with. My stomach started to tingle as I stuck out my hand.

"Oh sush Haz you have shit to do." I said while pulling him off the couch. He grabbed the cups from the table and walked towards the Kitchen.

"I'll finish the dishes and get the dogs ready for a walk. Paul should be here so we can take care of our slight mistake. It'll be around 12:30 so we'll hop in your lame Audi drive to Starbucks pick up coffee and Jack."

"You had the same exact one a few years back." I said, interuppting him. He rolled his eyes as I stuck my tongue out.

"As I was saying, I'll drive you to your meeting and while you're taking care of that I'll go get your Uni work with Jack because he'll know where to go and also it'll be funny to see Josh's face when he sees me being all buddy with Jack because I know Jack doesn't like him and Josh hates me sooo. . ." I ran up to him and hugged him. I jumped on him and squeezed him. He laughed into my hair and kissed my forehead.

"At least you're the smart one in this friendship. Honestly, I would have spent the next half hour trying to figure out what to do." I pecked his cheek and ran off to my room and grabbed a pair of black joggers and my white vans. I pulled a beanie over my head. I grabbed my phone and headed back out the living room. Harry was already waiting there with dogs and 2 bags.

"Well Well Well wearing my clothes 2 days in a row, keep this up and people might think we're dating." He said while putting arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes.

"Can it Styles, I just like your clothes." I nudged him playfully while grabbing Nemo's leash. We headed out towards the doors and we put our glasses on.

"Hey we're matching again." he pointed out before opening the door. I looked down at Harry he was wearing my black joggers, and a button up shirt with a white v neck underneath. He also was wearing a beanie and white vans. I laughed.

"People are defiantly gonna think we're a couple, can't wait to read the articles about us on Sugarscape." I said while pointing between the both of us.

We walked outside and they're were about 10 paps. Harry and I put our heads down until we could look up again. We walked for a few blocks and ended being chased back by fangirls, I guess it was good things the puppies went as soon as we got outside. We rushed inside the house and started to regain our breath. We walked inside the flat and immediately collapsed on the floor. I looked over at Harry and started laughing because he was more out of breath than I was.

"Harry you run around on stage and doing god knows what else up there and you're outta breathe from running 3 blocks?" It was more of a jab at him then a real question, but he answered me anyways.

"We can take breaks up there, I didn't get a chance to catch my breath out there." he said while helping me up.

"Ahh look at the puppies." I said while pointing at the dog bed where the puppies were currently cuddled up together by the couch.

He put his arm around my waist and nodded. I felt the butterflies erupt in my stomach yet again, as I turned to look at him. He smiled and leaned into kiss me. I met him half way and placed my lips on his. He slipped his other hand around my neck and entangled his hand in my hair. I gripped his waist with one hand and the other had a firm grip in his curls as his tongue traced my bottom lip. I wouldn't let him in and I started to chuckle as he grew impatient.

"Fine I won't kiss you since I can't use tongue." he said while pulling away. I laughed as he sauntered over to couch to pout like toddler when he sat down. I walked over to him and straddled his lap as I pushed him back on the couch.

"Haz don't be a little baby because little babies can't do this." I crashed my lips on his and was immediately met with his tongue. I put both hands in his curls as he gripped my butt. He groaned when I took his bottom lip in between my teeth and lightly bit down. Someone cleared their throat behind us and we turned. In the door way stood Perrie, Zayn, Niall, and Paul. Perrie and Zayn were shocked and Niall just smirked.

"Elicia, I think we should establish a sign that says not to come in, and hang it on our door. I was thinking a sock on the door handle but the door wasn't shut so." Niall laughed while walking over to Squirt and Nemo. I blushed a deep shade of red as I climbed off Harry's lap.

"Here Haz, I'm not gonna get this again next time you'll get yourself. Don't be a fool, wrap ya tool." Paul said while handing Harry a pharmacy bag and walked out the door.

"So um does anyone wanna exactly say what Zayn and I just walked in on." Perrie said while shutting the door behind Paul. Harry passed me the bag and I grabbed Perrie's hand and led her to my bedroom.

"Haz you explain to Zayn and I'll explain to Perrie." I said while shutting my bedroom door behind me.

"Okay spill Elicia, What happened with Lou? Didn't you guys go on date last night?" She asked.

"Lou canceled on me to go fuck Eleanor. Harry had spent the whole day helping me pack and stuff. I was really nervous about my date, so we had couple drinks while waiting on Lou. He texted me saying shit came up with the band. My best friend, Sydney, texted me a link to website about what Lou had actually been up to. He was seen out with Eleanor all day and then there were pictures of him pinning her up against wall and shit and I was upset and already dressed up for our date. Haz decided we should just go fun any way and we went to the nearest club. We got completely wasted and ended up fucking. I woke up this morning and he was still there and it felt nice. He made breakfast and Niall commented on how loud we were. I have no idea what my feelings are right now because I'm an emotional mess and Harry's been really supportive about it and that's why I keep kissing him." I told her. She pulled me in for hug and I felt the tears stinging in my eyes.

"Honey its okay. I had no idea Lou lied to you, but you still like him right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but I sorta like Haz though he's been really sweet to me the past couple of days. I'm planning on speaking to Lou after I get coffee with a friend later." I told her.

"Well at least you're gonna talk to him. Okay so now on to the fun stuff how was Haz? Did you guys use protection?" she asked, nudging me in the stomach with her elbow.

"Woah, Perrie slow down." I laughed.

"Sorry it's just no girl has every stuck around long enough for us to ask. Except Taylor, but she was kinda of bitch and didn't put out so. Not that any of us were actually interested in what those two did together." I chuckled at her expression.

"Okay well Haz was fucking great in bed and like he was just amazing. He did this thing with his tongue that literally left me shaking. I guess I was good according to Niall because he has never heard Haz get that vocal. No we didn't use protection because we we're too drunk to remember so that I have this." I said while pulling the meds out of the bag.

"So those were the noises Zayn and I heard last night, Naughty girl." Perrie winked at me and began laughing.

"Oh shut up Pezza, I don't ask you about Zayn." I said.

"Okay on a serious note, I've got one more question and I'll never ask you about your sex life with Harry ever again." She said.

"Ask way."

"How big was he.? Just tell me when to stop." she said while measureing with her hands.

"I'm not gonna answer that but he was erm very good." I said while trying not to think about his size.

"So that means he has a huge penis." she laughed as I hung my head in shame as she continued to poke fun at me. She laughed as my cheeks turned redder. We heard a slight knock at the door and turned our heads.

"Come in." I sang.

"Hey love did you take it yet." Haz asked while walking in the room. I shook my head and held the package up. He passed me a bottle of water and I quickly took the pills.

"Well now we don't have to worry about a little you or me running around." I chuckled. He opened his arms for a hug and I gladly went into them. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.

"Paul said that you might experience some nausea later but other than that you should be fine." he said while releasing me.

"Thank you Hazza." I pecked his cheek and sighed.

"So we still have to go pick up Jack in about 20 minutes. Do you wanna head out?" He asked. I nodded. I went to grab my phone and noticed Perrie standing there.

"Okay that was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life. If you totally just wanna bitch slap Lou for being a dick and lying I'm all for it. I'm for sure a Hacia shipper." she laughed while handing me my phone.

"Hey, I totally ship Zerrie." I laughed and she smiled. I waved goodbye to Zayn and Niall while I made my way to the door. Harry and I made our way too my car.

"So what is this job interview you have to go to today.?" Harry asked me while we got into the car.

"Actually I have to do my paperwork because she hired me on the spot. It's the pet shop where Lou and I got Nemo and Squirt." I said while buckling in the seat belt. I saw Harry visibly tense up at the mention of Lou's name.

"Haz don't worry okay, I'll talk to him. Yeah we were in the wrong by sleeping together, but he completely lied to me to get out of our date to bang his ex-girlfriend while being completely sober, us on the other hand, well we were maybe, definatly a little-- more than drunk." I laughed.

"Love, we were completely pissed." He said while chuckling. We pulled up to Starbucks and hoped out to meet Jack. We walked in and saw him behind the counter and waved.

"Same as yesterday I presume, and why we're you not in Econ this morning I was beginning to think you bailed me." He laughed.

"No I am not gonna bail on you. Yes the same as yesterday. I was not in class today because Styles over here got me drunk and I woke up with a massive hangover." I said while pointing to Harry.

"Oi Styles I told you not get her drunk without me around." Jack laughed.

"Sorry bro, the alcohol was there and she ordered the first round." Harry said while laughing. I hit him on the back of the head.

"You guys are horrible, I feel like I made the worst decision by introducing you too." I groaned while grabbing my coffee.

"Well love, you'll just have to put up with us because I like Jack and he's hilarious." Harry said while tapping my nose. I scrunched up as Jack took a picture. I groaned as I turned towards him.

"Yes Elicia I just took a picture and no I'm not going to delete it. I already uploaded to Instagram and Twitter." Jack laughed while handing Harry his drink. I walked off towards the car to be pulled back by Harry.

"Oh love just calm down we're just having some fun." He said while encircling his arms around my waist, I sighed and leaned into his embrace and he kissed my hair.

"Love birds stop flirting, I would actually like to hang out with my best friend." Jack screamed from the backseat. I laughed as I got out of Harry's embrace and slide into the front seat.

"You know you'll have to take Harry to all my classes because he forgot to call Becca to get my work." I told Jack while Harry pulled on the street towards the pet shop.

"Why can't you do that Elicia?"

"Because I have to fill out the paperwork for my new job and Harold here said he'd get my work."

"Oi my name is not Harold." Harry said while poking my stomach.

"Oh I don't care HAROLD, I will call you HAROLD as much as I want." I said while poking his stomach.

"You weren't calling me Harold in bed last night." He muttered. I heard a gasp from the backseat.

"YOU GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER." Jack exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as we came to a stop outside the pet shop.

"Yes, Haz will explain what happened, I on the other hand have to get to my job. You too play nice and please piss off Josh." I said while unbuckling my seat belt.

"That I will have pleasure in doing." Harry said I reached over to hug him and kiss his cheek. He kissed my forehead and released me.

"Bye, I'll see you around 3." I said while exiting the car, he smiled and winked at me. I felt the butterflies erupt in my stomach again before I pulled Jack into a hug as he kissed my cheek.

"You will give me the all the nitty gritty details of your sexcapdes with Mr. Styles last night love." Jack said while releasing me.

"Your worse than Perrie." I exclaimed and rolled my eyes as they sped off in the direction of my university.

"Oh shut it love, whining is not attractive." He laughed while getting into the car.

 

Harry P.O.V.

 

As soon as we dropped her off, Jack turned towards me.

"So what's up with you two." he asked while I pulled off the curb.

"Errm well.. so erm basically um we slept together." I stuttered out.

"Oh I gathered that, I'm talking about emotionally."

"Well she kinda likes me and I really liked her. I noticed there was something different about her as soon as she stepped in the dressing room with Lou."

"So what do you like about her." he asked.

"I like the way she's able to hold a conversation. She takes her the tea the same way I do. She smells really nice, the fact that she doesn't think she's attractive is really attractive. She loves reading and writing. She's so strong despite her troubled past. I like the fact that she wasn't afraid to open up to me about her scars. She has tattoos and wants more. She can dance and doesn't mind embarrassing herself. She's really cute when she deeply thinking about something or trying to figure out what to do. She acts like a child when it comes to waking up and she loves animals. She has beautiful personality. She has beautiful singing voice. She looks really good in my clothes. She doesn't need makeup to look better. I love running my finger threw her hair while she's asleep. The fact the she like to cuddle. Her favorite movies are Love Actually and The Breakfast club. She is really sweet and cares way too much for others. I like seeing her eyes light up when we're talking about her dreams of having a salon. The fact that she completely loses herself in her music when she has her headphones in. The way she is so clumsy when she first wakes up. I just really like everything about her."

"Wow you've fallen completely under her spell, seemed like Lou had too for a little while anyway." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"She just has this certain quality about her that draws people in, and when they get to know her a little bit they start to love her. She generally a people person." Jack said.

"Well I really do care about her, that's why I've been helping her the past couple of days because I hated seeing her cry. She looked so broken and hurt yesterday when Lou canceled on her, she was already upset because of the shit that happened with Josh earlier in the day." I said while pulling into the parking lot of the university.

"What happened with Josh?"

"He slut of a girlfriend basically had sex with him in front of her and even after all the shit she went through I can tell she still loves him. She hurting more than she lets on."

"Well the fucking prick is gone for good if I have thing to do with it. I don't care if I end up in the hospital again." He spat.

"What do you mean again?" I asked.

"Well about 4 months ago, I was on my way over to her flat to study for our Economics test the next day and heard an argument take place." He sighed. I urged with my hand to continue.

"I walked in saw josh punch her face and she fell to the ground where he repeatedly kicked her and then spit on her and said she's a worthless piece of shit because she didn't know her place. I rushed over to them started to punch him and he broke my arm and gave me black eye." I was completely enraged by the time he finished his statement, Who in their right mind would hit her? She's such a sweet girl and would never intentionally hurt someone. I'm gonna fucking kill Josh, he had absolutely no right to hit Elicia.

"Haz calm down, she's fine now. She's got you, Zayn, Niall, and Liam looking after her now, maybe even Lou in the future. She's had me since day one so I think it'll be okay. I'm pretty sure Perrie and Danielle would beat the living shit out of him if he ever tried to again because lets face it those two girls are scary." he said while trying to calm me down.

"Can I ask why he hit her." I questioned while trying to unclenched my hands from the wheel.

"Well they had gotten to argument about the rent because her and the other girl, Sarah, that used to live there we're picking up his half of the rent. He hasn't had a stable job since he was 16. She went to talk about it and he yelled her. She said something along the lines of I don't know how much longer I'm gonna put up with your bullshit and he pushed her against the wall and slapped her and she fought back which resulted in him punching and kicking her." he spat out. I could tell he was pissed. I was beyond mad at him by this point.

"It's okay, we'll get him in the future. Was that his first time hitting her?" I said while sliding into a parking spot.

"I highly doubt it, she showed up to school with bruises all the time but she was really clumsy so I never questioned until after that night. The weeks following the incident she didn't come to Uni unless she had too and did all her classwork online. I made sure to go check on her every day to make sure she didn't have any more bruises. I found a few more and I flipped out. She told me not to tell anyone because she could take care of herself, when she obviously couldn't. I know you haven't met Syndey yet but she found out about Josh hitting her while they we're back in America, she's probably the only person who's was able to get him to stop. She basically scared the living shit out of him before they came here. I guess since now that she's a country away he figured he could do whatever he want with her." He said before we exited the car. I took a few deep breaths before I calmed down and exited the car

"So lead the way my trusty comrade." I said while we walked into the school. Jack and I made small as talk as we passed through the halls. I saw Josh and made my way over to him.

"So you're done with her now, came here to find someone else." he said while coming towards me.

"No I came to give you warning. You ever lay your hand on her again you will personally have to answer to me." I said to him, in hushed tone so I didn't attract attention.

"You know what I bet when you're done with her, she'll come crawling back to me. I'll take her back too, she was a whiny bitch but a really good fuck." he said. Jack was at my side in instant to keep me from launching myself at him.

"Oh so you swing both way Styles, got your little gay boyfriend holding you back. You know Jack I'm not afraid to put you back in the hospital." Josh said while inching closer to Jack. Jack flared his nostrils and took a deep breath as I stepped in between them. I pushed Jack back while holding Josh in place.

"Josh I fucking told you, touch her or Jack I will personally kick your ass. Unless you want me to right now I advise you to stop instigating shit." I said calmly.

"You know what Styles, I bet you can't even fuck her good. I mean it's pretty obvious Jack here is your boyfriend, did you picture him the entire time you were fucking her. I can guarantee she was thinking of me." He smirked. I lunged and punch him in his jaw. He fell flat on the ground with a shocked expression on his face.

"Just to let you know, I asked her after last night. Her exact words were 'yes Haz, you were better than him.' So you can shut the fuck up and go back to fucking your orange girlfriend or are you cheating on her too?" I questioned him and he was still in shock,

"Have fun knowing your girl is just gonna come back to me in the end." he while standing up and blocking my path to leave.

"Highly unlikely, I'm a fucking popstar who can treate her to fancy things and surprise her with little things every day. You got no job and no stable relationship that she'll never come back to you. I bet you don't even know what she was going to Uni for because all you viewed her as is an object of pleasure, when she ovbiously so much more. Now if you'll please excuse me I've got to get my girlfriend's classwork because unlike you I know how to treat women and be nice. Next time, If I heard you laid a hand on Elicia , Jack or any other girl, I will personally put you in the hospital." I said while punching him one more time as I turned back to Jack who was shocked.

"So we have like 3 classes left to get her work right." I said while walking away with Jack.

"Yeah Haz, I really hope that you stick around. She really needs someone like you around." he said while pulling me into a side hug.

"Well I plan on staying around as long as she will let me because even though I do have romantic feelings towards her, she is great friend and I plan on keeping her around." I said to Jack as we walked into her next class.

We got through the last couple of classes quickly without being noticed. We passed by the nurses office and I saw Josh in there nursing a black eye. I smirked as we walked out of the building.

"So Haz, you think you're ever gonna get the guts to actually ask Elicia out on a date?" Jack asked as we got back in the car.

"I hope so because I'd really like to take her out and treat her really special since I've had the experience of what her ex was like." I said while merging on to the street.

"What are you gonna do if she patches things up with Lou?" he said. I sighed and began to think about what I would actually do. Should I just Lou have her because he called dibs or actually fight for her.

"I actually don't know, what do you suggest?"

"Well it depends, I still haven't got her side of the whole triangle thing. I'll shoot you text after I talk to her." he said.

I nodded and put my number in his phone. He took my phone and put his in there as well. We still had a little bit of time left so we picked up some lunch and got a some for Elicia as well. We drove back to the pet shop and saw her conversing with 2 elderly people. I quickly parked and ran over to where she was leaving Jack to carry everything.

"Ahh so this must be Harry." the elderly women said while extending her hand to me.

"I don't like handshakes they make me feel like a business man." I said while pulling her into a hug, she chuckled. She leaned over to Elicia and I saw her face turn bright red as she nodded. I chuckled as I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey love." I said while burring my face in her hair.

"Hi" she said while looking up at me.

"You know you never greet me that way Elicia, and to think I have your food. Wow great way to treat your best friend." She rolled her eyes and pulled him into hug.

"Well Ms.Ellie I'll see you Friday for my first shift." She said while walking back towards Ms.Ellie. She pulled her into a hug and turned towards the man.

"It was lovely to finally meet you Joseph." She said while pulling him to hug.

"You too love, this old bird hasn't shut up about you since last Friday." he said while Ms.Ellie slapped him on the back of the head. He leaned down to kiss her and she blushed.

That's the kinda of relationship I want. The kind were we could be married for years and I'm still able to make my wife blush by the touch of my lips. I wanna be able to wake up with someone and find a new thing that I love about them every day.

"So what did Ms.Ellie say back there?" I asked her as we pulled away from the pet shop.

"She asked me if you we're really good in bed because you had this look about you." she blushed and I chuckled.

"So do you guys just wanna go back to complex or.."

"Let's just head to the complex, then we can work on the homework from Econ as well." Jack said while Elicia groaned. I heard her mutter something and I could barely make it out but what I did manage to catch is it's just because you wanna see the place where I had sex with Haz.

"I'm offended that you would think that babe, I wanna see your room. Meet the puppies, hit on Niall. I mean what?" Jack laughed.

I chuckled from the driver's seat as Elicia just rolled her eyes. We pulled up to the complex and parked. We ran inside quickly so we didn't get hounded by the paps. I laughed as Jack basically dragged Elicia to her flat and shut the door. I walked up the stairs with a lot on my mind. I'm falling for Elicia just like I did with Ele. It's almost an identical situation. She met Lou first, they started to talk and kiss but I made my way into her heart and almost had until Lou decided she was worth the fight. I can't believe Louis though, he fucking lied to her. I don't know what to do anymore. I guess I'll just have to talk to Lou when he gets home. I should probably shower I smell like sex and Elicia. It's a good combination but probably not for talking with Lou. I checked my phone and saw I had 1 text message.

From:Jackthegayguywhoilove 

She really likes and would say yes if you asked her on a date. SO FUCKING GO FOR IT, also I heard how great you were in bed, I'm very impressed Styles. You left her speechless.

I smiled as I headed towards the bathroom with thoughts of Elicia fluttering through my mind.

 

Louis P.O.V.

 

I woke up in Ele's flat, not quite able to remember yesterday. I surveyed the room around us and trying to remember. I looked next to me and saw Ele curled up into my side and started to remember.

*Le Flashback Time*

Ele and I had just back from dinner, because we both had gotten hungry while packing up my stuff. We had a discussion and both apologized for what happened in our relationship.

"Well I've got date tonight so I might wanna get back and start getting ready, I can get the rest of my stuff sometime during the week." I said while standing up to leave.

"Come on Lou, just one more beer and then you can go. This will probably be last time we'll ever do this together just the two of us." she said. I looked at her and started to think back when we first got together. I smiled and nodded as she went to grab a beer from the kitchen. She came back with 2 beers and handed me one. I took a swig and it had a funny taste to it but beer is beer none the less.

*End Le Flashback*

Eleanor started to stir beside me as I felt the sheet move. I looked under the covers and realized we we're wearing no clothes. I shook Ele awake and she groaned.

"What Louis." She said while starting to wake up.

"Um well let's see. We broke up 3 days ago and somehow I'm naked in your bed and can't remember much of last night." I said while pulling on some random boxers off the floor to cover myself. She pulled on some underwear and a t-shirt which oddly enough was mine. She pulled her hair into a bun.

"We got back together last night remember." she said as I started to remember more.

*Le Flashback Time*

"I'm really sorry for everything I put you through Lou." Eleanor said while standing up. I tried to stand up but my mind was fuzzy and my legs weren't working

"it's fine but I really must be going." I said. I stood up and tried to hug her but my mind had other ideas. I almost fell and Ele caught me. She looked me dead in the eye and leaned into kiss me. I felt her lips press themselves on mine as she undid my shirt. I tried to tell her stop but my attempts went unheard.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good Lou, that'll you forgot whoever you asked out last night." she said while dragging me to her room.

*End Le Flashback*

I shot up from the bed and ran to the Kitchen and ran towards the trashcan. I found what I was looking for a bag labeled ecstasy and rupheeis.

"WHAT THE FUCK ELE, YOU THOUGHT WE GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER YOU DRUGGED AND RAPED ME." I screamed at her.

"YES BECAUSE WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE TOGETHER, I NEVER WANTED TO BREAK UP LOU." She hollered back. I groaned in frustration. I ran back to her room and got dressed.

"You're completely fucking delusional if you think I want you back. Ele you cheated on me for 6 months and then suddenly when I'm interested in another girl after WE BREAK UP you want me in your life. Seriously what the fuck did you expect me to do mope around for a year and half then kill myself because you were all happy and I was broken hearted. No if you haven't noticed I've been trying to get over you for the past 6 months and I finally did because a beautiful girl named Elicia came into my life and she showed me more compassion in 4 days than you did our entire relationship."

"I knew I should have chosen Harry 3 year's ago." she said while throwing my shirt at me and pulling on another one.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. You know what fine go ahead and say that because I defiantly regret dating you. You're a heartless bitch who doesn't know how to close her god damn legs to someone with penis. Yeah Harry told me what happened at his mom's house 3 years ago on my fucking birthday and I know Josh had sex with you too. I know it was a drunken mistake but still you didn't have the damn lady balls to tell me when you came to my house and had sex with me. Seriously Ele how many other guys have had ride on you since we've been together. I know at least 3 because I caught with that wanker Aiden who works Tesco 6 months ago. I seriously don't know what I did to you to make you cheat on me but I've been completely faithful to you. I've had plenty of chances to cheat on you while I was in America but no I said I've got a beautiful girl at home whom I love and is waiting for me but I come to find out nope she's opening her legs for some other fucking guy." I spat out at her.

"I had needs that you weren't able to fulfill because you were gone all the damn time."

"Oh ever heard of a fucking hand or vibrator because I'm pretty fucking sure the only damn action I had while we were touring, because I'm in a fucking band, was my fucking hand. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to fulfill your damn needs but seriously if you expect me to say sorry for performing you're sadly disappointed. A REAL FUCKING GIRLFRIEND WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT HER BOYFRIEND IS DOING WHAT HE LOVES AND WOULD WAIT FOR HIM TO COME BACK AND THEN SHOW HIM HOW MUCH SHE FUCKING MISSED HIM." I screamed while walking out the door.

I faintly heard a 'Fuck You Louis' as I hit the lift button but I could care less I mean who in the right mind drugs there ex because they wanna get back together. Normal people would just talk to them or try win them back with stupid gifts and pick up lines. No I have the crazy psycho bitch of an ex-girlfriend who drugged me. I shook my head as I made my way to my car. I sent a quick text to Ele. I really should change her name in my phone to like Satan or Crazy Bitch.

To: Ele 

I'll be back on Wednesday to pick up my things. Liam and Haz will be with me so don't try anything stupid. I'm gonna tell the guys exactly what happened so don't try to cover it up. - Louis

From: Ele 

Whatever fuck you, just so you know don't think that I'm out of your life for good. I'll be back.- Eleanor 

I 

grumbled to my steering wheel as I read the text message. What the fuck does she mean 'I'll be back' this isn't the fucking Terminator when someone doesn't want you back you tend to stay away. I drove all the way to complex having a war with my thoughts. I decided to finish checking my phone before I went inside. I noticed that Elicia had not texted me since last night which was odd.

To Elicia 

Hey babe, something came up with the band. I can't make it tonight maybe we can try next week- Lou

I cursed aloud as I re read the text message, Elicia probably thinks I fucking lied to her. I should probably check twitter. I scrolled through twitter when one article caught my. It was talking about Harry and Elicia getting drunk and being super touchy. I was angry but I guess she was upset and had every right to go out and get drunk. I know she's really touchy feely when she's drunk so maybe it's nothing. I trudged up the stairs to my flat and heard the shower running. I knew Harry was home. I heard the shower go off as I made some Tea for myself. I heard the familiar steps coming towards the Kitchen and I braced myself for the argument.

"You have literally 5 minutes to explain yourself, because you did not see the look on Elicia's face when she found out you lied." he said.

"Well to make a long story short, Ele drugged and raped me. She wanted me back and I told her no "I said and I saw his face fall. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and he had a few love bites and scratches up and down his long torso.

"Haz you marked to high hell, who did it to you. I promise I won't tell the boys." I laughed and gave a laugh and shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure she'll tell you herself." he said.

"Who will?"

"Just leave it Lou, go talk to Elicia. She is still pretty upset."

"I know, I can't believe Ele did this."

"You should probably go talk to Elicia mate." He said, he gave me a sad smile. I knew he was upset, I just didn't know why. I walked down to Elicia flat and knocked on the door. I was met with a guy.

"Hey, um who might you be." I asked.

"Oh I'm Jack, Elicia's gay best friend who's trying to convert Niall to the dark side." he said and I heard Niall booming laughter from the living room.

"Good luck with that mate, I've got a thing for Elicia's friend Sydney, she's this really hot and hilarious Victoria Secret model." he said while wiggling his eye brows at Jack. Jack rolled his and scoffed as he shut the door behind me.

"Why must all the hot guys be straight." He said while sitting next to Niall.

"Where's Elicia's"

"She's in the shower because she's be out all day and claimed she smelt weird. When in all reality she spent most of the morning nursing a hangover." Niall laughed. I walked towards her room and opened the door. I shut it behind me and waited for her to get out of the shower. I could the hear the song she was singing.

If I don't say this now I will surely break 

As I'm leaving the one I want to take 

Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait 

My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh, 

Be my baby 

Ohhhhh 

Oh, oh 

Be my baby 

I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go 

Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know 

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around 

You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh 

Be my baby 

Ohhhhhh 

Oh, oh 

Be my Baby 

I'll look after you 

And I'll look after you

I smiled as I began to sing along. I heard the shower stop and she began to hum. I stoop up as I heard the door open. she came out drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing some short shorts and white V-neck and she looked absolutely breath taking.

"Hi Lou." she said while stopping in the door way.

"Hi Elicia." I said while coming towards her.

"So what exactly happened." She said while making her way towards me.

"Well basically, Ele and I had to get some stuff to pack up all my stuff because I had more than I thought so we bought that and ended up getting hungry while we're packing. We had beer and she put drugs into mine and we ended fucking. She tried to trick me this morning say that we got back together. I remember exactly what happened because she didn't put enough of the drug in me. We had blow out argument and came back here." I told her. She looked down at the ground. I lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes.

"What's wrong love? That should be good news because now we can go on the date like we planned." I said. She had tears threatening to spill over.

"You can tell me what wrong love is, I won't be mad. Did you do something last night because you we're upset?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's fine love, I promise I won't be angry at all." I told her while pulling her in my arms, she mumbled something into my chest that I couldn't quite make out.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't hear you." I felt my heart drop at the next few words I heard.

"I slept with Harry."


	16. Chapter 16

Louis P.O.V.  
"I slept with Harry."  
"I slept with Harry."  
"I slept with Harry."  
The words kept repeating themselves in my head as I sat there slightly shocked at what she just told me. She slept with Harry, the same Harry that slept with Ele 3 years ago. The same Harry that fought with me over Ele 3 years ago. The same Harry that Eleanor said she should have chosen over me this morning. That same Harry is my best friend and he slept with the girl that I'm falling for. I shook my head as Elicia cried harder. I rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. She started to pull away as she muttered something and I pulled her back she laid her head on my chest. I didn't care that my shirt was getting soaked. The only thing that I cared about was the girl I’m falling for is in my arms crying and apologizing for something that was bound to happen with the amount of alcohol that was in her system. She probably would have tried to sleep with Niall if they had been in the same situation.   
"I feel terrible because I know that I hurt you. You're probably really pissed at me but please don't go yell at Harry, it's not his fault at all. We had way too much to drink and…" she sobbed into my chest, not able to finish her sentence.  
"I'm not angry, love, at all." I said while pushing her face gently up from my chest and wiping away some tears.  
"I'm so sorry Lou, I honestly didn't mean to hurt you and neither did Harry." she said and sniffled.  
"Love, you don't have to be sorry. I understand you were upset because you had thought I lied and got drunk, which resulted in you and Haz having sex. When in all reality my psycho bitch of an ex-girlfriend drugged and raped me to say we got back together and to start shit, sent you a text message saying something came up with the band. She didn't know that you and Niall lived together so she couldn't have anticipated that you and Haz would have been together when you got the text. I have no right to be mad at you because let's face it when actually comes down to it, we can actually blame your sex on the alcohol." I said. She chuckled and looked down at the ground. I lifted her head back up and stared directly in her eyes. They were a shiny blue color and I leaned in to kiss her. The instant our lips touched I felt her kiss back and the sparks went off in my head. I missed her lips and the way they fit with mine. I needed more of her. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and she pulled away and started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" I asked while standing up from the bed, trying to hide my obvious erection.  
"It's just, that's probably the smartest thing you've said you're entire life and I was the only to hear it." She said while grabbing a tissue.  
"I'm offended. I've said plenty of intelligent things in my 24 years of living." I said while clutching my heart.  
"Yeah, totally sounds convincing, coming from the boy who said ‘I like girls who eat carrots’." She said while laughing and opened the door. I gasped and stumbled backward.  
"How dare you say such a thing! I happened to like healthy girls, what’s wrong with that?" I asked while walking towards the living the room.  
"What's wrong with what?" Niall and Jack asked in unison.  
"Oh, I just simply pointed out that Sir Tommo here just said the most intelligent thing ever in his life just a few moments ago and he proceeds to say that he has said many intelligent things over his 24 years of living and I said that it is really convincing coming from the boy who said ‘I like girls who eat carrots’." she said while taking a swig of Niall's beer.  
"Yeah Lou, sorry I'll have to agree with Elicia, it was probably the dumbest thing you ever said in your life. I mean it's been what? 4 years now, almost 5, and girls are still dressing up as carrots to get your attention." Niall said while taking his beer back from Elicia. I groaned as we both sat down and I put my arm around her shoulders.  
"Carrots are shit." I muttered under my breath as she chuckled.  
"Sorry babe, I'm right. I'm always right." she said while winking a Niall.  
"I happen to agree with Louis here. What's wrong with liking girls who are healthy?" Jack said. I held my hand up for a high-five and he reached out to high five me.  
"I like this guy, he understands me." I said while pulling her closer to me.  
"No the only reason he agrees with you is because he wants you to turn gay and fuck the living day lights out of him to where he can't walk straight for a week." she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Jack gasped and held his hand to his heart.  
"Elicia Nadine Dewhirst, I have never heard such vulgar language from a young lady, why you should be ashamed of yourself." Jack said in the posh-est accent ever.  
"Jack Aiden Carter please shut the fuck up you pompous bastard. I know for fact that you're fucking language is worse than mine will ever be." She narrowed her eyes at Jack. They stared at each other and then burst out laughing which caused Niall and I to start laughing too.  
"Okay, remind me to never have an argument with you two." I said while trying to catch my breath.  
"Lou, he's exactly like you, except gay. Wait you're with Harry sooo . . . you're gay too. I FOUND YOUR DOPPLEGANGER!" Niall exclaimed while shaking Jacks shoulders. I chuckled as Elicia cleared her throat to speak.  
"Anyone want beer?" Elicia asked while standing up from my arms.  
"Yeah I'll take one." I said.   
"Sure."  
"Why'd you even ask me?" Jack said while Elicia shook her head and headed towards the kitchen.  
"Soooo are you too like together now?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah mate I need to know-- because I heard how vocal Haz was with her. Let just say Perrie and Zayn could hear him in their flat. I already know how vocal you were with Ele so I wanna make sure the entire complex is scarce so we don't have to hear." Niall said I turned beat red. Jack tried to muffle his laughter.  
"No we are not together, but I hope we are soon. I don't wanna fight with Harry over a girl again. I can tell he fancy's Elicia." I said as we heard a knock at the door. Elicia came back into the living room and sat down on the couch as Jack went over to answer the door. He came back with Dani and Liam.  
"Hey guys, wanna beer Dani?" She asked.  
"No actually, I have some news but we have to wait until Perrie and the rest of the boys get here." She said.  
"What about you LiLi, one drink won’t kill you." she laughed.  
"Yeah I’ll take one actually." Liam said and we all gasped.  
"DO MY EARS DECIVE ME? DID I JUST HEAR LIAM NEVER ACTUALLY WANTS A BEER JAMES PAYNE SAY HE WANTED A BEER?" I yelled. Everyone started to laugh as Harry walked into the flat. Elicia scooted over and let Harry sit next to her.  
"So what did I miss?" Harry said while slinging his arm around the back of the couch.  
"Oh nothing, Just Jack trying to turn Niall and I gay, Dani announcing she has news but we have to wait until Perrie and Zayn get here, and Liam asked if he could have beer." I said nonchalantly as Harry's eyes bugged out of his head and turned towards Liam.  
"You asked for a beer? Did someone die? Did you and Dani break up? Did something happen so dramatically that Liam James Payne asked for a beer?" Harry exclaimed while Zayn and Perrie came running through the door and looked out of breath. Zayn took a seat on the floor.  
"So what’s the news?" Zayn asked after he caught his breath, and pulled Perrie onto his lap.  
"So I guess you all wanna know or maybe we should wait to tell them." Dani said while intertwining her fingers with Liam.  
"Fuck that shit, you're telling me now. I will drag you to my room, lock you in the bathroom and not let you out until you tell me the all-important news." Elicia exclaimed from her seat. Everyone the room started to laugh. I chuckled and put my arm around her waist. She leaned into me as Dani tried to reclaim her breath.  
"It's funny because you think I'm kidding." she said while shaking her head.  
"Fine I guess I'll tell you, but only because you asked so nicely." Dani cooed.  
"So as you know Liam and I have been dating for almost 6 years now and I don't know when this happened but it probably happened after the VMA's back in September but you guys are gonna be Auntie's and Uncle's." she said.  
"YOU BETTER NAME THE BABY NIALL JAMES PAYNE." Niall screamed as we all started to laugh.  
"Congratulations guys, so when is this little bugger due?" I asked.  
"The beginning of April. The 4th to be exact." Dani said while rubbing her stomach.  
"When did you find out that you were pregnant?" Elicia asked.   
"Erm we took a test at home on Monday because I had missed a period and it said positive. So we decided that we should go to the doctor today to be absolutely positive. I'm about 7 week’s along." she told them. Elicia squealed as she pulled her into a hug. I chuckled as her and Dani quietly talked. I saw Elicia put her hand on Danielle's stomach and smile. I can't believe her, she is so sweet. I felt Harry tap my shoulder and motion for me to follow him into the Kitchen. I nodded and kissed Elicia's temple and exited the room. I snuck one last glance at her before I went into the Kitchen. She was happily chatting away with Perrie and Danielle about the baby.  
"So how'd it go with Elicia?" He asked while grabbing 2 beers from the fridge. I hopped on the counter and sat down.  
"Actually pretty well, she cried and apologized for sleeping with you. I honestly was angry at first but then I realized that you guys were probably completely shit faced and didn't even register what was happening." I said to him.  
"I'm really sorry that I slept with her Lou, we both had a lot to drink and it just kind of happened." He stuttered out.  
"It's okay Haz I understand." I said. I saw him relax and he sent me a small smile.  
"I was so scared that you would be beyond pissed and that we we're gonna fight like last time. I don't wanna lose you again. That year was unbearable without you Boobear." He said. I was going to ask him if he liked Elicia but I decided against it. I didn’t want to lose him either. I pulled him in for a hug. He hugged me back and we walked back into the living room.  
"So what did we miss?" Haz asked while taking a seat next to Liam and Elicia.  
"Oh no nothing much, I'm just trying to set Jack up with Nick Grimshaw so he'll stop trying to convert Niall, Liam, and I to the dark side." Zayn said.  
"Hey that's a great idea because he hit on me too." I said.  
"No he didn't, I just simply stated that he wanted Lou to turn gay and fuck him until he can't walk straight for a week." Elicia said while glaring a Jack who stuck his tongue out and began laughing.  
"Am I the only one you haven't hit on yet?" Harry asked from his seat next to Elicia.  
"Oh Harry, I'm waiting till your shit faced drunk to do that." he said while winking at Harry who just started to laugh. Elicia started to laugh along with Harry as Jack wiggled his eyebrows. I could tell that there was some sort of friendship there. I felt a pang of jealousy as Elicia shared another inside joke with Harry and Jack. I know I shouldn't be wound up about it but every time Haz touched her shoulder or whispered something in her ear I wanted to tear his curls out. I knew they slept together and he shared a more special bond with her than I have but she looks so happy when she’s next to him. I slowly walked back over to her and made Liam sit on the floor so I could pull her onto my lap. She blushed as I put both arms around her waist and played with the exposed skin on hip. She chatted with Jack about their up-coming assignments. I knew I shouldn't be all coupley with her considering we aren't even a couple but I know I had to make a bigger impact on her than Haz will. He's already ahead of me because of the whole Josh thing and the fact that he's already slept with her is another way he's ahead of me. I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck and she giggled. I placed light kisses and nuzzled her neck again to produce another high pitched giggle.  
"Lou stop!" she whined and started to giggle. I placed a single kiss right below her ear and felt her shiver.  
"Lou I swear to god I'm going kill you, we have friends over and I can't pay attention when you do shit like that." she muttered. I laughed and put my head on her shoulder as she continued to talk to Perrie.   
"So guys, unlike these pop stars over here I've got Uni in the morning and Jack has to work so we bid you adieu because we must get some sleep." She said while untangling herself from my arms. I pouted and looked at her.  
I caught her arm and made her look at me, "What if I wanted to sleep with you?" I asked her softly, and she grinned down at me without saying anything.   
"Damn it.” Niall said, “Now everyone needs to leave the building for a few hours—maybe more. I would rather not hear Elicia making babies with Lou tonight if they are sleeping the same room." He stood up, and sighed.  
"I'm not planning on having sex with her, that isn’t what I meant. I meant ‘sleep’ in the non-sexual way because she very cuddly and warm when she sleeps. You all have such dirty minds." I said.  
"I'll have to agree with you there mate." Haz said in a low voice.  
"Yeah she is, if I wasn't gay, which I totally am," he winked at me. "I'd be Elicia boyfriend because she loves to cuddle." he said.   
"So was that wink considered hitting on me?" I chuckled, pointing a finger at him.  
"I don't know you tell me?" he said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed as Elicia grabbed my hand pulled me towards her room. We heard some wolf whistles as I shut the door behind me.  
"So are we actually going to bed or . . ." I was cut off by her lips attacking mine urgently. I groaned as her fingers entangled themselves in my hair. She jumped and put her legs around my waist as my tongue snaked its way into her mouth. She moaned as my hand gripped her bum. She pulled her head back and I immediately started to attack her neck.  
"How'd you expect me to not attack you, when you're sitting directly behind me and kissing my soft spot? I had to try not to moan out loud while talking to Perrie." she said while I continued to suck on her neck. She sighed as my gripped tightened on her to carry her over to the bed. I laid her down and got in-between her legs.  
"So did you expect this to be happening?" I said while rutting my hips forward.  
"No." she moaned. I started to trail my hands up her shirt, when the door was flung open and someone stepped in.  
"I am too drunk to drive home by myself so Niall said I could stay here." Jack stated while walking towards her wardrobe and pulling of his pants and a grabbing Elicia's Minnesota t-shirt.  
"You know Jack, you could've borrowed clothes from Niall." she glared at him and he began laughing.  
"Yeah but where’s the fun in asking him if I know you already have clothes that I want to wear?" he suggested while trying not to laugh. She groaned and got up from the bed as I tried to calm myself down a tad.  
"Here's your blanket and grab a pillow from the closet by the bathroom. Now if you will please exit my room I have to ‘sleep’!" She said while pushing Jack towards the door. I laughed as Jack tried to protest to prolong his leaving but Elicia got him out. She may be extremely short and tiny but she defiantly can kick some major ass. I'd be scared if I ever pissed her off.   
I felt Elicia crawl back into bed and I pulled her on top of me. She didn’t hesitate to start me up again and immediately started to kiss me. I felt her tongue graze my bottom lip for entrance and I opened my mouth to let her explore. She started to tug at the bottom of my shirt and I took it off quickly and reattached my lips with hers. She let out a muffled moan as I grinded my hips into hers. She started making her way down my chest with her tongue. She undid my belt and took my pants off in one swift movement. I let out a strangled moan as she palmed little Louis through my boxers.  
"Do you like it when I do this?" She said while licking up my neck. I let out another moan and bucked up in to her hand. Louis Jr. was fully hard now and aching for a release.  
"Please." I managed to moan out. Elicia placed a sweet kiss on my lips and took of my boxers. She kissed my tip and I bucked forward.  
"Ah Louis, I’ve barley had a chance to start yet." she smirked. She licked a bold stripe up my shaft and I fisted the sheets. She started to take me on her mouth when I let out a strangled moan. She held my hips in place with one hand while cupping my balls with the other.   
I felt my member hit the back of her throat and I entangled my hand in her hair. She sped up her actions and started to suck harder. After a while I felt my abdomen tingle and my breathing hike up.  
"Fuck Elicia, I'm going to cu…" I tried to say, but I already felt it happening. I felt my release hit her throat as she continued to suck me off throughout my high. She swallowed and helped me pull up my boxers.  
"That was amazing." I said while kissing her. She chuckled and got under the covers.  
"I know what I'm good at." She winked while cuddling into my side. I smiled as she started to fall asleep. I stroked her hair and sung softly to her.

 

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you   
Yes there’s a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.   
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down   
I want to come too 

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you 

No one understands me quite like you do   
Through all of the shadowy corners of me 

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop   
I love so much   
All of the while I never knew   
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop   
I love so much   
All of the while I never knew 

She sighed contently as I kissed her forehead. I couldn't help but think I'm actually falling for her. She has no idea the affect she's had on me these past 5 days. I couldn't believe how quickly she made her way into my life. I had no intention of letting her leave. I kissed her one last time and finally dozed off into the best possible sleep of my life with the girl of my dreams sleeping soundlessly in my arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Elicia P.O.V. 

I awoke with the sun streaming down on me, I tried to move but I felt the weight of someone else's arm around my waist. I turned towards the sleeping figure next to me and saw Louis there. His hair was stuck up in all different directions and he was muttering words in his sleep. I suppressed the urge to giggle as he nuzzled my neck. I tried to get up but he held me in place.

"You're not a sleep are you?" I said to him. He smiled and nodded. I kissed his forehead and tried to move away but he brought me back down and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss as his grip tightened on my waist.

"So how'd you sleep?" I asked while pulling away from him.

"Pretty good actually considering the most the beautiful girl I've ever seen was laying in my arms." He said while stretching and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I stood up from the bed. I grabbed my Pop Punk Crewneck, some black sweat pants and headed off towards the shower.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"I'm off to shower. I've got UNI, I really can't miss another day." I said while grabbing a towel.

"I can join you if you'd like." he said cheekily.

"No because then I'll be too tired to go to UNI." he pouted and I laughed while walking to my bathroom. I locked the door behind me and I heard Lou groan as he tried to open the door. I quickly tore off my pajamas and hopped in the shower. I washed my hair and body quickly. I threw my clothes on and put my hair in a messy bun. I walked out of my bathroom and grabbed my glasses and a scarf. I headed towards the Kitchen when I heard someone groan behind me from the couch. I turned around and saw Nemo and Squirt curled up next to Harry who was cuddled up Jack. I quickly took out my phone and snapped a picture and put it on instagram.

EliciaDewhirst: Aww look my babies all cuddled together @harry_styles @Jacksthatawesomegayguy

I shared it on Facebook and twitter, the buzzes of their phones on the table rang threw out the flat and I chuckled as I walked into the Kitchen. I poured myself a glass of orange juice when I heard Jack squeal.

"ELICIA I SWEAR TO JESUS CHRIST I WILL KILL YOU, I HATE PICTURES OF ME IN MORNING AND ESPECIALLY AFTER I DRINK THE NIGHT BEFORE" Jack said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry love, everyone really likes it any way. They totally ship Jarry Sarters" I snickered as Harry walked in."

"Moring Love." he said in his raspy morning voice and kissed my forehead. I felt the butterflies erupt as I watched him put on the kettle.

"Where'd Lou go?" Jack asked and I was finally able to tear my eyes away from Harry. I felt guilt overcome me as I thought about Lou. I'm sitting here lusting over his best friend after being with him last night.

"Errm I don't actually know, I hoped in the shower and he walked out of my room." I said while finishing off my orange juice.

"Did you know that you look extremely hot in your glasses love." Harry said while making his Tea, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and my moccasins became very interesting. I heard the front door handle jiggle, Niall came in laughing with a very red faced Louis. Louis placed a soft kiss of my lips and handed me an iced vanilla coffee with 2 pumps of Caramel. I looked at Haz and saw that his once bright face was now filled with a frown but soon changed to fake a smile as he looked at Lou.

"Haz, you and Jack would make a lovely couple. I can't even contain the feelings." Lou said while dramatically falling into Hazza's arms. He chuckled and sat down next to me.

 

"Well don't you look just adorable in your glasses babe." Lou said while passing me a muffin.

"Oh shut up." I muttered while taking a bite out of my muffin.

"Aww is Eli blushing." Niall said while grabbing my muffin. I glared at him as I walked over to my room to grab my school bag. I double checked making sure I had everything. I checked myself in mirror making sure that I had no stains on my sweater and grabbed my keys.

"I'll see you guys after class, Jack if you don't show up to Econ 3rd hour I'm going to assume you and Styles are having sex K bye" I said while shutting the door and laughing as I heard Harry scream what and everyone else started to laugh.

I quickly got my car because it was raining. I sighed as I shut the door because not only had I forgotten my iPod upstairs but my coffee as well and it was now down pouring I didn't want to get soaked. I started the car when I heard a tap on my window. It was Harry standing there with my coffee.

"Get in this car Styles, I don't want you getting sick." I said while I opened door and slid in.

"You forgot you're iPod, phone charger, laptop charger, and coffee." He said while shaking his curls out, which looked extremely sexy and made me want to run my fingers through them.

"Thanks Hazza, now are you planning on getting out my car or stalking me around Uni." I smirked as I finally started the car and pulled on the road.

"Well If I get to stare at that perky ass of yours all day, then yes I'll follow you around Uni all day babe." he chuckled.

"Haz I have no ass, especially in these pants." I pointed out while trying to pay attention to the road.

"Elicia I've felt your ass, I know you have it and its so much fun to squeeze." he said while taking a sip of my coffee.

"Cheeky bastard." I muttered under my breathe as I pulled into the school's parking.

"I'm sorry love what was that, I couldn't quite hear you" he said while bringing a hand to his ear as we exited the car. Why must I be in situation. I think I should just become a lesbian and marry Sydney because then I wouldn't have to worry about my feelings towards Louis or Harry. Harry put his arm around me as we walked into the school. Everyone was starring and whispering to one another as we walked to my first class. Due to the weather my first hour teacher gave us a free hour which I tried to use to Skype Sydney and Jermaine back home but sadly they didn't answer which was rather odd for the both of them. Harry I talked and poked fun at each other, maybe flirted a little bit. We walked to my 2nd hour. I walked into my 2nd hour and saw that only about 5 people where here today including my teacher. Harry and I walked towards my desk when I saw two people sitting there. I wasn't super popular but everyone knew that was my seat.

"Oh sorrah am I sitting your seat?" I heard a the girl said in the fakest British accent ever and I knew exactly who it was.

 

"Why yes Sydney it is." I say in the most horrible valley girl accent. We both burst out laughing and hug each other.

"I missed you so much." she squealed. I just laugh and my eyes start to water because I've missed her so much.

"What? Am I just chopped liver over here? I thought we were closer than that Elicia." the other hooded figure scoffed while removing his hood. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Now that's the type of appreciation I expect every time I visit you, oh wait actually when we have class together because I just got transferred here and my new roommate is some guy named Jack." he said as I proceeded to squeal in delight.

"Wow, okay fuck you Jermaine. Did it just slip your mind the entire 9 hour plane ride here that you got transferred you fucking dingus." Sydney said while slapping Jermaine in the back of his head. I laughed at my 2 best friends banter back and for. I felt someone tap my shoulder and realized that I completely spaced off that Harry was standing right behind me.

"Shit I'm sorry Harry, I was just so happy to see my best friends that I completely forgot that you were here." I said while looking at the ground. I truly did feel bad about forgetting him because he probably felt all awkward.

"Love" He began to say as he grabbed my chin to make me look him in the eye " it's completely okay. I understand, I do the same thing when I see my mom." he smiled. I smiled back and nodded as I grabbed his to pull him towards my friends.

"Oi dumb and dumber" I said towards the bickering married couple. Jermaine opened his mouth to say something when Sydney slapped her hand over his mouth once she realized who I was holding hands with. Jermaine mumbled something into her hand and she ripped her hand away.

"Did you just lick my fucking hand? "She questioned him.

"Why yes I did Madam Olson. Also the reason why I didn't tell you on the plane is because I wanted to tell my two main bitches that I'm moving to London with them at the same time. I don't care that Harry Styles from One Direction is standing in front of me because I needed to get my point across. Hello Harry Styles, I'm Jermaine Wright, Elicia's first black best friend" he said while sticking his hand out to shake Harry's hand.

"Hello Jermaine, and I presuming your Sydney.." he said while turning towards Sydney.

"Ummm yeahh I'm... Um Hi" she stumbled out while shakily shaking his hand.

"You seem a little nervous to be a Victoria Secret Model" he chuckled. She looked down towards the ground and nodded. The teacher cleared her throat to get the attention of the class.

"Hello to my lovely students that decided to show up today, Ms. Dewhirst your guests can stay if Mr. Styles and Ms. Olson sign something for my daughter." Ms. Summers said.

"Oh come on Ms. Summers you know you'd let them stay anyway" I laughed.

"Yeah so I still want those autographs for my daughter" she laughed.

"Um how exactly does your daughter know who I am." Sydney asked while pulling out some Victoria Secret perfume from her bag.

"Oh she has one of those Tumblr things and she's liked One Direction since the X Factor." she smiled as Sydney and Harry handed them there signatures.

"I can take the CD home and get the other lads to sign it." Harry said.

"Really, I mean if it's not too much trouble." Ms. Summers said while handing back the CD.

"It's really not any trouble Mam" he said while sticking the CD in my bag.

"What's your daughter's name." I asked.

"Her name is Wendy." she smiled.

"Well do guys wanna attended the secret Victoria Secret fashion show tonight?" She asked while Sydney pulled out some tickets and the number for her stylist.

"Umm sure, let me just text her." she said while pulling out her phone. She quickly texted her daughter. Her daughter quickly responded and said yes.

"So are Jermaine and I invited to this little shindig or are we gonna have to entertain ourselves for hours on end." I said dramatically.

"No you and Jermaine can't come you twat, of course you're invited. Harry you can come, so can the rest of boys." she said sassily.

"Can Perrie, Jack, and Dani come too, I don't wanna be left alone with a bunch of guys at a Victoria Secret Fashion show." I said hopefully. She laughed at my expression and nodded.

"Is Barbra gonna be modeling.." I asked. She nodded with a huge smile on her face. I squealed again and started to jump around.

"Ohhh my stars you must introduce me, she's so pretty" I said. Jermaine gave me that I know you too well look, while Harry just chuckled. 

 

"Oh schools let out early because of the weather." Ms. Summers said. Everyone started to pack up.

"Oh Ms. Summers, My stylist is gonna come over to dress and do you and your daughters hair, and make up." Sydney said while giving her number to Ms. Summers.

"That's very sweet of you dear, also please call me Ariel. You've made my daughter so happy." she smiled at me and Sydney.

"It's no problem really" Sydney said as we walked out of the room.

"So I'm gonna head over there now because the show starts in couple hours and I have to get ready. Elicia if you want to meet Barbra you have you to come now." I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Hazza can you drop off Sydney and I off? Jermaine you gonna be okay with hanging out with the lads?" I asked.

"Yes Elicia, I'll be fine hanging out with your friends wait sorry, your mates." Jermaine said.

"Hey you'll start to develop an accent and catch on with slang soon enough love." I laughed.

"Yeah no problem, I can drop you off and I just sent a text to the lads and they are very excited for the show tonight. Especially Niall." Harry said while wiggling his eyebrows at Sydney who turned beat red.

"Not fair I had to wait a whole month to see you in your underwear, Niall gets to meet you in them." I said while trying not to laugh.

"Oh can it Elicia, not all of us are nudist like you and Sir Harold here." she said.

"Gasp! I'm offended" I laughed.

"Oi my name is not Harold, its Harry." He said and I mocked him behind his back. Sydney tried to hold back her laugh but Harry wiped around and stared at me with angry eyes.

"What Hazza?" I said as stared up at him and batted my eyelashes innocently.

"Oh come on, that's not fair. You know I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that." he said while pouting. It took everything I had in me to not kiss him.

"Okay Hazza I'll stop" I said while turning away from him with sad expression on my face. I heard him sigh and slip his arms around my waist.

"Its okay love, it's just you look so kissable when you look up at me like that." he said quietly into my ear and kissed right below it and I shivered beneath his touch.

"Okayyy, let's get going to the fashion show" Sydney said while pulling me from Harry's grasp. We started walking towards the car and I threw the keys towards Harry. He caught them and smiled at me and I smiled at him in return.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do when we get alone." Sydney said into my ear as we entered the car. I chuckled and nodded. Harry quickly got Sydney and me to our destination.

"Bye love, call me if you need me to pick out an outfit" he whispered in my ear and pecked my cheek. I chuckled as I pulled away.

"Again Haz, are you sure you're not gay?" I smirked.

"I'm positive I'm not gay, I could prove it too you." he said while coming closer.

"How exactly would you do that Mr. Styles" I said.

"Well, I could show how I'm not gay better than telling you." he whispered seductively into my ear.

"What exactly would you show me Hazza?" I said into his ear. I felt him shiver and I smirked.

"I'll make sure you can't walk the next day because I won't be drunk this time and neither will you. I'll fuck you so good that Josh will be able to hear you scream my name in pure ecstasy as I make you cum" he said into my ear and I had repress the urge to moan. I felt his hands leave my waist and I instantly felt cold. He smirked down at me, placed single kiss on my cheek and walk back to the car. I felt Sydney tug on my arm and pulled me into the gallery.

"So are you gonna explain to me why Harry fucking Styles is playing Mr. Tease around you and you're being seductive towards him?" she asked as we walked towards the dressing rooms.

"I was not being seductive towards him and he was just being the cheeky lad that he is." I said.

"Well then he was being real fucking cheeky back there then. I know that look you get in your eyes when you're trying to get frisky with someone and you had your eyes set on Mr. Harold I'm So Fucking Cheeky Styles back there" Sydney said while leading me towards the dressing room. 

 

"Yeah I guess. I wasn't trying to be seductive back there" I muttered while walking into the dressing rooms. I saw Barbra sitting next to Cara. I couldn't even contain my excitement.

"Sydney babe since when have you been back in London?" I heard Cara ask her while pulling her into a hug.

"Oh they called me yesterday apparently Carter requested me to be in the show." she laughed as she pulled Barbra into a hug. They all chuckled at each other.

"Oh and this is my awesomely, beautiful, amazing girlfriend, Elicia." Sydney said while pulling me into their circle.

"Damn Sydney if I had known you were a lesbian. I would have tried to get with you before what's his face" Cara laughed while pulling me into hug.

"Sorry babe I'm taken." Sydney said.

"So a little birdy with purple hair told me that you're a fan of mine" Barbra said while pulling me into hug. I sent a daggers towards Sydney as she chuckled.

"I just think you're really pretty and wished I looked like you." I said while pulling out of the hug. She gasped at my words.

"Babe you're absolutely stunning okay don't let anyone tell you different." Barbra said while pulling me into another hug.

"Honestly babe she's telling the truth you're gorgeous and I mean Harry Styles is one lucky lad to be dating you." Cara said while pulling me into a hug.

"I'm not dating Harry." I said while pulling away.

"You keep saying that love" Sydney said.

"I'm being honest here" I said.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England." Cara said while giggling. I sighed and began to laugh. Two guys came bursting through the door and rushing towards us.

"Thank god your here, Nicole just she pulled a Diva move and quit the show because she couldn't be the first one to walk on stage. She didn't wanna be last on the roster and I think you're the only one who can fit her chest." the shorter gentleman said towards Sydney.

"Pierre who's gonna model her clothes than?" the other guy said towards Pierre.

"Crap, I completely spaced off her clothes. What would I do without you Evan."

"Sydney's friend looks about Nicole's size and she absolutely stunning. She's not wearing any make up. Imagine what she'd look like with a little spray tan and a little make up." Barbra said towards Pierre. Evan pulled me towards him and examined me.

"If we start now we can have her ready by the show time." Evan said towards Pierre.

"Hey you don't mind being in the show do you? "Pierre asked me while pulling me towards the stylists.

"No not at all." I said.

"Okay well we're gonna dye your hair because it's a more edgy line so I was thinking maybe a medium brown that fades into a light pink or teal." Evan said to as the stylist began dying my hair. I nodded and smiled.

"Hey do you want me to send a text to lover boy and tell him that you're in the show or.." Sydney said. I shook my head.

"No, I'd rather surprise them." I said as we waited for them to finish putting all the dye in my hair.

"You just want Harry to be surprised when he sees you strutting down the run way practically nothing." She said as they began to touch up the purple in her hair.

I sighed as I began to have inner battle in my head. One minute my heart was telling me Harry but my head was telling me Louis and the next it switched. Harry showed no intentions of backing off and if I'm being completely honest with myself I really didn't want him to either. Then there's Louis, the literal man of my dreams. He's almost the exact same person I am. We get along so well and he's extremely sweet to me but he doesn't know about my troubled past. Harry does and yet he still finds me attractive. I guess I'll just shut off all my emotions until this show is over.

Harry's P.O.V.

I was completely utterly fucked. When I say fucked I mean I'm literally so fucked that I can't even see straight. I've fallen for Elicia and it's getting harder to control myself around her. She looks so cute when she gets confused yet she's incredibly sexy at the same time. I just wanna be that guy with girl of his dreams in his arms. She literally everything I want in a girl. She ambitious but still laid back. She has a dream she's not willing to give up on and is trying her hardest to achieve it. She the sweetest, kindness person I know and she doesn't care who are she will always be there to help. I keep flirting with her even though I know shouldn't because it's pretty evident that her and Lou patched things up by the sounds last night and the kisses this morning. If she didn't wanna be with me, she'd tell me to stop right? I know she cares about him but I want her to care about me more. Lou always gets the girls I want always. Ele, Zoe, Rebecca, and now Elicia. Jermaine and I made idle small talk as we got ready for the show. He's a pretty cool lad and he's a great laugh. Everyone was really pumped to see the fashion show but it was rather odd that Elicia hadn't texted any of us. I shook my curls out and readjusted my blazer. I walked and saw everyone except Zayn and Perrie.

"Where's Pezza and Z?" I asked Louis. He shrugged and pointed towards Niall and Liam.

"Either they are getting it on or Zayn doing his hair while Perrie yells him he should have started on his hair earlier." Niall while Danielle laughed in agreement. We heard the door handle jiggle and Perrie came in with Zayn trailing behind him.

"I don't understand how one person can take so long to their hair. Bloody hell mine took 20 minutes yours took what? 45 minutes and that why we're gonna be late" Niall and I burst out laughing because of Perrie's argument.

"You should be used to it by now Pezza, you and Z have been together almost 3 years now." I exclaimed while leading everyone towards the limo we rented.

"You should know by now that it takes time to look this good." Zayn said while gesturing towards himself.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that mate." Louis said while patting his back.

Everyone began laughing and making idle chit chat until we reached the gallery for the fashion show. We decided we should meet Ms. Summers and her daughter. They looked absolutely stunning. I'm pretty sure her daughters eyes bugged out of her head when Louis started to talk to her, it was so cute.

"Hey Dani, I'm gonna try to ring Elicia one more time, I think the shows about to start." I said to Danielle, she chuckled and nodded. I looked at her like I was confused and walked out. I quickly pulled up her number and pressed call. It rang until it went to voicemail. I waited for the familiar beep so I could leave a message.

"Ermn hey babe, just wanted to uh let you that I uh called because we can't find you and the shows about to start. So uh basically um just call me back uh It's Harry by the way um bye" I said and hung up.

I shook my curls out one last time before making my way back to my seat. I saw that everyone was starting to quiet down. Louis was still chatting up Wendy and I felt slightly pissed. He's supposed to be with Elicia right? I sighed as the lights went down and the designer came on stage.

"Hi my name is Carter and I've worked with Victoria's Secret for almost 3 years now and I've gotten the opportunity to design the new line. This line is bit more edger than past lines. So without further adieu here's the line, Fallen Angels." he said we all clapped and as the first 'Angel' walked on stage. She was absolutely stunning but she still wasn't my type. I laughed as Sydney walked on stage. She look completely different up there. She had confidence and a sense of pride. She sent a wink my way and I cocked my head to the side because it was pretty evident that she had a thing for Niall. The other models quickly came, I recognized a few such Cara and Barbra.

"Now the next model up is brand new girl, that is surely gonna turn a few heads with her gorgeous face. Please give a warm welcome to our brand new angel, Elicia Dewhirst." the announcer said and I felt my jaw drop. She stepped out from behind the current and strutted down the runway. I looked up at her in complete awe. She looked in her own element. I finally let my eyes trail down the rest of her body. She has slight tan now and her legs looked like they went for miles. Her hair had been dyed a darker brown but the tips faded into a dark teal color. She posed at end the runway and I felt pants tighten. She threw a wink in my direction and I smiled. She strutted back down the runway and returned backstage. Next all the models came back on stage and struck one last pose and began to clap. Carter came back on and bowed while everyone clapped. The models started to get off the stage.

"Everyone enjoy the free food and booze." he said and everyone began to laugh. I made my way towards Elicia. I quickly found her. I picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and hugged me back.

"How come you didn't tell me you were modeling." I exclaimed while releasing her.

"I wanted to surprise you, I mean I wanted to surprise all of you." She stuttered out. I laughed and pulled her into another hug.

"I hope you get to keep the lingerie because I want you wear it for me, even though I'd much rather have it off you." I said into her ear. I nibbled on her earlobe and felt her shiver beneath my touch. I pulled away as Sydney made her way over to us.

"I understand what that wink meant now." I laughed while pulling her into a hug. I felt some tap my shoulder as I released Sydney from the hug. Niall was standing behind me waiting to finally meet Sydney.

"Hi um I'm uh Niall erm Horan." Niall stuttered out while sticking his hand.

"I'm uhh I'm erm I'm in my underwear." Sydney said. I laughed as she scampered away. I shook my head as Louis pushed Niall to follow her.

"Damn girl who knew could work a run way like that." Jermaine said while pulling her into a hug.

"Work it girl." Jack said while snapping his fingers. I laughed as she went hugged Zayn and Perrie.

"Think you can hook Perrie up with stuff from this line." Zayn said while pulling away. Liam and Dani had disappeared from sight. I watched closely as Louis came up to her. He congratulated her and then went back to Wendy. She looked upset. She started to walk back to go change when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"You okay love." I asked her sincerely while intertwining our fingers together.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Some of the other girls and I had planned on going to a Karaoke Bar after this. You wanna come with?" She asked me as we made it towards the dressing room.

"Only if you promise me a duet." I said while winking at her.

" I think that can be arranged." She said while opening the door.

I felt my jaw hit the floor as I looked on the couch. Sydney and Niall we're almost having sex. Niall shirt was on the floor next to his pants while Sydney's bra had been thrown across the room. The only thing separating them was two pieces of very thin fabric. Elicia was frozen next to me. They still hadn't noticed our presence and it looked like Niall was about to go down on her. We slowly backed out of the room and got behind the door. We burst out laughing.

"Jesus Christ it's been what 30 minutes and there already jumping each other bones." I laughed.

"Follow my lead." she said while grabbing my hand. I nodded completely confused now.

"Man I really don't know what happened Sydney and Niall they've been gone at least an hour. I really hope they haven't left without us. I really wanted them to come with us to the Karaoke Bar." she said very loudly before entering the door.

"I know you really wanted them to come babe." I said while putting extra emphasis on come which she giggled at. We walked in hand in hand and started to laugh at their appearance. Sydney's hair was all messed and she have love bites up and down her neck. Niall's shirt was inside out and backwards. His neck was covered in love bites and his pants were still unbuttoned.

"Oh dear me what has happened to your neck honey bee?" Elicia's said in a southern accent while rushing over to Sydney.

"Oh piss off you twat. We had worse to cover from dear old Harold here." she said as Elicia turned pink. I smirked at the ground.

"Nialler did anyone ever tell you that you're absolute shit at dressing yourself." I said while laughing.

"Oh shut it you tetra titted toser." Niall said while fixing his pants. Elicia and I couldn't stop laughing.

"So what did you lot want?" Niall said while trying to find his shoes.

"Yeah Elicia, what did you want?" Sydney said while shooting daggers at Elicia.

"Actually I had to change and fix up before the Karaoke Bar." She said while taking off bra and walk over towards a black garment bag. I felt eyes bug out of my head.

"Hazza close your mouth, it nothing you haven't seen before." she said while winking at me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I heard snickering from behind me.

"Oh hush it would you." I turned around and said towards the two horny bastards. Elicia's melodic laughter rang threw my ears and I turned around to look at her. She had slipped into a beautiful red dress and pinned her hair to the side. She slipped on some sliver sparkly heels and put on some dangly diamond earrings.

"Hazza can you help me?" She asked me with a smile as she held out a diamond pendent necklace. I smiled and nodded. I pushed her hair to the side and put the necklace around her neck. She turned towards me and I swear my heart stopped.

"Beautiful." I whispered. She blushed and looked down at the ground. I kissed her cheek and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"So where gonna get going and I expect to see you there. Put that tongue to use Horan and you better do fast." I said while pulling Elicia towards the door. She giggled and I heard Sydney laughing.

"Sydney don't be a tease tonight. We don't have the time." she said as we shut the door behind us. We instantly heard moans coming from inside.

"Well they sure work fast." I said while swinging our hands back and forth.

" I don't think they stopped." She laughed.

"Are you excited for our duet?" I asked while stopping completely so I could hear her response.

"Can't wait." she said softly while locking eyes with me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to write all this on my phone so it maybe a while till the next chapter. My laptop broke so D: but here is the chappie

Louis P.O.V.

I was still buzzing from the fashion show. Elicia looked extremely sexy walking down the runway. I saw her and Haz hug and it made blood boil. Anyone else in my situation would kindly go up to the girl passionately kiss her until she's weak at the knees but I'm not anyone else so I decided why not chat up Wendy. She's really fit and she's easy to talk too, so she'd surely make Elicia jealous, Right? Wrong, she came back from changing looking absolutely stunning with her hand tightly held in Harrys. She was laughing at something he had said and was now leaning on him for support and he stood there gazing at her lovingly while chuckling quietly. To any innocent by stander they would like were a young couple who were completely wrapped up in each other, hell if I hadn't been so infatuated with her I probably would have thought they were together. I really need to get her away from Haz. He can't get the girl, I'm suppose too, that's how it been since the beginning. I internally groaned as I grabbed Wendy by the hand and pulled her towards our group. They all laughed as I walked up with Wendy.

"What's up guys?" I said while untangling my fingers with Wendy and slipping my arm around her waist and she turned a light pink. She looked adorable. I'm starting to feel bad about using her. Then again I want to win Elicia over so I have to make it look believable.

"Oh nothing, just betting on how long we have to wait on Niall and Sydney to finish um 'getting ready' so we can get going to karaoke bar." Zayn said while putting air quotes around getting ready. I chuckled as we waited for the little lepherchan and his little lady. Soon they emerged from the hallway and I laughed at their appearance. Sydney looked really good in her deep purple dress but you could see some of the hickeys peeking through her hair, while Niall had a lazy smile on his face and didn't even bother with fixing his hair.

"Congrats mate." I said at his walked over and glared at me.

"The lady appears to be pleased. Looks like you put that tongue of yours to good use Horan." Harry laughed.

"At least I know how to use it." Niall said.

"I haven't had any complaints." he said while looking Elicia up and down. She flushed bright red and looked at the ground. Everyone besides me started to laugh while I let out a fake chuckle.

"Sydney I told you not to tease, we've been waiting like 45 minutes." She exclaimed.

"Hey what can I say I learned from the best." she said while winking at Elicia.

"Oh dear no need for the flattery. I already know I'm the best." Elicia said while winking at Harry.

"Hey at least I don't do it in public." She said while mock glaring at Harry and Elicia.

"I bet when it comes down to it, I'm better at teasing behind closed doors. "She said while looking at Harry. He flushed red and muttered something to the floor that he was now looking at.

"What was that Hazza, I couldn't quite hear you." she said while putting her hand on his shoulder. He muttered something in her ear and she giggled. SHE FUCKING GIGGLED. I wanna know what the fuck he said to make her fucking giggle. I held back my urge to rip Harry's curls out as we walked towards the limo to head towards the karaoke bar. Once we got there, everyone mood seemed to pick up. Sydney and Elicia were happily chatting away about what song they were gonna do. I smiled at how animated she was when she got excited. I walked over to where they were standing with Wendy.

"So what will the fabalouis Elicia being singing this evening?" I said while bowing towards Elicia and Sydney. Her melodic laugh rang through my ears and I looked up.

"Ermm I have no idea but I know the girls and I are doing one, just Sydney and I, and then sir Harold right there has requested that we do a duet since I apparently owe him for driving Sydney and I to the show." She laughed as Harry glared at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you two, my name is Harry not Harold." He said while Sydney mocked him behind his back. I actually let a real laugh this time. The laughter was cut short when both girls abruptly stop laughing and looked they were gonna cry.

"Elicia, Love, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Josh." she muttered. I heard Harry take a sharp breathe and gently push me away.

"You can't get this way every time he's around. I know he hurt you but look what he is hanging around with, it's a bunch of ugly Slag's and Douche Frat guys."

"Seem's like Kyle has taken a liking to Josh." Sydney said with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"Kyle's here!?!" Elicia whisper yelled. Sydney nodded and one tear feel down her face.

"Who is Josh and why is Sydney crying over some guy named Kyle?" I asked.

"Josh is Elicia's fucking twat of an ex-boyfriend and Kyle is my ex-boyfriend." Sydney said while trying to fix her makeup. Niall wiped her face up and kissed her nose. He whispered something in her ear and she began to laugh. I looked back over to Haz and Elicia and she still look slightly shaken up but she wasn't crying anymore.

"You gonna be okay love?" I asked while pulling her into a hug. She nodded and put her head on my chest. I leant forward placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled.

"I've got the perfect way to show those twat muffins we're over them." Sydney said while pulling her out of the embrace. I whined at the loss of contact as Sydney pulled her towards the stage guy. They spoke to him and nodded quickly as they made their way to the stage.

"So this next group of birds, I just had the pleasure of meeting and they seem lovely. This song is dedicated to two very special people. Please give a warm welcome to Elicia and Sydney" he smirked while the girls came center stage. The familiar intro to Maroon 5's Makes Me Wonder started to play. The girls looked nervous. Sydney took a deep breath and began to sing.

Wake up blood shot eyes, struggles to memorize the way it felt between your thighs, pleasures that made you cry

Sydney finished out the first verse and Elicia came in with chorus.Zsdfghjkl;'

 

I don't have a reason and you don't have the time and it really makes me wonder if I gave a fuck about you

They harmonized throughout the rest of the song and they sounded great. As everyone started to clap while Elicia finished the high note I snuck a glance as Josh and Kyle. Their jaws dropped and they looked extremely pissed.

"Well damn who knew Victoria Secret models could sing. I bet those two people who had that song dedicated to them feel like complete and utter shit right now. I hope you come up and sing again yeah." The stage guy said.

"Don't worry, I'll be up here at least three more times if I don't get completely shitfaced." Elicia laughed into the microphone as the crowd laughed along. She got off the stage and I ran up to her. I picked her up and she giggled.

"Lou come on what is with you and trying to show every one my lady bits by spinning me around in a short dress." She said to me as I sat her down on the ground. I shrugged and winked at her as she began to chuckle.

"Great Job love, you finally stood up to him" Harry said while pulling her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"So you're still fucking that pop star I see." I heard someone sneer from behind me. I quickly turned around to see what vile human being had just spoken so rudely to Elicia.

"Josh get the fuck out of here, you want me to make left eye match your right. I quite miss the feeling of my fist connecting with your face." Harry said while stepping forward and cracked his knuckles. I pulled Harry back as Elicia quickly hurried over to Zayn and Perrie. She buried her face in Zayn chest.

"I knew you were a faggot Styles. Got your boyfriend holding you back again. So let me guess you fucked Jack this morning and you get to fuck pretty boy here at night. Elicia babe I always knew you were a slut but come a guy and a girl. Someone needs to close their legs." Josh spat at Elicia who was sobbing into Zayn chest even harder. He held onto her like she was a sister to him. Perrie looked as if she were about to kill Josh. Out everyone here she defiantly got the closest to Elicia.

"Okay listen here Jonah, I don't care if think that she's a slut because she's obviously moved on from you. At least she was completely faithful to you. Yeah I heard about your orange skank who tried to bang Harry here right after you stormed out. Now I know this may come as a shock to you because everyone is intimated by you but I will not hesitate to rip your fucking throat out if you ever make her cry like this again. Now if you and your small dick would be so kind as to please exit stage left. We don't like to have dogs in club so please take your bitches with you as well." I said while pointing towards the exit.

"Listen here pretty boy, first of all my name is Josh not Jonah and second of all if anyone has a small dick it's you." the sad excuse of human being said while coming towards me.

"Have you quite finished Jeremiah? Now I know you've got a lovely orange slag at home so why come to bar and start trouble?"

"I'm single, I've got no idea why you would say that. My names is Josh" he spat at me while glaring at Elicia.

"Whatever Jose." I smirked at him.

"My name is Josh you fucking tosser." he said while coming closer.

"Oh so your cheating Kelsey too." Elicia asked.

"I'm more than willing for one more round in the sheets with you babe." Josh said while eyeing her up and down. Zayn's grip tightened on her. She wiggled out of his grasp. She walked over to Josh and he put his hands on her waist. Her hands settled on his shoulders.

"One more time just for old times' sake." She asked innocently.

"Yes and if it's good enough I'll probably take you back." he said. She giggled and nodded. My jaw dropped.

"Let's stop talking and put that wonderful mouth of yours to use." he said while trying move away.

"Hey Josh." She said while pulling him back.

"Yeah babe." He said while leaning in. She leaned in and I was about to fucking punch him.

"My mom told me not to put small things in my mouth." She said while kneeing him hard in the crotch. Everyone around us ohh'd. I stood there in shock as she walked back over.

"I always knew you were a bitch."

"Yeah so who cares if I'm bitch at least I know how stay faithful to someone." She said.

"You're a psychotic bitch who doesn't know how to stay in line and shut the fuck up." He said.

"And you're a miserable fucking twat with a small dick." She said. She threw her fist straight into his left eye. He fell to the ground with a shocked expression but soon recovered and stood up.

"You fucking slag, I'll get you back for this one day. You just fucking wait." he said while lunging at her. She backed up as I took a swing to his gut and Harry punched his jaw.

"You fucking wait Elicia. I will fucking get you." Josh said while walking away with his posse. He turned around and glared at me.

"Bye Justin." I said in a sickingly sweet voice and gave a wiggle of my fingers. We waited until he had left to talk.

"So am I the only one who noticed that Elicia has one killer punch." Liam said while trying to break the tension. It worked because everyone started to laugh.

"Lou, I pretty sure if you would have called him something other than Josh he would have killed you on the spot mate." Harry chuckled while patting me on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah what was that all about. 'I quite miss the feeling of my fist connecting with your face' Have you been getting into fights that I don't know about?" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah Haz, Why did he already have black eye?." Elicia said while crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at him. He looked like a little kid who just got caught by their mom. I laughed internally at his facial expression.

"Well erm Jack told me about uh Joshes abusive past and I told him if he ever laid a finger on you, Jack, or any women that I would uh put him in hospital. Then started being a little prick so erm I basically punched him and then he decided to shut the fuck up." Harry said. He looked like a puppy that got caught peeing on his owner favorite pillow. Elicia narrowed her eyes at him and he gave her a cheesy smiled. She smiled and pulled him in for hug. I felt my anger begin to arise as he picked her up.

"Ouch Elicia, I think I'm too wounded to perform. Go on without me." Harry said while falling dramatically on to Elicia.

"Oh sod off you tosser, Let's go watch Pezza and Z perform." She said while pulling Sydney towards the stage. The other girls followed as we poked fun at Harry. We watched as Perrie and Zayn do their rendition of The Way by Arianna Grande. They even kissed at end like Mac Miller and Arianna Grande did. The girls walked behind the stage and the stage guy came back out.

"Now I know all of you will recognize this iconic boy band. Please everyone give a warm round of applause to One Direction." he said. Everyone clapped and we all turned to each other confused. The song began to play and I couldn't help but to laugh at the girls on stage. They were all dressed in our up all night tour outfits. Elicia was wearing a striped shirt, red pants, and what looked like Harry's blazer. They started out with Na Na Na. It sounded really good actually and the song faded in to one of songs we never actually performed, Another World.

It's not me, it's not you, there's a reason 

I'm just tryna' read the signals I'm receiving 

Just like a stone on fire, can you feel it? 

I don't know about you girl but I believe it 

words will be just words 

Till you bring them to life 

I'll lift you up, I'll never stop 

You know I'll take you to another world 

I'll build you up, I'll never stop 

You know I'll take you to another world 

Everyday, in every way 

Oh 

I'll lift you up, I'll never stop 

You know I'll take you to another world 

One for me, one for you, whatcha doing? 

Girl the music sounds so good when you're movin' 

Let me take you higher, let me prove it 

'Cause, hey, hey, pretty girl, I believe it 

Words will be just words 

Till you bring them to life 

I'll lift you up, I'll never stop 

You know I'll take you to another world 

I'll build you up, I'll never stop 

You know I'll take you to another world 

Everyday, in every way (in every way) 

Oh 

I'll lift you up, I'll never stop 

You know I'll take you to another world 

Take you to another world 

You know I'll take you to another world 

Baby let me find out your secret 

Just let me in and let me show you that I keep it 

Close to my heart jump in the deep end 

Just let me in and let me show you what I'm meaning 

I'll lift you up, I'll never stop 

You know I'll take you to another world 

I'll build you up, I'll never stop 

You know I'll take you to another world 

Everyday (everyday), in every way (in every way) 

Oh 

I'll lift you up, I'll never stop 

You know I'll take you to another world 

Take you to another world 

Oh yeah 

You know I'll take you to another world 

I'll build you up, I'll never stop 

You know I'll take you to another world 

Yeah 

Take you to another world 

I'll lift you up, I'll never stop

The girls sang so well together, Elicia and Wendy shared Harry's part. Perrie belted out Zayn's solo's perfectly but gave the last line to Sydney because she's didn't have that many solos by doing Niall's part. Danielle took Liam as usual. I felt my breathing hitch and my pants tightened as Elicia sung my solo. I could sense she was staring at me but I was too busy trying to tell Louis Jr. to calm down to watch.

The girls ran off stage, probably to go change, but the boys and I were in hysterics. We could not stop laughing. They came out with big smiles on their faces.

"I think we're a better One Direction than One Direction." Sydney said while sitting next Niall.

"Well I've got to go sing my song now so I'll just excuse myself." Harry said. He paused and said something into Elicia's ear, she nodded and smiled widely at him. He smiled and walked away.

"Now I know that last performance was extrordinharry but this will be even better because it's actual Harry Styles." he said making the whole bar laugh. The familiar Olly Murs tune started playing through the bar and Harry started to sing.

Hey you beautiful, girl you knock it done. Haven't seen you before trying to feel you out. Die hard, disregard coming out your mouth but your body saying something else. You say that you don't don't but I know ya do do. Playing hard to get get girl I'm on to you. Your telling me no no but you really mean yes yes. Let let yourself go why don't you confess. Feel your body crawling under me don't deny this electricity, know there's something dirty on your mind. You don't have lie no you don't lie. Ohhh you got it Ohh I know it Ohh sex is in your eyes 

Harry sang and he shot a wink towards Elicia. She flushed and looked at the ground. I didn't even register that everyone had started clapping and Elicia got on stage and the next song began.

"I've got say something I've been thinking about. I can't wait to lay around with you and tell you all the secretsI've been keeping to myself." Harry sang and looked at Elicia.

"It's been awhile since I felt butterflies, do you feel the same way to. If every single second could last that much longer would you hold me." Elicia sang in perfect pitch.

"And kiss me again under neath the moon light. Your more than a friend, I knew it from the first time, yeah. Hold me feel my heart beat put your arms around me and kiss me again." They sang together. The second verse was the exact same. 

So was the chorus.

"I can't let you go, can't let you float away cause that would be a mistake. I'm not ready run can't let you go to waste No No No." They sang into each other eyes and looked back out to the crowd. They finished last bit and bowed to the crowd. Everyone in the bar excluding myself whooped and hollered as they hugged. I was completely enraged.

"Well Well Well when I thought you guys were singing together I didn't think it be that phenomniall. Was that not a good performance, are you not entertained?" The stage guy said to the crowd and everyone screamed and hollered as the couple came off stage. They came back to us covered in sweat and huge smiles on their faces. They bowed at our table while everyone threw out congratulations at them.

"I knew you could sing but damn girl you blew me away." Jack said from his place that was currently on Jermaine's lap. Elicia's eyes tripled in size as she took in the sight of her best friends. Jermaine had his arms around Jack waste while Jack was nibbling on his neck.

"Hey um Jack and I are gonna head back to the uh dorms. We are extremely tired and have got collage in the morning." Jermaine said while helping Jack. Jack giggled and nodded as if he were agreeing with Jermaine. He pulled Elicia into a hug.

"Use protection and go easy on him he's got classes he needs to walk to." Elicia said while releasing him and winked at him.

"No promises" Jermaine said while winking back at her. We watched them get into a cab and we instantly looked away because they started to heavily make out as the cab sped away.

"Ohkkay so we know that Jack is gay but Jermaine is apparently gay." Harry said.

"This first time I'm hearing off it." Sydney said while slapping Niall's hand playfully. I had a sneaking suspicion that Niall was trying to put his hand up her dress.

"Who knows maybe Jermaine will become gay for Jack. Then they'll date and he'll stop trying to turn us gay." Liam said while laughing. We all nodded in agreement. I looked over to Elicia and she was laughing so hard and so was Harry. I was instantly overcome with rage. I turned away to try and steady my anger.

I was still fuming when I felt someone's hand on my knee. I turned towards Wendy and she came closer.

"Lou I know your angry and want to kill Harry right now but you're a very famous person. I'm pretty sure you don't want the entire world to know about your love life." she said into my ear. I nodded and felt the tears start to form in my eyes. Sometimes I wish I wasn't Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. Sometimes I wish I could just be Louis Tomlinson from Doncaster. Wendy patted my back as I fought back tears. I snuck a glance at Elicia. She was staring off into space and had a sad expression on her face. I looked at Wendy and she held the same expression as myself.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." Wendy said while trying not to cry.

"Oh come on its defiantly not nothing." I said while putting my arm around her waist.

"It's just I'm in exact same a situation as you. The guy I like at collage is messing around with my best friend. I don't think he realizes I like him." she while letting out a shaky laugh. I her pulled closer to me whispered comforting things in her ear.

"You know I could always talk about my affinity for Women who like carrots." I said trying to earn a laugh. She began laugh.

"Lou I'm a fan of yours and I know for a fact that you think carrots are shit." she said while laughing harder. I joined in with her and began to laugh. Soon enough we were leaning on each other for support. We tried to steady our breathing.

"Hey uh mate can I borrow you for a moment." Harry said.

"Sod off Harry can't you see I'm busy." I said while gritting my teeth.

"Fine mate, I just wanted to let you know you that Elicia was hoping to sing with you. The past few hours that's all she's been talking about but you've been too busy to notice."

"Well sorry that I'm giving my attention to other girls while my supposed best mate is trying to steal my girl Harry." I said while standing up.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Honestly you steal all the fucking girls from me. Need I remind you about Zoe, Rebecca, and Eleanor. You're the one that keeps fucking up with her mate. Chatting up another girl right fucking in front of her. Go on take a look at her mate." Harry said. I took a glance at Elicia and she was typing away on her phone with a sad expression on her face.

"So I don't fucking care right now. She seems to be very content with hanging on you all night." I spat at him. Wendy intertwined her fingers with mine.

"You know what Lou. I'm fucking done trying for you. She was excited about your date you fucked her over. You said congratulations to her about the fashion show and walked away. Do you know how crushed she felt. No you actually don't. I'm done convincing her that you're the perfect guy for her cause all do is fuck up every chance I get for you." He spat at me. He spun on his heal and walked back over to the booth.

"Lou, let's go I don't want you doing something you regret." She said to me. I stared directly into her blue eyes. I knew it was all the alcohol I had been drinking but I had the sudden urge to kiss her. I began to lean in.

"Lou we shouldn't." she said to me.

"Please, I need this." I said to her.

"Okay." she said while closing the distance between our lips. Our lips crashed into one another and it became a desperate kiss.

"Let's go back to mine." I said. She nodded and went to grab her purse and coat.

"Don't bother coming home Haz. The flat will be occupied." I spat as we passed his table. His jaw dropped as Wendy and I walked out of the club and hailed cab. We wasted no time reconnecting our lips as the cab sped off towards my flat. I paid the driver and Wendy I walked towards my flat our lips never leaving one another. As we shredded each other's clothes off as we walked towards my bedroom I started to feel guilt but I was to pissed off and too drunk to care.

Elicia P.O.V.

I sat typing away on my phone. I was texting Sydney because I didn't want to talk about my emotions. Harry was being really sweet to me to make up for Lou's mistakes. He was the literal meaning of Douche bag the only time he was nice to me was when he asked me what I was going to sing. All night he's been trying to chat up Wendy. It looks like it has been working by the way she's been flirting back. I even made a point to sing directly to him during Another World, I don't think he noticed. I watch as Sydney and Niall did a very hilarious version of Shaggy's It Wasn't Me on stage. I chuckled as they bowed and then died dramatically on stage. Harry excused himself and left the table.

"Hey buttercup what's wrong. "Sydney said to me while slipping in the now vacant seat next to me.

"Just Lou being an asshole and I don't know what I did to him either." I said while falling into my hands.

"Hey why not give up on him. There's loads of other guys wanting your attention." She said while pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and she went to sit on Niall's lap. I smiled at my two friends who seemed to have hit it off well. I felt Harry come sit down next to me and his breathing was erratic.

"Harry what's wrong?" I asked while turning towards him.

"Lou is a fucking cunt. What the hell do you see in him?" He said sternly. I sighed and shrugged. I turned my head in the direction Lou and my eyes started to well up. Lou was leaning into kiss Wendy and she was leaning in back. I should've looked away as they began to kiss but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt Harry pull me into a hug. I tried so hard not to cry.

"Don't bother coming home Haz, the flat will be occupied." I heard Louis sneer at Harry. I finally let the tears fall once I heard the door shut. Harry hugged me tighter to his chest and I tried to regain my breathing.

"Haz can we get out of here please." I asked quietly. He nodded and put his coat around my shoulders. Harry went to pay the tab while Sydney slipped her fingers in mine and Niall led us towards the car. I stayed completely silent as we made our way to complex. Zayn tried his hardest to make me laugh by causing Perrie to be annoyed. Dani and Liam just gave me sympatric smiles. Harry kept me buried in my chest so I could cry quietly while he would he whisper comforting words and drop the occasional kiss on my forehead. We pulled up and everyone talked really loud so we wouldn't have to hear the deep moans and groans coming from upstairs. Harry led me towards my bedroom and sat me down on my bed.

"Love why don't you get in shower and wash up. I be there in minute." Harry said. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. He shut the door and I made my way to the bathroom. I slowly took of my clothes and took of my jewelry. I stepped in the shower and began to wash my body. I slumped down in the shower and began to sob violently. My head fell into my knees as I reached for my razor. I sat twirling it in my fingers when I heard a gasp.

"Please Elicia. Don't do this. Your too good for this." Harry said while falling to his knees in front of me. 

"I didn't yet Hazza. I'm sorry I scared you." I said and then kissed his forehead. He looked up at me and leaned into kiss my lips. I leaned in back and kiss him hard. I slipped my tongue across his lip begging for entrance. He wouldn't grant me access.

"Hazza please let me in. I wanna forget. Make me forget Haz. Please make me for forget" I pleaded while trying to kiss him. He held me in place.

"Love your upset, we can't do this." He said while staring directly into his eyes. I nodded and began to cry again.

"Love trust me I love to do this but the next time I want it to be romantic and perfect." Harry pecked my lips and he pulled of his now soaking wet shirt and pants and helped me off the floor.

"Just because we're not having sex doesn't mean I can't help you wash up." Harry said while putting my strawberry shampoo in his hands and began to lather up my hair. Once he was done he began to lather his curls up. I watched as his muscles moved while he rinsed hair out. He began to put conditioner in my hair. It was really relaxing and over too soon for my liking. I traced over Harry's tattoos as he rinsed off his body and stepped out of the shower.

"Haz can we go get Tattoo's tomorrow?" I asked while shaking my hair out.

"Sure I'll ring Ed." He said. I mentally prepared for the evitable squeal to erupt from my mouth.

"So uh Haz are you gonna move so I can get dressed"

"I brought down some boxers and a shirt for because I figured it'd be comfortable.". He said while passing me a shirt and boxers. I chuckled as I pulled the shirt over my head and pulled on some clean underwear.

"You look very hot in my clothes love." Harry said while biting his lip. I giggled and dragged him out of bathroom.

"The only reason I'm letting you were my favorite shirt is because I like you." Harry said while pulling me by my waist back to him.

"Oh shush Harold. I happen to like the Ramones. Your welcome to wear my favorite booty shorts." I said while pointing to my All Time Low booty shorts. He acted like he was debating putting them on then shook his head no. I laughed as we walked in the room hand in hand.

"Oh by the way for millionth time my name is Harry not Harold." Harry said while pouting. I laughed and kissed his cheek which made him blush.

"Harry I'm gonna call you Harold for as long as I am around so erm basically what I'm trying to say is that your name is Harold." I said while jumping onto his lap. He sighed and laughed while putting his arms around my waist. Everyone started to file in with snacks and blankets. Niall and Sydney sat next to us.

"Come on dumb and dumber picture time." Niall said while pulling out his phone

@NiallOfficial: Hanging out with these losers all night @harry_styles @singingstarkid @eliciadewhirst (twitpic)

I laughed as he took the picture because Harry decided to tickle me. We watched as Dani and Liam fought over a movie.

"Come on I'm pregnant I should choose."

"Yeah well I'm famous so I should choose"

"How is that even a reason?"

"Oi why not let me choose after all I did have a killer night." I said sarcastically.

"Okay what about School Of Rock?" Harry suggested.

"I like that choice." I said while snuggling further into his chest.

"Alright school of rock it is then." Zayn said while putting the DVD in. I felt my eyelids start to drop shut as I fought to stay awake.

"Go to sleep love. I'll be right next to you when you wake up. I'm not going any were." Harry said into my ear. I sighed happily as I felt Harry kiss my forehead and I drifted off to sleep. I know that I shouldn't be happy right now but being in Harry's right now feels like heaven.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's uh been a while but I just got caught up in the summer and senior year and my birthday but here's chapter 19

Harry's P.O.V.

I woke up when I heard someone talking.

"Please just let me speak to her." Louis begged.

"Well you're a dick so how bout no." I heard a feminine voice say. I couldn't make out if it was Danielle, Perrie, or Sydney.

"Please, I should at least explain my actions last night." I heard him say.

"You were pretty clear with actions last night mate. She was crying her eyes out Lou. We tried to watch Love Actually and she started crying." Zayn said.

"That's because it was first movie we watched together. Please let me talk to her."

“Yeahhh noooo, not happening." I heard Sydney say. I could picture Niall trying to calm her down.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she was crying in her sleep last night. She was curled up in ball between Harry and Sydney last night." Niall said. Elicia started to stir in my arms and she snuggled closer into my chest. I smiled and ran my fingers threw her newly dyed hair. I lent forward and kissed her forehead. I heard a sigh of content come out of her mouth which gave me a signal that she was still asleep. I decided that I would get up so I carefully untangled myself from the sleeping beauty next to me. I pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the lips and went to talk everyone.

"Morning guys." I said while grabbing the orange juice from fridge.

"Morning Haz." I heard a voice crack from the hallway. I turned towards the doorway and saw Lou there. His hair was in a disarray, he had bloodshot eyes, and he looked like he hadn't shower in weak. My heart pained for my best friend.

"Lou."I gasped. I walked over to him and helped him up.

"Haz I felt so bad after I slept with Wendy last night. I was in tears most of the night. Ironically Wendy is in the same situation as I at college." he said while giving me a dry chuckle.

"What situation would that be?" I asked while putting on the kettle.

"Oh you know the situation where my best mate is in love with my bird and is trying to steal her away from." he said while glaring.

"First of all I'm not in love with her...”I said my voice faltering a bit, he scoffed at the statement.

"Second of all I'm not trying to steal her away from you. I just can't help the way I act around her." I said while putting the tea bags in cups.

"Haz I know but you're seriously breaking guy code mate. I called dibs. I know you care for her quite a bit and I can tell she cares for you but it fucking kills me when I see you together." he said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you know what fucking kills me? The fact that I've seen her cry more in the past week than laugh. She has the right to be with whoever. Lou she almost cut herself last night. If I wouldn't have walked into the bathroom last night she could have been dead this morning. That what fucking kills me." I said to him in icy tone. I watched as he tried to find the words say.

"I care about her alot mate and I'm not about to let her slip away from just because you called dibs." I said while passing him a glass of tea.

"Neither will I mate. I care about her too even though I fuck up all the chances I get. It will be ultimately up to her on who she decides to be with. I won't hold against either of you if she decides to choose you over me mate." he said while pulling me into a hug. I was completely, utterly shocked by his words and actions.

"Same to you Lou. I'm actually glad we're talking this out and not at each other throats like we we're with Ele." I said while releasing him. He chuckled and nodded.

"I think one reason why is we are more mature and also Elicia's not pinning us against each other like Ele did." He said while putting milk in his cup of Yorkshire Tea.

"What do you mean 'pinning us against each other'?" I said while putting up air quotes and taking the sit next to him.

"Like she always say stuff like 'oh Harry never argued with me like this' or 'I can't believe you're the oldest Harry's much more mature than you are' and it was just erk me, ya know?" he said while turning towards me. I thought about what he had just said to me.

"She said the same exact thing to me. Like 'me and Lou never fight like this' and I'd be like Ele shut up, I don't wanna hear about you and my mate." I said while mimicking Eleanor's voice. He laughed and nodded. A comfortable silence fell between us as we finished our tea.

"So erm do you have any plans for today?" he asked while bringing our cups to dishwasher.

"Erm I think Elicia and I are gonna get Tattoo's. Last night after the shower she said she wanted to get tattoo's and I said that I'd ring Ed so that we could get them today and then I think Perrie and her are going to get nose piercings, maybe some shopping too. Zayn and I were gonna catch a film and shopping. You wanna come with us Boo?" I asked him.

"So Tattoo's with Ed this morning and then she's busy tonight too. I'll take her out tomorrow then. Yeah I'd love to come with you and Zayn though." he said and I smiled at my best friend.

"Yeah we're leaving around 4ish for the movie. Niall might come with all though I highly doubt. Everyone kinda spent the night here last night so he couldn't get laid." I laughed.

"Why couldn't he get laid while you all were here? He has a room he can go to and lock the door." Lou said while walking towards the door.

"Well Sydney was a bit occupied with Elicia last night so she couldn't get up and leave." I laughed. He chuckled and nodded.

"So I'll see at 4ish Haz?"he asked from the stairwell. I smiled and nodded. He nodded and walked up the stairs. I shook my head as I shut the door. The conversation that had just taken place was completely and utterly weird. Is he playing some game to hurt me. I do know that he isn't gonna let her slip away that easily. I sighed and shook my head as I made my way back to the living room.

I leaned on the doorway and looked at he sleeping figure. She was all curled up with my pillow and she looked completely at peace. I walked over to where she was laying and got under the covers next to her. She immediately curled her arms around my waist and buried her head in my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. I started to pepper kisses all over her face when she groaned. I rolled us over so now I was on top of her and started to kiss along her neck. She started to moan as sucked on her neck and I looked up at her face. She still had her eyes shut and a small smile played on her lips. I kissed back up to the corner of her lips and she whimpered. I placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled away only to have her pull me back and deepen the kisses. I groaned as her legs wrapped around my waist. I pulled back and put my hand in her hair so she'd finally open those beautiful blue eyes that I've been longing to see since I woke up. After what seemed like an hour but was only actually a few seconds she opened her eyes and I think my heart stopped by the piercing blue color.

"Morning." she said in her beautiful morning voice.

"Morning beautiful." I said to her and she blushed. I smiled as I leaned into kiss her. She leaned back right away and almost immediately deepened the kiss. I ground my hips into hers and she moaned quietly.

"Well if this is how I'm gonna get woken up then I'll definitely have to keep you around." She laughed into my neck. I chuckled and began to kiss her again. I tilted my head to the side and she ran her tongue across my lip and I rutted my hips into hers. She gasped and I used this to my advantage and plunged my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and her wrapped legs wrapped tighter around my waist. I felt her hands entangle in my hair as mine traveled their way down her waist and gripped her butt. We heard someone clear their throat and we stopped snogging.

"How come it's always me that finds you guys in compromising positions? Also really Haz, her room is like 10 ft to your right and you just had to basically have sex on the living room floor." Niall said.

"Someone's bitter about not getting laid last night." I heard Elicia mutter from below me. I chuckled as she untangled herself from me and she tried to stand up. I pulled her back down so she was on top of me. Niall muttered something about us being wankers and walked towards the door.

"I wasn't finished with you yet." I said to her and began to kiss her again. She moaned as my hand trailed down her back and gripped her butt. Her legs were circled around my waist and she tangled her hands in my hair.

"Hazza" she moaned out while tugging on my hair. I groaned as I continued to work on her neck. I brought my lips back up to hers and we heard someone clear their throat. I sighed and laid my head on her chest.

"Oh for god's sake Niall shouldn't you be fucking Sydn..." Elicia said as she turned to looking at what was presumably suppose to be Niall but turned out to be the ginger Jesus who is my lyrical soul mate.

"Hey Haz uh I texted you that I was on the way and uh Nialler let me but warned me that I might be interrupting something I guess I did. Now by the look on her face I'm guessing that this is Elicia and she is a fan of mine." he said with a smug grin.

"Hey mate, yeah this is my Eli... I mean this is Elicia." I said while helping Elicia up . She blushed and tried to pull the shirt down.

"Hi babe, where has Haz been hiding you? You’re absolutely stunning and usually I'm the first to know all about Haz's beautiful ladies." Ed said while pulling Elicia into a hug.

"Hiya um I have no clue why he didn't say anything but I'm just gonna go and shower uh yeah" Elicia said while scampering off to her room. Her face was as red as a tomato and she was a stuttering mess. I laughed as she poked her head and gave me death glare and stuck her tongue out at me.

"She's adorable H, I like her." Ed said while setting up his equipment.

"Yeah she's something else mate." I said while smiling towards the ground.

"You really like her don't cha Haz." Ed said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeahh." I said while staring at her door.

"Niall already told me what happened with Lou. If you ask me I think he needs to man the fuck up and apologize. He should really stop making excuses. It's really messed up how he treated her." he said while pulling out the necessary inks for today.

"We've decided to let her choose who she wants to be with and not hold it against each other if she chooses the other person." I said.

"That's very mature of you. I'm rooting for you Hazza. Halica all the way." he winked me.

“Oh Jesus Christ not you too. Fucking Perrie and Danielle with these stupid ship names." I muttered.

"Hey I believe in Larry more than I believe in Jesus." I heard from behind me. I turned towards Elicia door and saw her standing there drying her hair with towel. She was wearing a batman tank top and a pair of black sweat pants that said Minnesota on it. She looked so cute as she continued to dry her hair.

"Hey I knew there was a reason why I liked her." Ed laughed.

"Oh my god I hate the both of you." I said while trying to walk away from her.

"Oh Haz quit being a baby." She said while ruffling my curls. I swatted her hand away as her and Ed began to laugh.

"So all the Larry business aside what Tattoo's am I giving you today love?" Ed asked her in a gentle tone. Elicia pulled out a receipt from her pocket.

“I met the lead singer of one my favorite bands and he wrote my tattoo for me so um yeah.” She passed the piece the paper to him. Ed began to read it and he got a smile on his face turned towards her.

“I actually thought no one knew who they were, it’s from Listen to Your Heart right?” he asked her while starting to get the colors for hers out.

“Yeah I met The Maine about 4 years back and John Ohhh was like I’m so sorry if shit hand writing I’ll write it better next time and I’m like you have handwriting of the gods.” She said while laughing.

“I don’t understand how girls say that all the time.” Ed said while laughing.

“You musicians just don’t understand how beautiful your lyrics and handwriting is.” She huffed.

“Oh shush it you. Where do you want me to put this ineditable mark?” he asked.

“I want it on my left arm, on the inside.

“That’s defiantly doable, is there anything else you want?” he asked her.

“I don’t have the money for two right now but I can definitely do one after my next paycheck.” She said.

“Babe you don’t have to pay me, any friend of Harry is a friend of mine. Consider it a late birthday present.” He chuckled as I saw the blood rush to her face.

“Okay I know this is gonna be a completely dorky move of me but I really wanted lyrics from kiss me tattooed on my ankle so I guess that one.” She nervously chuckled towards the ground. I tried to hold back my laughter.

“Well what lyrics do you want, I kinda can’t fit the whole song on your ankle unless it’s all like dot size.” He laughed.

“Um well okay. I was made to keep your body warm but I’m cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms.” She said. Ed smiled and gave me a look that went unnoticed by Elicia because she was looking at different fonts to put the tattoo in.

I felt my insides start to tingle because not only was she getting lyrics from one of my favorite songs by Ed, she was also getting my favorite part of the song as well. I couldn’t believe that I hadn’t met her before now. It seems like I’ve known her for years because I feel completely at home when I’m with her.

"I'm gonna make the stencil for the John Ohhh one and I would like to do the other one free hand, since you chose a pretty easy font and it'll be a lot more prettier that way." Ed said while doing the stencil, she nodded and continued to look through emails but I know she was probably reading Sterek fanfic. She looked up at me and began to laugh.

"Haz I promise I'm not reading Sterek fanfic okay." she said to me. I gave her look of suspicion and she just looked back at her phone.

“Hey Haz what doodle did ya wanna get today.” he asked while smirking. I looked down at the ground as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

“I mean nothing can be as bad as your Green Bay Packers tattoo.” Elicia laughed without looking up from her phone.

“Did you just hate on packers? Are we gonna have to fight?” I asked while getting up from my seat.

“Oh no I’m just saying that there are way better teams -cough- the saints -cough-” she said.

“Ohhhh Hell nooo” I said while snapping my fingers in a z formation.

"Harold you're not independent African-American female who doesn't need a human being of the male variety to do things for her, henceforth there is no need for the theatrics that have been delegated towards me this fine evening." She said in a posh accent.

"Oh whatever Elicia while you’re getting your tattoos, I'll be calling your mother to get all the blackmail I'll need for the future." I said while walking towards her room. I heard a squeak in protest and I began to laugh.

"HAROLD EDWARD STYLES I SWEAR ON STEREK THAT I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU CALL MY FAMILY." She hollered from the dining room. I heard Ed laugh and his machine start up.

"Can I please use your laptop babe?" I asked from her room.

"Sure just no porn Harry, I don't need viruses on my computer." She said.

"No promises." I chuckled. I waited for the Skype app to start up.

I logged in and clicked on my Mum's name.

"Hi Mum" I said as soon as I saw her.

"Hazza I've missed you so much. How come you haven't called me, I've heard quite a lot about you lately." She said while giving me look of questioning and I bowed my head in shame.

"Yeah I've been really busy lately, I'm sorry I haven't called you. I actually met someone." I told her. I heard her take a deep breath before answering me.

"Harry she's not like Taylor is she?" She said with obvious distaste in her voice.

"No mom not at all. She the kindest person I've ever met. She cares way too much about others and she trying so hard to get her degree. She hates putting people out because she can't do something. She actually taught Niall how to do housework and she teaching him how make quick easy meals for when we're on tour and insists on helping pay for the.bills even though we have it completely covered. She helping Dani along with the pregnancy, she's having a baby by the way due in April. She makes Perrie feel better about dating Zayn because of all the rumors. I'm like 99% sure she's helping Zayn pick out Perrie's engagement ring. She's even gotten Niall a girl. She's an absolute sweetheart and I think I'm..." I stopped because I couldn't say what I wanted because my Mum was looking at me with a small smile on her face.

"What Mum?" I asked because her smile was really starting to freak me out.

"Oh nothing baby, you realize soon enough." she said while giving me another smile.

"Stop giving me that I'm-all-knowing-mum-creeper-smile it's starting to scare me." I said while trying to look away from the screen as she laughed.

"Harold stop being such a baby about this, because I do know everything obviously. Anyways tell me how you met this Elicia girl." She said to me. I proceeded tell her absolutely everything, leaving out the drunken sex, a mother should not know her baby boy getting his needs satisfied.

"Haz she seems like a sweetie but remember what happened that last time a girl came between you and Lou." She said while giving me a pointed look.

“I know mom, I know. Lou and I decided that if she choose the other than we won’t hold against her or the other guy if she chooses him.”I said to her.

“Harry I know but do honestly think that Lou is gonna go down without a fight.”

“I wasn’t planning on it, I know him all too well and if he went down without fighting then he didn’t really care about her in the first place.”

“Just be careful baby, I don’t want you to lose a friend or friends over a girl.”

“I promise I won’t mum.”

“So how are things with Robin.” I said to her trying to change from this depressing subject. She laughed and said they were great. She had a huge smile on her face as she talked about all the romantic dates that he had taken her on for their anniversary. She was truly happy even though Gemma and I have left home, Robin has made her extremely happy and I can't thank him enough for that.

"How's Gemma?"

"She's good, I think her and Brad are getting serious. I think he might propose soon. Lord knows his mother and I have been hinting at since their 2 year mark." She laughed.

"Well he still needs to meet the boys and I before he even thinks about proposes to my sister." I said which made her laugh even more. I heard a slight type on the door.

"Come in." I said in sing song voice.

"Hey Hazza, Ed just finished my tattoos and told me to tell you that he needs to know what doodle you want." She said to me with a small smile on her face.

"I'll be out there in second, just need to say bye to my Mum first."

"Okay I'll go tell him." She said while trying to slip out if the room.

"Wait come say hi to Mum" I said to her. She came back around the bed and sat down next to me.

"Hi Ms.Anne, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." She said in a small voice.

"It's pleasure to meet you aswell Elicia, but you can just call me Anne sweet pea. I'm too young to be ma'am." She laughed and Elicia gave her smile. My mom already liked her I can tell. She never let any of the girls I introduced her to call her Anne. She didn’t even let Eleanor call her Anne, the only one that have be graced with that pleasure are the boys, Ed, Nick, Perrie, Danielle, and now Elicia. I smiled at the thought of Elicia and Mom becoming friends, I certainly hope she likes her if we end up dating I know I am not getting rid of her anytime soon and I need the approval from the most important women in my life.

“Well Mum it was nice talking to you but I’ve got to go get my tattoo from Ed and then the boys and I, excluding Niall, are going to catch a film while the girls go shopping.” I said to her.

“Okay baby, I love you. It was pleasure to meet you Elicia, I hope Harry brings you visit Holmes Chapel sometime. We could go see a play together or something or get out nails done. I don’t have a lot of girls here to do things with. Harry don’t go so long without talking to me next time.”

“It was lovely to meet you as well ma’am.” she said with a smirk on her face and I as my mom gave her glare with mischievous eye. 10 seconds later the both them burst out laughing,

 

“And on that note I think I made the worst decision ever by introducing you two and we need to go.” I groaned while the girls winked at each other.

“Oh and Harry, please don’t get a tattoo as dumb as the Green Bay packers symbol.” my mum said really quickly

“See your mother and I agree with each other that is the dumbest tattoo you could’ve have gotten.” she laughed as her and mum highfived to the computer screen.

“Bye Mom, I’ll call you later. I love you.” I said while waving.

“I love you too baby and say hi to Ed for me.” She said and the screen went black.

 

“Will do Mum.”I said without trying to cry. I took of few moments to calm myself down then I turned towards Elicia and smiled at her.

“So you’re mom is just as sweet as the blogs portray her to be.” she said.

“So you blog about my Mum????” I said while giving her an incredulous look.

“No Hazza, she just happens to be involved in your life” she said while looking at ground and I saw blush rush to her cheeks.

“Babe I find it absolutely adorable that you have a blog dedicated to us.” I said while turning her face towards me. I leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in right away. Our lips brushed and I felt the fireworks go off in my head. I felt her hands come up around my neck and my hands went to her waist. There was no lust in the kiss, it wasn’t rushed and the butterflies in stomach hadn’t gone away. It felt just like the kiss we shared in her room after woke up, it wasn’t needy and desperate, it was gentle and brought a smile to my face as we pulled away.

"So I think we should probably go back to Ed before he thinks we ditched him to have sex." She laughed while taking my hand up and pulling me up from the bed.

I walked out into the living room and saw Ed there with his machine.

“Mum said hello.” I said while sitting down next to Ed.

“Well hello back and what tattoo did you wanna get?” he asked. I smiled as I thought about what I wanted to get. I looked towards Elicia who was putting her headphones in and starting to clean the kitchen.

“On the outside of my right arm I wanna get ‘I found my heaven inside of her’ in cursive in the stem of skeleton key.” I said to him. He gave me a sincere smile and began to clean the skin that was getting tattooed. I watched as Elicia danced to her music in the kitchen while Ed tattooed my arm. She was quietly singing Her Love is My Religion by The Cab. I smiled as she caught me staring and started to blush. She continued to bustle threw the house picking up things as she went along. I snapped a picture of her cleaning the living room and put it on twitter.

@Harry_Styles: Oh come @NiallOfficial you couldn’t even help clean the living @EliciaDewhirst you should kick him out haha

@NiallOfficial: NOOO DON’T KICK ME OUT @EliciaDewhirst

@EliciaDewhirst: Harold why must you post pictures of me on the internet……

@EliciaDewhirst: @NiallOfficial I wouldn’t ever kick you, the puppies love you too much haha

 

“So I think the tattoo is done, I really like this one Haz.” Ed said to me while putting the plastic over my arm. I thanked him as he went to put away his stuff. He walked into Elicia’s room and said goodbye to her and told what to do if something happened to her tattoo. She hugged him and said goodbye. She came out the room with pair of black skinny jeans on, ankle boots, a shirt that “lol ur not Harry Styles bye”, and a grey cardigan on. She had her black purse and was grabbing a black hat from the shelf.

“I’m gonna go do some shopping with Perrie and then she wants to take me to go get my nose pierced.” She said while pulling on her coat.

“Okay well I’m gonna go chill with Zayn because I think Niall and Sydney went back to her hotel.” I said while putting the dogs in their kennel.

“I’ll see you later then, because we’ll undoubtedly have to deal with hungover Jermaine who is freaking out over waking up next to Jack in his bed naked.” she said while pulling me into hug. I leaned down to kiss her and she met me halfway. The kiss was starting to turn deeper when she pulled away. I whined and try to pull her back to me.

“No if I kiss you anymore, I will not be living the house today.” she said.

“I could make it worth your while.” I said while trailing kisses up and down her neck and I felt her shiver. I smirked as started to suck on her neck when she pulled away.

“No Hazza, I gotta go. I’ve got plans with Pezza.”she said while pecking me one last time. I watched as she walked down the hall to catch up with Perrie. It all felt very domestic as I walked over to Zayn apartment to catch up with him. I didn’t even register what Zayn said to me because I was too happy at this point with how right it felt to be this way with Elicia.

**Author's Note:**

> So erm what'd did you think


End file.
